Rocking to You
by Singing Muse
Summary: Cloud is a wanna-be-rocker with a voice of an angel, but will that be enough to capture the heart of the cold blooded Rock Legend, Sephiroth? YAOI S/C Incomplete
1. Let's Get It Started In Here!

_Story: Cloud is a wanna-be-rocker with a voice of an angel, but will that be enough to capture the heart of the cold blooded Rock Legend, Sephiroth? _

Rated: M; for violence, excessive language, and sexual terms. If you are under 18 years and/or still giggle at the sight of the word 'cock'_, _well then I suggest you prepared for your stomach to burst open. Cause there is A LOT of that word.

_Warning: _The following story contains YAOI. Also known as a sexual, HOMOSEXUAL relationship between two men. If you do not support the pairings, the terms, or Homosexuals relationships in general, please stop reading. Otherwise, don't come flaming to me about your moral problems with said story, because no one cares.

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters, game, songs, or products used in this fanfiction. All uses of said items belong to the proper owners and have not been used for any personal gain except for the enjoyment of others._

Now that all the retarded legal objects out of my way (ANARCHY, I SAY!), it's time to get on with the story!

* * *

**Playlist 1: Let's Get it Started in Here! - By The Black Eyed Peas**

Golden hair, blue eyes, baby face, pale skin, skinny limbs, and a short body. The perfect features for a girl. Unfortunately, Cloud was a boy. A very feminine boy, even when he was trying his best to look muscular. At sometime, God must have decided it would be hilarious if he could make such a male…and then his parents had sex…

Not that it matters, though. It wasn't like he was trying to impress any girls. After all, what girl wanted a boy that was almost as petite as them? No, guys where much better…in all ways. Expect for talking, that's when you needed a girl. Speaking of which, it was about time that a certain raven haired freak came to wake him u—

"OHHHHHHH, CHOCOBO! WAKIE, WAKIE! EGGS AND BACIE!"

Cloud groaned inwardly, a hand moving out to smack the source of the screeching voice in his ear. "Go away, Zack! Come back when you lose your voiccceeee~"

Zack laughed, the smaller boy's palm pushing his head back. "But if I did that, I'd never come back!"

"Exactly! Now go, before I throw you off my bunk!"

The spiked head intruder peeked over the wooden panels; a fake hurt expression on his face. "B-but Clooouuuudddd!" He whined. "I need you to come with me so you can carry all the supplies!"

"No, I'm tired and I re—WAIT!" Cloud sprung up from his bed, the covers thrown in different directions like a hurricane. "What do you mean 'supplies'!? Didn't you get them yesterday?!"

Zack gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Well…um…ya see…I got a bit distracted, so I kinda…put it off until today…"

Cloud eyes widen in irritation as he reached behind him and grabbed his pillow. "YOU FUCKING MORON!" The blond screeched, hitting the older boy over and over again. "What do you mean, you got 'distracted'!? Do you know how much trouble you're gonna be in if you don't have that shit by 4:00 today?!"

"Hey! HEY! It's alright, it's only 12! I can still make it…if you help me!" Zack grinned ear to ear, only fueling Cloud's anger. The boy hit him once more, the black spiky hair flying up for a moment. "No!"

"Aww, dude! Please? I'll---"

"No, Zack!"

"What if I---"

"Not gonna happen!"

"But it'll only take a few minutes!"

"Then go yourself, big boy!" With that, Cloud sent his foot flying into Zack's face, intending on him flying off the bunk and leaving him the hell alone. Only, Zack grabbed his leg at the last minute, dragging both down to the light blue dirty carpet. "HAHA!" He cheered, jumping from over Cloud's head and running, more like skipping, out the door. "Be down in ten, Chocobo Head!"

"ZZAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!"

This was the same routine every single morning. As usual, Zack forgot about something important and came running to him for help. And as usual, he couldn't say 'no' to going with the bloody idiot. Rolling his perfect blue eyes, he mumbled a few curses and stood up. He had no choice; Zack would just blame him anyway, even if he hadn't seen the man all day yesterday.

"Probably flirting with some girls…Retard…" He grumbled, rubbing his sore ass. Turning his head, he gave an angry look at the mirror. How in the world did his hair stand up, even when he had been knocked right on his head? It made little to no sense! Not to mention, he had no idea how it got like this in the first place. His mother's hair was soft and straight, same with his father; that could be seen from the pictures Mom kept of him when he was a baby.

Yes, his sob story started out just the same as every friggin other. His parents meet, 'fell' in love, had sex, and had him. This happy ending, however, stopped right in its tracks. His father didn't feel like raising a child, so a few months after his birth, the man high tailed it out of there and never looked back. Jackass.

His mother, Lily Strife, did the best job she could as a single parent. In his opinion, she was a great mom and an even better cook! They got a load of free things for her work! And yet, whenever the woman got a request, she demanded that she cook at home so she could take care of her son. Now that's what he called 'devotion'! Where was his mother? Not in Midgar, that's for sure!

About one year ago, Cloud left Nibelheim to pursue a dream of his. It had taken a few months, but after long talks, lectures, and warnings of the danger of a teenager's 'hormones', she finally gave him the thumbs up to go live with Tifa and Zack in Midgar. And so, sixteen year old Cloud Strife left the town he had never stepped out of and went to big the city.

Why?

Simple reason, really. He wanted to be a star. A rockstar, in particular. To sing on the stage in front of millions of people and be recognized as an icon in every single home! A long shot, he knew, but he had something to back him up! His voice.

As Zack would put it; "Dude! Your voice could make thousands of fangirls faint on the spot!"

It wasn't the fangirls he wanted; the others could keep those sluts. It was someone else he wanted, someone far out his reach…

Pulling on his tiny black vest over a yellow, sleeveless shirt, Cloud checked his appearance once more in the mirror. Olive, baggy capris that hover over his red knee socks and black, combat boots. Black skullcandy headphones around his pale neck and plaid elbow length gloves with chains. Lastly, piercings on random parts of his ear. None anywhere else, that was tacky.

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud tried to look as intimidating as he could. No good, he was just too cute for his own good. Now how was he suppose to scare the shit out of Zack? Come out with a knife? Mentally huffing, he ruffled his hair so it looked just like he wanted. Fluffy.

The sound of his boots made it almost impossible to snick up on Zack, who had impressive hearing even though he never actually used it. Clogging down the stairs, Cloud scowled at his friend, who was lazily bent over the bar. Tifa would kill him if he made a mess of her bar again. Seventh Heaven, a stylish little hang out that she had bought with the money she had gotten from her father's will. The building also came with an apartment complex which Tifa had rented to the two men under one condition, they bring in customers and pay. And with faces like theirs, that was simple enough.

Walking over, Cloud raised an eyebrow when he heard small snores raising from the spiky haired man. What? He could sleep, but not him? Oh, Hell no! "Wake up, Jackass!" He yelled, back handing Zack.

"YOWEH! HOLY HOOKERS, THAT HURT!" He screamed, almost falling from the stool. "What the Hell, Cloud?!"

The blond rolled his eyes at him. "You're ridiculous, you know that? If you're going to drag me places with you, then at least stay awake!" He said, sitting down beside him.

Zack grinned. "So ya going?!"

"Hell no! Don't drag me into your mess just cause you can't get out of it by yourself!"

"Awwww, Cloudie! Please?"

"No!"

"Coooommmmeee onnn…"

"Screw you!"

"Cloud! Don't be such a---HOLY MUFFINS!" Suddenly, a glass came jetting towards Zack's head. If it wasn't for quick reflexes, it would have shattered against his hard head. Cloud chuckled at the older boy's frighten expression.

"Holy shit! Bitch tryin' to kill me!"

"Shut the fuck up, Zack! I have more glasses from where that came from!" A feminine voice screeched from behind the bar. The dark haired beauty, slipped out and slammed the door closed. Tifa was a busty young woman, not that Cloud really noticed. Zack was always pointing it out, for obvious reasons. That was how they met actually. Back in town, Tifa was always pushing Cloud to do singing gigs at local clubs, acting as his manger. Zack had been traveling around when he saw the brunette one night. A few drunken comments about her boobs, and the two boys had gotten into a fight. Amazingly, this lead to the friendship between the three.

Zack stood up, pouting at his friends. "You guys suck! Come on, Cloud! How many times have I ever asked you to do this for me…"

"I dunno…Hey Tifa, isn't it around fifty now?"

"Seems like one hundred to me!" She snickered, receiving a glare for Zack.

Zack huffed, stomping his foot down on the ground. Then an idea popped up in his head. "Oh! I know! You can come to band practice with after wards!" He nudged the blond in his stomach. "Yooouuuu kkknooowwww you waaanttttt toooo…"

Looking downward, Cloud fidgeted in his seat, panicking under his glance. It was true, he did want too. Going to band practice with him was like a dream to him. A recording studio, sound proof room, hearing the music before anyone else. And as much as he didn't want to help Zack…

"Fine…I'll go…"

"HELL YEAH!" Zack jumped a few feet into the air, tripping over the stool. Just as quickly as he fell, the boy rose from floor with a smile on his face. "I always win!"

Tifa shook her head. "No. You don't. You just use people's desires to your advantage."

"What ever, Sugarass!"

BAM! One slap to the face sent Zack falling into a nearby wall. Cloud, unfazed, sipped on his water and turned the other cheek. What? He wasn't going to help the idiot. Plus, he could handle himself against her, just duck and cower in fear. Worked every time.

Between the howls of pain, Cloud could still make out the sound of the bell ringing at the front door, as well as the sound of footsteps hitting the wooden floor. "Phew! It's hot out!" A gentle voice said with a hint of relief. The blond grinned from ear to ear when he saw who it was. "Aerith!"

A pretty brunette smiled back at him, her green eyes glimmering with delight. "Hi, Cloudie! How are you?" Placing her flower basket down on a nearby table, she skipped over to the boy and sat down next to him.

"Fine! How's the flower sales?" He asked, spinning around on the bar stool. The leather wasn't very comfortable on days like this. Even with pants on, he could feel it stick to his legs.

"Great! I just sold a bunch of roses to this guy! You should have seen his girlfriend's face! It was sooooo cute!" She chimed with a little giggle. Cloud joined in, only to be blocked by jeans in his face. Zack, after recovering from his near death experience, had jumped between the two and grabbed Aerith by her pale hands. "Baby! I wanna lay you in a bed of roses!" He said with sparking blue eyes.

Aerith, however, stared at him with dull eyes. "How about you just stuff your drums sticks up your ass instead?" She recommended with a sweet smile. Both Cloud and Tifa covered their mouths, enjoying Zack's misery.

"Aww! You can't still be mad, babe? I swear, I didn't know that girl was actually serious!"

Aerith pushed his hands away, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and smile. "I know what will help! How about some good, old make-up sex!" Again, Zack went down when Aerith's foot kicked him in his family jewels. "That's for thinking I was easy!"

"Owww…Fucking God…You're all against me!" He swore when he rose up, listening to the others laughs. Hearing beeping, Zack struggled to look at his watch and stood up to his full height. The raven haired man smiled and pulled Cloud by his shirt collar like he was a small kitten. "Time to go, Chocobo! Before Sephiroth kicks my ass for being late!"

Cloud had been drinking his water when Zack mention this; after one…two…three… gulps, Cloud spit his water across the counter, his face turned tomato read. Tifa threw her towel down on the counter. "Ewww! Cloud!" He was in too much shock to even comprehend what she had said.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Sephiroth?!"

"Yeah, who else?"

Cloud jumped up and pointed his finger angrily at Zack's chest. "B-b-b-b-b-but y-y-you said he wasn't in the city c-c-cause of b-business!"

Zack gave him an evil smirk, then turning it into an innocent face. "I did? Whoops!"

"ZACK!"

"Oh, Cloudie-poop! How are you ever suppose to talk to him if you can't even look at him?"

Cloud's body shook with shivers at the thought of the man. Sephiroth, the lead singer and guitarist of Zack's band(Zack being the drummer); Silver Seduction. Obviously, the name had been thought up by or for the him. Every feature on his perfect, marble face caused fangirls to give blood by the gallons. His hair glimmered even in the darkest of places like a light house, silver locks that reached down to mid-thigh. His green, cat like eyes glowed like nothing he had ever seen. The man's face was looked as if it was sculptured out of the finest material on the planet. And his body…for the love of God! Don't get him started on that!

In only a few months after he had known Zack, the band sky rocketed across the music charts. Every single billboard was covered with their faces, radio's blasted the songs. Young, lively teenagers wore their shirts.

And though his voice could out match any man's or woman's, he could not even make a sound when he saw Sephiroth. After all, the guy was a living legend in his eyes, a Sex God. Perfect. At the sound of his voice, he'd get down on his knees. If he moved his fingers over those electric strings, he'd drop his pants and let him do what ever.

Unfortunately, he could never say these words. About month ago, Zack had dragged him to one of their concerts to meet the band. He was almost bouncing off the walls at the thought of meeting the man of his dreams; The Great Sephiroth! But, the moment he came in a few feet of the man, he transformed into a complete moron with a dumbstruck face. After that, he couldn't bare to look at his face for a few weeks.

"I think you should go, Cloud." Aerith's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Tifa smiled, patting him on the back. "Who knows, you might be the first person he'd actually warm up too…"

"Please…Sephiroth's not gay, guys. Plus, after what happened last time…"

Zack shook his head, scratching his chin. "I dunno…The man has proven to be a bit of a fag--" Before he could even utter the last few words, three faces hovered over him like something out of Hell.

"Say the 'f' word and we'll ripe your balls off!" They said in unison. Zack jumped back. "Okay! Okay! God! Sensitive!" The second beep went off Zack's wrist. "Cloud, seriously! We have to go! NOW!"

With warning, the raven haired punk grabbed the small boy by his hand and started to drag him out. Cloud tried to pull away, but Jesus did the fucktard have a tight grip! As the two reached the door way, Zack turned for a moment and smiled. "And you two! Don't get your _cherries_ popped while I'm gone!"

Another glass came flying by their heads as Tifa screamed at Zack to get the fuck out and never come back. The two sped over to Zack's black sports car as the idiot laughed hysterically.

"This is abduction! I need an adult!" Cloud screeched, being thrown up side down into the passenger seat.

"I'm the only one ya got! Now let's get it started in here!" The Black Eye Peas drowned out Cloud's protests as the car seemed to disappear down the road.

* * *

**A/N- **_**Silver Seduction**_** is of my own design. If there is **_**any**_** band what so ever that uses such a name, I swear I had no idea! I made it up during class!**

**Each Chapter will have a song that has some relation to what happens. 'Lets Get it Started in Here' was used just cause it was the first chapter, I guess. **

**Anywho, how did you like it? ****This is my first try at a Yaoi, as well as my first rated M story. Please review if you can, it encourages me to update faster and better! **


	2. She Hates Me

**Playlist 2: She Hates Me- By Puddle of Mud**

If there was one thing Sephiroth hated, it was not getting what he wanted.

Currently, he stood at his wall-length window, nothing but a bed sheet covering his body. The sun beamed down on him, making his hair shone like it was made out of crystals. This, however, was not making him happy; nor was the blonde, curling mess that lay on his bed.

A beauty, she was. Long, curling blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a face of a goddess. Unfortunately, her personality did not do her any good in his book. A sneer graced her lips while a cigarette hung from her mouth. How he hated those things, death on a stick! And still people sucked on the smoke like it was something heaven sent! Now, back to the slut on hand; she was nothing special. He had only been flying back home when she suddenly appeared, flirting her way right into his pants. Eh, he was bored, why not?

Now he was beginning to regret such a decision. Scratch that, he loathed the decision. Why? Simple, really. Well simple to describe anyway. He couldn't _do_ it… Worse than that, the woman had laughed right in his face. Little bitch! He should have crushed her head when he had the chance! Maybe he could still do it now…

"So…" The girl finally said, slipping the cigarette between her fingers. "The Great Sephiroth can't put out, huh? I wonder what all the fans will think when they hear you're a fruit."

The tall man looked lazily back at the girl, his eyes bright with annoyance. This girl, on the other hand, was ignorant to such things apparently. "I can keep my mouth shut…for a fee, of course!" Now he wasn't having any of this! Black mailing him, of all people! Pushing his body from the window, the silver haired man walked to the bed and pulled the girl up by her ankle

Her blue eyes widen in fear as she dangled in the air. "What the fuck?! Put me down, you ass!"

"My dear, you do realize that it takes _two to tango_? If one can't get turned on, it must have been the failure of the other, so…" Even when he was irritated, he had the voice of a god. Soft, smooth, like velvet. That was the voice thousands of fangirls had fallen for in just one night.

With one swing of his hand, the girl had been thrown onto the other side of the bed with a thump. Leaning down, he picked up her pants and shirt and sent the articles of clothing to her face.

"And I would suggest not babbling to the tabloids, babe. My reach can extend far and wide and I will find you and I will make sure you pay. Got it?"

The girl's head nodded, tears threatening to break forth. Sephiroth smirked at her, running a hand through his hair. "Good girl, now get the hell out of my apartment." His voice turned deadly cold, a cue for her to just do what he said. Slipping on her clothes, she bolted out the door with heels in hand and was gone.

Now alone, Sephiroth sighed and kicked the bedroom door closed. He would have to be more careful. This was the fifth time he had to threaten a girl to be quiet about his 'problem'. Maybe he was gay? No…No no no! No way! Not him, the Great Sephiroth! That was impossible, silly, and completely unrealistic! Right…?

In all honesty, he never actually noticed. Ever since he hit puberty, he was constantly mobbed by girls block after block. Being so good looking must be a crime somewhere. Anyway, was he gay? He knew he ignored most of the women around him but…that was just the way he was.

He was a jerk, an ass, a son of a bitch with no heart. And that was just how Zack described him when they were talking. The fangirls didn't get that vibe. To them, he was the gorgeous, mysterious lead singer of Silver Seduction. They'd never be able to tell what the real him was like.

Hell, now when he thought about it, he did give off some flamboyant traits. No, not his good damn appearance. The hair was just something he never felt like getting rid of. It was more of the way he acted towards men; he was more flirtatious around them then with woman. Though he really didn't need to try, if he said 'corndog', those girls would take it the wrong way. And when it came to fantasizing…Oh shit!…He was gay!

Sephiroth smacked his forehead for his ridiculous thoughts. The stress from being an idol was just piling up, that's all. When things calmed down, he'd be able to fuck a woman like there was no tomorrow, in a matter of speaking.

Pulling off the bed sheets, the man grabbed a hair band from his nightstand and pulled all his silver locks into a messing bun. Don't ask how, it took years of talent to do the things he did. Brushing a bang out of his face, he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. He really needed a shower. That slut…who knows what was on her, now that he thought about it. Ha, but he was always smart enough to use a damn condom. Like he would risk having a child somewhere. Still, he didn't trust her or any of the other fans he might have slept with over the past year. If he got sick, he only had one person to blame…

…Zack.

What? That idiot had forced him into stupid situations before, it was only right that he blamed him. It wasn't even his idea to start this band! It just…happened when he wasn't looking.

* * *

Sephiroth was not happy. Not happy at all. About two hours ago, he had just discovered his cunt of a girlfriend cheated on him with some pansy and had dumped his ass. Whatever, she wasn't that good in bed, anyway. Plus, it wasn't like he actually loved the girl, she was a fucking bitch with giant tits. No, it was masculine pride that kept him from kicking her as to the curve. Her dumping him was like being stabbed him with a hot knife and then throwing acid on the wound.

"Awwwww, cheer up, Sephy!" Zack's voice wasn't the thing he wanted to hear right now. Looking over, he stared at the younger man with murderous eyes. He only laughed. "So Lisa cheated on you? You said you were going to dump her anyway!"

"That's not the point, Zack…"

"There is no point, I know that and you know that! Now stop being such a fucker and get over it!" Maybe letting Zack drive wasn't the best thing. Currently, his silver $95,000 sports car was speeding down the highway with the top down. If Zack so much as made a scratch on his baby, he'd have to rip his reproductive system off. A child should never be born to a moron! "I know what's gonna make you feel better!"

Sephiroth stared in awe at Zack's idiotic antics as he let go of the steering wheel to grab his ipod and plug it in. "Zack, I'm going to kill you slowly!" He screamed, reaching over and grabbing the wheel. Zack paid him no mind, looking through his ipod until he cam by what he wanted. "Fooounnnndddd iiitttt!" The silver haired man jumped back into the passengers sit when Zack sprung up from below and grabbed the wheel.

Hearing music from the stereo, the older man eyes widen anger. "Don't tell me you almost got us killed over…"

"The greatest song ever to describe your problem? Then yes, I did!" If he hadn't been driving the car, Sephiroth would have reached over and strangled the younger man. Sitting back with an angered huff, Sephiroth closed his eyes and listen to the words:

_Met a girl, thought she was grand_

_Fell in love, found out first hand _

_Went well for a week or two, then it all came unglued_

_In a trap, trip I can't grip!_

_Never thought I'd be the one who slliipppp_

_Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie._

_She fucking hates me!_

_Trust!_

_She fucking hates me_

_La la la la la!_

_I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none,_

_And ripped them away!_

Now he knew this song. Puddle of Mud's 'She Hates Me'. Gee, thanks Zack. This sure as hell made him feel better. He did, however, love the lyrics. It made him laugh and was catchy enough to sing to. Strange, because he never did feel the need to do so very often. This situation, on the other hand, allowed him do other wise. Leaning back, Sephiroth opened his mouth for the next verse.

_She was Queen for about an hour, after then shit got sour._

_She took all I ever had_

_No sign of guilt, no feeling of bad!_

_In a trap, trip I can't grip! _

_Never thought I'd be the one who slliipppp_

_Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie._

_She fucking hates me!_

_Trust!_

_She fucking hates me_

_La la la la la!_

_I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none,_

_And ripped them away!_

For moment, Zack couldn't believe his ears. Sephiroth was singing…singing passionately?! Tearing his eyes from the road, the spiky haired boy looked in astonishment at one of his long time friends. Never once had he ever heard him sing. And…damn he was good! Again, the lyrics played.

_That's my story, as you see_

_Learned my lesson and so did she_

_Now its over and I'm glad…_

_Because I'm fool, for all I said_

_She fucking hates me!_

_Trust!_

_She fucking hates me_

_La la la la la!_

_I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none,_

_And ripped them away!_

_Lalalalalalalalalala_

_Trust! _

_Lalalalalalalalalala_

_Trust!_

"Holy Shit, dude!" Zack exclaimed, looking back and forth between Sephiroth and the road. "You sing?!" He asked in disbelief.

Sephiroth shrugged. "A little. Why?"

"I-I-its just that…You're good!"

Sephiroth rose an eyebrow. Was he really so good as to catch Zack off guard? Watching Zack in curiosity, the boy grabbed his ipod again and started to run through the songs. "Here! Sing this!" Sephiroth read the bright screen of the mp3 player. 'Life After Lisa' by Bowling for Soup.

"Zack…"

"Come on, dude! I need to clarify this!" He whined with pleading blue eyes. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and played the song. What was he going to do when he found a song he didn't know?

As the lyrics poured out of the stereo, Sephiroth matched every note, every single word, and made the song even better then it was. He even got Zack to sing and drum along.

_I bet you're saying to yourself that you'll find some body else like me_

_All that I can say is there ain't no fucking that you're getting me to say I'm sorry!_

_Not Today!_

_No more mountain climbing in the rain_

_No more long hair clogging up the drain!_

_Life will never be the same_

Zack and Sephrioth took turns as the next few lyrics came up.

S: "Cleaning up the house again!"

Z: "Listening to House of Pain!"

S: "Having headaches in my brain!"

Z: "Listening to you complain!"

S: "Shopping at the Mall again!"

Z: "I'm outta rhymes, I gotta say!"

"_Life after Lisa's not so bad at allllllll!"_

Zack let out a laugh, turning off the ipod. "Damn we're good!"

"Hell yea, we are!" Sephiroth agreed, laughing boldly. Nearby, a red car passed by with a group of cheering girls inside.

"Nice voices, Sexys!"

Sephiroth chuckled at the comment, paying it now mind. Zack, however, did, and was now staring at his friend with an evil glimmer in his eyes. Sephiroth didn't like that look at all. "What?"

"Hey, Sephy…" This was not gonna be good. "Do you still play the guitar?"

"A bit, why?"

Zack's smile turned into a bigger grin. "I have an idea~" He sung with his tongue between his teeth.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He was going to regret such a question, he knew it.

"We should start a band!" He exclaimed, throwing his pumped fists in to the air.

Sephiroth blinked. "What? Why the hell should we do that?!"

"Because it would be awesome! And we could totally pull it off!"

"But who are we—"

"Reno plays a mean bass, you know!"

"What about a record dea---"

"Rufus! You're tight with him!"

Sephiroth smacked his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on. "Having you been planning this out?"

"Maayyyyyybbbbbeeeeee"

"Zack, I don't think we ca---"

"Come on, Seph! Do you really just wanna be a General? Think about the fame, the girls, the fact you could actually do something you like!"

Sometimes the idiot had a point. And unfortunately, that point was enough to make Sephiroth actually do it. He didn't know how Zack tricked him, but in a couple of months, Silver Seduction was up and running.

* * *

With water dripping down his features, Sephiroth shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. Even without the band, he would have been famous. Sephiroth, the General. That's what Hojo wanted him to be, that's what everyone wanted him to be. But not him. He guessed he had Zack to thank for pulling him out the military before he had been pumped up with even more mako then before.

Hojo still called, asking him to come back. Stop being stupid. That he was his experiment and only that. Every time, he deleted the message and walked away. He no longer owned him.

Speaking of the spiky haired moron, he'd have to met up with him soon. Wrapping a towel around his slim waist, the silver man emerged from the steaming room and looked at his cell phone. One text message. Well, at least Zack didn't stuff his inbox with 'Are you there' messages again.

But he wished he had as he flipped open the silver phone and read the message.

_Hei Sep4! :D Wr on our way 2 the udio now. C u ther! _

Sephiroth stared at the text blankly. Good gaia! Even if he was typing one handed, he couldn't proof read this and see it was almost impossible to decode? Zack obviously skipped grammar during school. What the hell did ':D' mean anyway?! Oh wait…turning it side ways, he could see it was a smiley face. Idiot.

Holding the towel tight, Sephiroth pressed speed dial and waited for Zack to pick his phone.

Three rings in and the noise had been replaced by Zack's annoying voice. "Hey, Seph! Didja get my message?!"

Sephiroth nodded and turned to grab clothes from his closet. "Yes, and I didn't understand a word. Care to clarify?"

"You didn't? Sooo annoying…" Someone grumbled something on the other side of the phone. "All I said was that we're going to be at the studio soon."

"We?" He asked, swinging a pair of black boxers and jeans of his shoulder.

"Yup! Cloud's with me!" For moment, he had a hard time placing name with face. Ah, Cloud. Now he remember whom he was talking about. He had met him around a month ago at a concert, the boy with an angel's face. Blond hair, blue eyes, cute smile. He had found him almost precious when he first saw him, even more so when the boy couldn't utter word to him. Sadly, right after he disappeared on him and never saw him again. Zack said he got sick, but he had assumed Cloud had ditched him because he disliked him.

A rich chuckle rose from his throat when he heard a sweet voice scolding Zack. "All right, I'll see you two there. And Zack, don't get Cloud killed when driving there!"

Before hanging up, he had heard Zack yell some curse or another. Putting the phone down, he pulled his towel off and replaced it with his boxers. He never really liked some colors, so he stuck with basics. Though sometimes blue and green graced his body. Today, it was a black wife beater under a black jean jacket. Placing on his jeans, he stuffed his feet into a pair of combat boots. Pulling the hair band out of his hair, he let the wild mane fall to its place near his thighs and put sunglasses on his face. Well, he couldn't be seen by the fangirls, could he?

The studio wasn't that far off, a ten-minute drive when there was no traffic. Grabbing his keys, he walked down the darken halls of his apartment and locked the door, then put in the security code, and locked it again. You couldn't be too careful.

In few sped up moments, Sephiroth had escaped any stalker-fangirls watching him and ducked into his car. With one move, the car was on and moving out of the parking lot. The day had started out crappy, let's see if Zack could screw up even worse for him

**

* * *

A/N: And done! I'm very glad with how many alerts and favorites I've gotten from just one chapter. Now I know I can continue without being unsure! Thank you everyone!**

**Originally, I was just going to use 'She Hates Me', but as I was writing the flashback, I was listening to 'Life After Lisa' and saw the similarities, so I used both. Hey, now you have double to image when thinking of Zack and Sephiroth singing at the top of their lungs!**

**Yes, some of the original time line fits in with the story. But only some. And yes, I hate Hojo. Dirty bastard ruining everyone's lives! Jackass!**

**R&R!**


	3. All My Loving

**Playlist 3: All My Loving- By the Beatles**

"ZACK! KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Horns honked and angry curses filled the air as Zack went speeding down the wrong lane without a care in the world. Cloud held onto to the backseat for dear life, random instruments and packages on his lap. It was always Zack's job to replace anything broken during rehearsal. This was because Zack was usually the one to break said equipment.

Right and left, the car shifted in a reckless manner, the driver to enclosed in his music to care about anything. It should be illegal to give ipods and cars to morons. Braving against the wind which pushed him back, Cloud gripped the back of driver's sit and tore the earphones right out of Zack's ears.

"ZACK!"

The raven punk blinked for a moment, wondering what had happened to his music when he looked back and smiled at the disheveled blond. "Hey, Cloudie! Sup?"

"Don't 'sup' me! Have you forgotten you're DRIVING**,** you moron!?"

"Awww, don't worry! I'm a professional!" Grinning, Zack let go of the wheel and leaned back in his sit. The car skewed to the left, almost hitting another car when Zack reached out and gripped the wheel once more. "See?" He laughed. Cloud did not do the same. Back in his sit, the blonde's eyes widen in fear as he grabbed the fabric over his chest. Opening his mouth, the words fell out as his voice shook. "Z-Z-Zack…if I survive this trip, Imma slit your fucking throat with these guitar strings…"

Zack laughed again and shook his head in amusement. Smirking, he turned back with a devilish look. "Hold on, then! Cause we're about to go into hyper drive!"

"Zack, what are yo---**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**"

Without warning him, Zack's foot stomped down on the pedal and went speeding into a tunnel. Zack's cheers mixed with Cloud's howls while they avoided cars and walls.

"WOOOOHOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO IT'S NOT!"

A few minutes later, Zack had managed to get him, the car, and Cloud to the studio safely. Making the car stop, he calmly turned the motor off and looked back at Cloud. All the blonde's hair had been forced to stand straight up in the air, his blue eyes had widened, and his nails had clawed into the leather sit of the car. All in all, he was pretty much petrified of driving thanks to him.

Unable to hold it in, Zack burst into a fit of laughter. "Cloud! HAHAHA! THIS TOO GOOD! HA! YOUR FACE! Oh, my stomach!"

Coming back to reality, Cloud's expression switched from fear to rage in a second flat. Removing his hands from the sit, he grabbed a drumstick and started to whack Zack over the head. "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL, JACKASS!"

Zack laughed, covering his face with his hands. "OW! HAHAH! CLOUD! STOP! THAT HURTS!"

"I HOPE IT DOES!"

"BUT WHAT DID I DO!?"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US, RETARD!"

With that, Cloud gave him one final smack, sending the laughing man into the wheel.

* * *

"Owwwww! Cloud, you really hurt me!"

Cloud ignored him, carrying the bags full of equipment while Zack carried in the new drums. Damn, he had been driving with the man before, but he didn't think he was this bad! How in the world did he get a license?! Maybe he drugged the supervisor, or slept with her; depending on the gender, that is. Huffing, the blond quickened his pace. He just wanted to get in there and hide in the recording studio before Sephiroth came and saw him.

Sephiroth

The very thought of him sent shivers down his spine. What would he wear today? Leather, tight, tight leather? So tight he could see his--- Cloud's face turned a bright red. Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty mind! Bringing something like that up unprovoked! What a pervert he was!

"Cloud! Are you getting sick?" Zack called out, pulling the boy back by his collar. Cloud shook his head wildly, the blood rising to his face and heating his body. "N-n-n-no! I'm fine!"

"Zackary, your little friend seems to be having a panic attack…" A soft, velvet voice said. Cloud turned to see a man there, with brown, chin length hair and bright teal eyes. Tight, blue jeans covered his legs as a long, red jacket draped over the man's shoulders.

Zack dropped Cloud and everything else in his hands. "Genesis! What's up, budday!" Pushing the blond forward, he came to a stop right in front of the other man. "Cloud, this Genesis! He's our entertainment lawyer!"

Cloud squirmed under the man's glance. "I-I-its nice to meet you…" Intimidating, that's the word that was going through his mind. He wasn't as tall as Sephiroth nor did he have the same sharp look in his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel nervous under him. He looked so graceful, so refined, so—

"OH MAH GOSH! ZACK! HE'S SO CUTE!" Suddenly, Cloud was swung into the air and crushed against Genesis' large frame. "Why didn't you bring him sooner? Look at him! He's like a giant plushie!" The brunette yelled, cuddling the boy with a large smile on his face.

Cloud looked back at Zack with a 'WTF' expression on his face. Was this the same guy he had just met a few seconds ago? Feeling a hand on his tiny arm, Cloud was pulled back, being patted on the head by Zack. "Sorry, Gen. Ya see, Cloudie-poo here has a little crush on Sephy and can't look him the eye!" He laughed.

"ZACK!"

"What?"

Genesis gave the younger boy a comforting look and patted his shoulder. "S'kay, kid. It's not surprising in the least bit. After all…You're so cute!" Again, he glomped him and spun him around in a circle.

"I WANNA KEEP 'EM! I WANNA KEEP 'EM!"

Hearing a door open, Cloud was too dizzy to see who had come in or who had pulled him out of Genesis. He did, however, hearing whining. "Awww, Angie!"

Looking up, Cloud blinked in surprise. Right next to him was an older Zack! "W-w-wha…?!" The confused blonde's head turned from right to left in disbelief. This was like a nightmare! There were TWO Zacks?!

"Yo! Angeal! Sup?" Zack asked, grinning from ear to ear. The elder man turned to him, taking sunglasses off his bright blue eyes. He smirked, a toothpick moving with his lips. "Oy! Zack! Took you long enough to get here!" An exotic accent spilled voice from his mouth, a mix between English and Spanish, maybe? Feeling his collar being lifted again, Cloud limply hung from the ground, staring curiously back at his friend. "By the way, I believe this is yours."

Placing him down, Angeal crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Well, ya gonna introduce me or what, Zack?"

The raven man blinked, scratching his head as he looked down at the nervous blond. "Uh…right! Cloud, this Angeal, he's our band manager. Angeal, this is Cloud, ya know, the one with amazing voice?" He whispered the last part unsuccessfully, as the boy could clearly hear him.

Angeal only pushed Zack's face away, smiling down at him. "So, you're Cloud? If what Zack says is true, which is an incredibly rare occasion ---"

"HEY!"

He chuckled. "Then you should sing for me sometime. How about it?"

Cloud blushed, shaking his head. Great, Zack was leaking out his information again. Stupid, gossiping bastard. "W-well, I guess…if it's not too much t-trouble…" Genesis bent down a bit, placing both hands on his slender shoulders. "You sing, Cloud?! Oh God, I knew you looked too much like angel! This is just like in Act 2 of LOVELESS when…" The three watched as the brunette went into a fangirlish rant about the book which lay in his coat pocket.

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Oi! Looks like Genesis got you in his sight, boy!"

"Huh?"

Zack patted his head while trying to explain the best he could. "Ya see, Cloudie-poo~ Genesis has what we like to call---"

"Fickle Cuteness Disease…" Angeal interrupted; bringing a short scowling on the other man's face. "Right…As soon as something adorable, like you, appears, the guy obsesses over it until something else pops up!"

"And that means?" Cloud asked, worried about the crazed man still freaking out behind him.

"It means we should have hid you before he saw ya! Now, who knows what that pedo might do!"

Genesis stopped in mid sentence of what ever he was saying, glared at Zack, and grabbed him by the cheek. "Now listen here! That kid was a liar! There was no proof, and you know it!" He yelled, pulling the laughing man closer. Cloud just blinked, continuously surprised with Genesis and the more he learned about him.

"Swe Clowd?" Zack managed to get out from his stretched mouth. "He's a pswcho! Ruw while wou can!"

"HMPH!" Twisting his cheek, Genesis started to drag Zack towards the door Angeal had appeared from before. "Come along, Zackary! We need to go over the lyrics of one of your songs! They might **insult** someone!" With that, he tore open the door and pulled Zack in with him.

After a few calm moments of staring in astonishment, Cloud heard a deep chuckle rise from the man's next to him throat. "I feel bad for you. You have to deal with that everyday!"

Cloud found him laughing along side him as he picked up the things he had dropped when Genesis attacked him. "S'kay. You get use to the idiot after a while…"

"And still you help clean up his messes? Why are you carrying all that for him?"

Cloud let out an annoyed sighed as his mind played back the morning's events. "Zack apparently forgot to get everything yesterday and dragged me with him…I didn't realize that I was jumping into a car with a psychopath…"

"He sped down a tunnel blindly?"

"And let go of the wheel while doing it…"

"…I think I'll drive you home tonight…"

"Thanks."

Bending down, Angeal took the drums from the ground and easily carried them into the room. Cloud followed curiously after him. Well, at least the man only matched Zack in appearance and not in personality. In all this insanity, he needed someone with common sense. Slipping into the unknown room, Cloud rose his eyes and stopped in shock. It was the Recording Studio!

A red soft carpet covered the floor, matching the black walls covered by mixing tracks and furniture. It was a comfortable room, if not a bit small, with a large golden-bordered window over to the left wall. Obviously the patted room it over looked was where the band officially sung everything. Microphones, guitars, drums, and stands hide in the dark room. He couldn't actually believe he was here!

"Cloud, just put that stuff anywhere, alright?" Angeal's voice caught him right in the middle of his musing, causing him to blush and close his open mouth. Clumsily dropping the bags on a near by chair, the blond looked about him once more. Zack sat across Genesis angrily, looking over a piece of paper as the brunette went on about how he couldn't say he wanted do something censored to a woman like this. Angeal stood behind him, correctly putting all switches in their rightful places. Good, Sephiroth wasn't here yet. Maybe he could hide somewhere before he---

"CLOUD?!" Suddenly, a voice came screaming through a speaker, scaring the crap out of everyone in the room. The door to the soundproof room slammed open, revealing a redheaded man standing, breathlessly. The spiky mess was caught in a ponytail, a piercing hung from his right ear lob to his bottom lip. Two red tattoos sat on his cheeks, with goggles covering the top of his head. A red blazer covered a partly open white shirt with black pants and matching boots. Pushing himself from doorframe, the man grabbed Cloud. "Dude! You finally came! Friggin awesome!" He squealed, gripping the blonde's shoulders.

Still recovering from the attack on his ears, Cloud just blinked. "Uhh…Hi, Reno. You miss me?"

"Miss you?! Dude! It's been months since I've last seen you!" Months? It was actually weeks, but who was he to count? He was, because in that exact time he had been hiding from his idol. But he wouldn't tell Reno that.

He had met Reno when they first moved into Seventh Heaven, the redhead invited in by Zack just before the band made it big. Reno played the bass almost perfectly, as he carried one with him everywhere he went. EVERYWHERE. It hung from his back like it was a sword, breaking it out every single chance he got. Now that's obsession.

"So, whatcha been doing, Spiky? Come on, you can teeeeelllll meeeeeee…" He chimed, nudging Cloud playfully. Cloud smiled and was about to answer, when Reno went backwards.

"UGH!"

Looking over him, he saw Zack kneeling on the floor, pulling on Reno's ponytail so far down that the two's eyes could meet. "Hey Roosterhead…Every time you see Cloud, could you NOT try and blow all our brains out?" He asked irritation evident in his voice. Reno narrowed his eyes, pulling his hair out of the man's grip. "Sure thing, Sonic the Hedgehog. But make sure to take that stick out of your ass, kay?"

"Fucker!"

"Bitch!"

"Your mother was a hamster and your father was a whore!"

"Go stuff jelly beans in your a-hole!"

Cloud watched as words were exchanged between the two punks, Angeal and Genesis trying to keep the two apart. Now he was really glad he only had to live with Zack. The both of them in the same room would leave Tifa without glasses or plates for months. Laughing at such a scene, both in his mind and in reality, Cloud didn't notice the door opening slowly.

Two slender, perfectly pale hands reached out and grabbed the two men by their hair, slamming their heads together. "Would you two please stop this fucking nonsense?" An elegant voice, glossed with annoyance, asked calmly. A lump was caught in his voice as it dawned upon Cloud who the owner of such voice was. Only someone such as him could have a voice that sounded so good, even when he cursed. Bringing his head up, the blonde stood paralyzed at the sight before him. With the door open wide, light engulfed Sephiroth, making him look like an angel clothed in black robes.

"Seph! What the HELL, man?" He heard Zack yelled, but it sounded so distant at the moment. Was Zack even there? He couldn't tell with only Sephiroth in his vision.

The silver man let go of the two, dropping them both on their asses. "I swear, it's like dealing with children when you're all around…" He commented, turning his attention to Angeal. "Weren't you two watching them?"

Angeal sighed, running a hand through his smooth black hair. "What do I look like, an idiot's keeper?"

"Welllll~" Genesis started, only to shut up before he angered his friend. Sephiroth shook his head. Why did he come here again? Picking up the sound of clothing being shifted, Sephiroth looked straight at the small blond who had taken a step back. That's why he had come. For the little blond that had high tailed it when they first met weeks before.

"Well, Cloud. It's good to see you again." He said smoothly, with an almost flirtatious smile. He watched the blonde squirm, his hands fidgeting behind his back as he attempted to move away.

Cloud bit his lip, unable to let the words slip out of his mouth. What was he to do? Say it was good to see him as well? "I-I…I mean…I f-feel the same as…well…" He managed to voice out, a deep scarlet covering his usually white skin. He could hear the man chuckle as a hand ran through his untamed hair. Now that was a pleasant feeling. He wouldn't mind feeling that as Sephiroth stuffed him with his hot, hard d---

Cloud jumped, almost smacking himself for those thoughts again. He's been hanging out with Zack WAY too much! As he pulled away, Sephiroth blinked in surprise and then smiled. Too innocent, to become flustered by something such as touching his hair.

Flicking his hand, the silver rockstar pushed Cloud forward. "Come along, we'd better start recording before one of us lose our artistic interest. Did you fix the song, Gen?"

"I tried; Zack hid a lot of sexual innuendos in it."

"I thought it would fit!"

"Zack…you do realize not only sex perverts listen to our music, right?

"…Maybe…"

"Can't make a horse drink from some water if it doesn't want to, Seph! Especially a stupid one!" Reno yelled, jumping over Zack's head and running into the studio. The raven haired punk glared daggers as he ran in after him, crashing into his set of drums.

Sephiroth shook his head. "And you have to live with that every day…Poor thing…" He whispered to Cloud. Gently, he pushed the boy into a chair in front of the window. "Ever been in a recording studio before?"

Cloud shook his head, blue eyes scanning the red carpet. _Is that a candy wrapper? Ohhh! Shiny!_ He thought, trying to distract himself from the god in front of him.

"Then relax and just watch." Tearing the blonde's eyes from the carpet, he turned his entire body to the window and whispered softly in his ear. "Enjoy, _Cloud_…"

Cloud's eyes widen, his mouth gapping as Sephiroth's warm breath touch his skin. The hair on his neck rose as the silver man's presence disappeared, leaving him alone. Next thing he knew, Angeal and Genesis were sitting next him, speaking into the mic.

"Okay guys…start on three." Angeal said, pressing a large green button. Sephiroth placed his guitar, Masamune V.2, in his hands as he gripped the microphone with his other hand. Slowly, Genesis' three fingers went down and the green 'Recording' light lit up.

Music danced out of the speakers, filling the room with life as Sephiroth began to speak into his mic.

"_Babe, you're cruel and mean in a no good way_

_But damn! _

_You've got a body of goddess that makes me sway!_

_You make me fall, with your bitchy lies_

_But you've got a good reason_

_You Queen of Ice!_

_Whiplash!_

_You tear me apart!_

_Whiplash!_

_You work of art!_

_Whiplash!_

_Baby don't you see?_

_Being with you is like having knife in my heart!" _

Cloud gulped. Were those green eyes staring at him as he sung? No, no. Sephiroth must have no where else to look. It was just like him to think his rock god was looking at him; he was such a fangirl! As the song continued on, Cloud couldn't keep his eyes off the lead singer, who was running his expert hands over the strings. How many women had he touched with those fingers? One? Two? A thousand? He wished he was one of them. Even a one-night-stand would be wonderful to him, just to have his hands enclosed over his body.

Again, those green, cat-like eyes connected with his, making Cloud fall apart within. It was like he could hear what he was thinking. Sephiroth, with his intense glare.

Lifting his body from his chair suddenly, the blond turned around and ran out the room. "I-I don't feel good!" He yelled when he heard Genesis call out to him. Turning a random corner, Cloud found his way to an empty balcony, the day sky starting to disappear under a night blanket.

"Stupid ass…" He scolded, leaning over the cool riling. Cars sped through the streets under him. One red sports car skipped a few red lights, causing drivers to honk at him. He could hear a crash a few moments later, but that didn't lighten the mood. He was still a coward in his own mind. Thinking dirty fantasies, jumping away from his idol, whom he would get on his knees and worship if he was on his TV screen.

It was just like him to run away.

"I made mistake. I should have never agreed to come with Zack…" He whispered, running a hand through his spiky locks. He needed to stop this, otherwise he'd have to leave Midgar and go home. What did his mother always tell him if he was sad or upset?

'_Sing, Cloud! You have a voice that can make anyone happy! Don't deny yourself that!'_

As much as he disagreed with that memory, he couldn't help opening his mouth and speaking the words of one of his favorite songs.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you;_

_Remember I'll always be true._

_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home ev'ry day,_

_And I'll send all my loving to you."_

* * *

Sephiroth paced down the halls as he looked for the blond that had run off a few moments before, saying he was 'sick'. That wasn't the reason and he knew it. Obviously, the boy felt embarrassed for some reason, though he couldn't tell why. Was it because he was around a bunch of rockstars? No, he acted normally around everyone else. Something else was up, something that had to do with him.

About to turn another corner, Sephiroth's expert ears picked one of the most melodic sounds he had ever heard. It was like an angel singing. Soft, youthful, full of life. It took his very breath away. In fact, he hadn't been breathing at all! Who? Who was singing so perfectly that it actually caused the Great Sephiroth to lose the air within his lungs?

Drawing closer to the voice, the silver haired man opened the glass balcony door slowly. But when he did, he thought he was seeing things. There, leaning on the riling, was an actual angel! Sun gold hair, pale skin, and the moon light made the being look as though he had wings!

And while he stood there in awe, the angel kept on singing, unaware of who was there.

"_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home ev'ry day,_

_And I'll send all my loving to you._

_All my loving I will send to you._

_All my loving, darling I'll be true."_

Finally, the blond was content. Extremely content, actually. His mother was right, his voice could calm him in even the most uneasiness of moments. Closing his eyes, he smiled and breathed in. Maybe he could face Sephiroth now that he…

"Cloud…?"

The boy stopped, his heart almost bursting out of his chest. Spinning his body around, he found Sephiroth standing by the door, staring at him with astonished green eyes. No…he couldn't have…heard him…

Again, Sephiroth spoke out to him. "Cloud…was that you singi---"

"I gotta go!" He interrupted, the blood rushing to his cheeks at the speed of light. As he stepped forward, he found himself losing his footing and falling forward. But instead of meeting cold concrete, he felt something warm and soft around his body.

Cloud almost lost it as Sephiroth's voice reached his ears. "Are you okay?"

That was it. Now that he realized who was actually holding him, the small blonde's eyes closed and his body became limped. That's right; Cloud fainted like a fangirl.

Speechless, Sephiroth just held the lifeless boy in his arms. He could hear footsteps coming, but at the moment, he really couldn't really careless.

Zack was the first to arrive, followed by Reno. "WHOA! Sephiroth?! What did you do to him?!"

"I heard him sing…"

Reno blinked. "Oh boy…and he fainted right after?"

He nodded.

"Now what Zack?"

The raven haired punk smirked, holding his hand to his chin. "I think I've got an idea…"

* * *

**A/N- Oh my God…-sniff- Y-you guys…So many reviews and alerts! And I made you wait soooo long! I'm sorry! School's been crazy these last few weeks! I can only hope everyone is still interested! Because now, it's gonna get crazy! Why? Because Zack Fair has an idea! And Zack's ideas are ALWAYS crazy!**

_**Whiplash **_**is completely made-up! Once again, if there is someone with that song, I'm sorry! I did not know! Also, you can laugh at the lyrics because I am a HORRIBLE song writer. My brothers' have the musical talent, not me.**

**I LOVE Genesis and Angeal in this chapter. And if Angeal wasn't going to have an accent, Reno was. Remember that. I love my Roosterhead as well! So awesome!**

**I died while naming Seph's guitar 'Masamune V.2'! HAHA! Of course, he still has his trusty sword around, but I would think he wouldn't give up the name that easily! And so, that's how that idea was born! I should have named Zack's drums the 'Buster Drums'! Oh God! I'm dying! XD**

**Thank you, all those who pointed out my grammar mistakes. I've been trying hard to fix it so it's an easier read for all of you. If I do miss something, please tell me so I can fix it. I'm doing this for your enjoyment, after all.**

**Sooo…that's it! Stay tune to see what happens next!**


	4. Crush

**Playlist 4: Crush by Mandy Moore**

"—_oud…Cloud…Cloud…"_

Someone was calling him. Someone with the most amazing voice he had ever heard. Someone whom he knew…whom he wanted to be…

"_Wake up…come on Cloud…."_

No. If he woke up, the dream would end and that voice would stop calling his name. Then where would he be? In his bed, alone as he stared up at a darken ceiling. No way was he going to let that happen!

"Wait! I know how to do it!"

No…not that voice! Anything but---

"HEY! BLONDIE! WAKIE! WAKIE!"

As two hands gripped his shoulders and shook his entire body, Cloud's bright blue eyes shot open and kicked the person right in the chin. Said person then proceeded to slam right into a wall. And that person just happened to be Zack.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Reno yelled from behind them. Cloud blinked his bright blue eyes in confusion as he tried to comprehend on where he was and who was laughing behind him.

Let's rewind now. He remembered getting up this morning and being dragged out of the house by Zack, which ended with him screaming at the top of his lungs while they sped down the highway at 90 miles per hour. Then meeting Genesis, Angeal, and Reno, afterward getting invited to listen to the band record a song. What happened after that? It was all a blank. …Wait…now he remembered.

Sephiroth had showed up. Sephiroth had heard him singing. Sephiroth had caught him when he tripped. And he fainted right in his arms in utter embarrassment!

Letting it dawn upon him, Cloud then realized who had been sitting next him, making deep, sweet laugher. Sephiroth was seated comfortably out stretched, one denim leg lazily hanging over the other. Scanning the rest of the room, in which he recognized as not being one of the rooms he had entered earlier, he noticed Angeal and Genesis standing together by the wall, while Reno leaned over the couch's armrest lazily. Each face was red with amusement as they stared down at Zack, who was seated on the floor. Tears sat on the edge of his eyes as he held his chin in pain.

"Why, Cloud?! Why the face?! Why couldn't you kick me somewhere else with those boots?! Those things are like being hit by a metal pipe!" He whined, his eyes growing darker as Cloud gave a laugh. This laugh, however, was a nervous one.

"Sorry, Zack…It was out of reflex."

"Bull! You always hit me with your hands when you wake up!"

He shrugged. "My hands were occupied."

Zack glared again, but more over at everyone else laugh then just him. Getting up off the floor, the raven haired punk brushed the back of his pants off and walked towards Cloud. But instead of a scowl, his face had a grin on it. "And that's the thanks I get for carrying you here when you fainted? I'm hurt, Cloud!"

The blond blinked. "You? B-but…I-I…" Oh thank God! If it was Zack he accidentally fainted on, it wasn't so bad!

"He's lying!" Reno yelled. "Seph carried you in here, Zack ran off in the other direction."

'_Ohhh! Gee, thanks Reno! Let's make this even more awkward for me, shall we? How about you tell him how my room is covered with his face?' _Cloud's mind screamed out in pure demise. Moving around in a robotic manner toward Sephiroth, Cloud's face turned ten times redder then its normal shade of pale white. "Uh…uh…I" He managed to get out between shallow breaths. "I'M SORRY I FELL INTO YOU!" He suddenly screamed, bowing his head.

Sephiroth's eyes widen in surprise for a moment before softening into a calm look. Zack was correct for once. Cloud was extremely shy, but in the cutest of ways! He just wanted to tie in him up and keep him locked up forever. Chuckling at the boy's outburst, Sephiroth reached towards him and lifted his chin up gently. "And what are you sorry about? I was, after all, the one who interrupted your private moment…"

Genesis and Angeal blinked and looked at each other. Did Sephiroth just…apologize?!

"B-but I…And you…Y-you s-shouldn't…" Cloud stuttered. Damn it! Why couldn't he get a word out?! It was those eyes…and that face…and that body. Okay! Everything about the man holding his face made it difficult to breath! Could you blame him?!

Letting go of Cloud's chin, Sephiroth simply waved his hand in the air. "I insist. Don't worry about it. Really. Don't worry about it." For a moment, his voice spiked with the coldness of ice. Cloud gulped and looked away, in shame. "Y-yes sir…"

Zack sighed at the two of them. This was going to take a lot of energy and time out of his busy schedule if this is the way they acted around each other. When he's done, the two of them better be _really_ grateful. Clapping his hands together, the spiky haired drummer called upon attention to himself. "Alright everyone! I've got an announcement to make!"

Reno shot up, "Are you finally coming out the closet!?" and received a pillow in his face.

"No. That's not it. You see, me and _boss man_ were talking while Sleeping Blondie here was napping."

Cloud's hair hidden face moved up in interest, blue eyes fill with curiosity. And it wasn't just him, either. Everyone in ear shot of the room immediately turned their attention on Zack, who stood smirking in the middle of the room. "Well? What did you two speak about?" Genesis finally asked after a few moments of irritating silence.

"Ohhh! You guys want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!

"Are you really, absolutely sure you want to kn---"

"JUST FUCKING TELL US ALREADY!"

Stepping back, the raven drummer pushed his hands up in a defensive manner as he laughed. "Alright! Alright! Hold your horses!" Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms over his chest. "You see, I told him that I found someone who could join the group as our new vocalist."

Sephiroth groaned. "Not that, again! I told you we don't need a new vocalist, Zack!"

"Not so!" Zack pointed out. "As we all know, you're voice, no matter how good, needs a rest every now and then! This guy could switch with you as to not put strain on both of your heavenly vocals!"

"Can this guy play an instrument?" Angeal asked.

"Not that I know of, but he's a really quick learner!" For a moment, Cloud swore Zack's eyes shifted to him. What was he thinking? He didn't mention anyone on the way there, did he?

"Zack…"

"Oh come on, guys!" He whined, stomping a foot on the floor. "At least give him a chance! Let's hear what the boss has to say! He should be here any minu--"

Just as he had spoken, a loud knock came from door, followed by two more impatient ones. "Speak of the devil! He got here quick!" Strolling over to the door, Zack took his sweet time unlocking it before it was slammed open, hitting Zack in the face. In came two men, one of which was a tall, dark skinned man with a baldhead and sunglasses covering his eyes. Cloud guessed him as Rude, a friend of Reno who had showed up with him a couple of times. All of which he remained silent and blushed when ever Tifa came over to serve him a drink.

The second he knew as the one and only Rufus ShinRA, president of ShinRA corps., the most popular company out there. Anyone would know it was him just by looking at his face. Strawberry blond hair smoothed back neatly, light green eyes narrowed every time he opened them, and a smug smirk plastered on his face, giving him an 'I'm-so-much-better-then-you-bitch' sense. That white suit just gave it off even more, as if you could taste the arrogance in the air. Cloud could already tell he wasn't going to be fond of this guy.

"Well, Zack?" The president's voice was as superior as ever as he stood in front of the person he had slammed the door into, no apology for what he had done. "This guy better be good. I have a dinner at Midgar Towers in a half an hour and would hate to have the thing canceled."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, his face leaning on his hand in boredom. Zack could have spoken to him beforehand, he hated having to speak with this little prick about anything.

As he got up, Zack used Rude for support while he rubbed his nose. "Sup', Rude…"

"Hey, Zack…" Silent again. How he could ever be friends with Reno was beyond him.

"Zack!" Rufus yelled, annoyed already by the drummer's stalling. "Who is it? Is this 'Cloud Strife' here or not?!"

"CLOUD STRIFE?!"

Widen eyes were all directed to Cloud, who sat speechless with his mouth agape. Did he just say…his name? Speaking wasn't even possible at the point Cloud's brain was at. Once more, the blonde's eyes rolled back as his body collapsed into the couch.

"WHOA! Cloud!" Zack yelled, smacking him awake. "Stay with me, bud! Stay with me!" When Cloud finally came back to the world, his eyes went into a straight up glare. Reaching out, nails turned claws and clung to Zack's face. "Zaaaaacccckkkk…If this is some kind of joke…" He growled, ready to tear his face apart.

Zack pulled away, turning towards Rufus once more. "One sec, boss man!" Ignoring the irritated expression on Rufus' face, Zack went back to the angry blond on the couch and the now confused looks everyone else.

"Okay, Zack. What are you up too?" Sephiroth commanded when he had bent down near him.

"Nothing! Look, Cloud, you know you're good. We know you're good! You were destined to be in this band!"

"Zack…"

"No listen! This is your one chance at the big time. I know you want to do it! And who is complaining you can't do it? Reno and I have heard you sing!"

"Damn right! Plus, with you, they'll be even more girls begging for a piece of our clothing!"

Zack nodded in agreement. "And Sephiroth has heard you sing! Come on, Seph! Tell him what you think!"

Now all eyes were on Sephiroth, who had nervously moved back. "Me? Why are you asking me?"

"Zack! Ten seconds! Let's go!" They heard Rufus demand, tipping at his wristwatch impatiently. The entire group spun around, Cloud being shoved forward towards the president. "Alright! Here he is!"

Rufus rose an eyebrow at him, taking his face in his hand for a moment. "This is him? I suppose you could consider him…pretty. He'd look better as a girl, though." Genesis almost shouted something in protest him, but Angeal's hand over his mouth prohibited him from doing so. "Anyone have any objections?"

Once again, everyone's glance moved to Sephiroth, who in turn sighed. Why was the responsible of this band always thrust upon him? "Do it. You're the president, after all."

"Fine. You." Rufus spoke, shoving a finger into his face. "Sing. Now."

"S-sing? What am I suppose to--"

"I don't care! Just do it!"

Cloud's brain jumbled around inside his head, nervous about what he was going to sing. Unable to think, Cloud just took a deep breath and spit out the words of a random song.

_"Y-you know everything that I'm afraid of…You do everything I wish I did. Everybody wants you, everybody loves you…"_

The entire room watched on in awe, even Rude was caught off guard by the boy's voice as his glasses slid off his face. Sephiroth closed his eyes, smiling for an reason unknown to even him. In truth, he loved hearing that boy's voice again.

_"I know, I should tell you how I feel…I wish everyone would disappear. Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me and I'm shy to say! Ohhhh! I've got a crush on you! I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you! Ohhh! I've got a crush on you! A crush on you!"_

Immediately after, Genesis broke into tears and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Oh, Cloud! That was so –sniff- beautiful!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop with the water works!" Angeal snapped, dragging the brunette away. But Cloud could tell by the way his eyes looked that he was astonished as well. That didn't matter, though. What did matter was the man who stood in front of him, his eyes closed in deep thought. Then, they opened and with it came out a piece of paper. "Sign here."

Cloud looked at the pen like it was a foreign object, as if he couldn't comprehend the motion of writing. Back and forth his head went, trying to find out what the man was making him do.

Rufus rolled his eyes and pushed the items into his hand. "Sign your name. You're going to be part of the band."

If he was a volcano, Cloud would have exploded. "WHAT?!" Genesis squealed into pure delight, hugging Zack for what he had done. Sephiroth jumped up from couch in manner that made the blond think his idol was about to protest. "What are you thinking, President?"

The man laughed with a shake of his head. "Nothing, what do you think? I don't know what I'm doing? That kid is one of the best singers I've ever heard. I want him on the band."

"I see…" The rocker looked at the blond, who then turned his bright blue eyes up at him. What he felt right there told him not protest against this, and never doubt it. He wanted Cloud as well, in more ways then one. "Well, it isn't up to anyone else, is it? Cloud, what do you wish to do?" He asked, smiling down at the boy, who was slowly running his mind haywire.

Cloud looked at the paper blankly, and the moved to Zack, then Reno, Genesis, Angeal, and finally…Sephiroth. If that smile wasn't enough to make him decide on what to do, then he was an asshole and Jesus Christ was sitting outside the window waving at him.

"I'll do it!"

"YES! GO CLOUD!!"

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM, BUDDEH!"

Dodging the flying, cuddling threat that was Genesis, Cloud wrote his signature neatly against a wall and then handed it to Rufus. The President looked pleased at the piece of paper and folded it, then placed it into his coat pocket. "Alright, your first appearance will be at the concert a week from now. That shouldn't be a problem, seeing as Zack conversed you are well able to play the guitar."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at drummer, who was nervously laughing at the comment. "Did he now? I don't remember this."

"You mean you can't?" Rufus arched an eyebrow towards him and then waved his hand. "Oh well, too late now. Learn by the 17th or you're fired! Good day!" And with that, both the president and Rude were out the door and gone.

Angeal leaned against the couch, pulling Zack by his collar. "Great, Zack. You couldn't tell him Cloud has no experience playing with an instrument?"

"Nope!" He grinned. That didn't make matters better, though.

"Now what am I going to do? Come Zack, you obviously have all the answers!"

Zack smirked, wrapping an arm around the short boy's shoulders. "Oh don't you worry about that!" This was going just as planned. Oh, he was a genius! He should do this for money, he'd be rich in no time. "All you need is a teacher. I'd offer, but I'm not allowed to touch a guitar after that…one incident in the slums with those girls…"

Cloud didn't even want to know, he just stared blankly at him instead. "Okay! Any takers?" Zack winked at Reno who smiled and shook his head. "Nope! Mez and my girlie are heading out to the town tomorrow!"

Genesis raised his hand. "I'll do it! I'll---OWWW! Angeal!" He groaned when the man's elbow stabbed him in his side. He opened his mouth to yell at him, but the man's hand was firmly placed on his right shoulder as narrowed eyes looked at him intensely, causing him to shut it. "No. You can't, Gene. Don't you remember?" All the while, Angeal's head nudged towards Cloud and Sephiroth, sending Genesis the message he wanted to convey.

Genesis' eyes widen in understanding. "Oh…OHHHHHHHHHH!!" He then nodded and started to move his fingers around. "He's right! We have this thing with a guy at this place. It's going to take ALL day!"

"Indeed, all day. Sorry, Cloud."

That only left one person, a certain person who was looking around for anyone else who might be able to teach him. "Sephirooooth?" Zack called, snaking his way towards him until the two were so close they were nearly kissing.

"You want me too? Can't you just, I don't know, find someone else to—"

"Cooommmmmmeeee ooonnnn, Seph!" Zack whined; he despised it when he whined. Like nails on a chalk broad! "Look at him! Do you really wanna see…" Zack reached over and grabbed Cloud's face. "…this face all sad when Rufus kicks him off because no one could teach'em how to play?"

"You shouldn't have lied to him then…"

Stubborn as always. Just as Zack was about to say something else, he noticed his friend's eyes moving downward in disappointment, which coaxed a responds of guilt in the supposed 'stone-hearted' lead singer of Silver Seduction. Just a little more and…

"It's okay, Zack. I knew it was too good to be true, anyway…"

BINGO! Zack watched as Sephiroth ran a hand through his locks with a frustrated sigh. The man turned his green eyes to the boy and felt his heart being weighed down. He didn't want to do this but… "Fine. I'll teach him."

Cloud's head snapped up, his eyes filled with hope and joy. When seeing such an angelic look, Sephiroth couldn't help but let the smile he was holding in out. And as much as he tried, he couldn't keep that commanding voice he had as he spoke to the blond. "I'll pick you at 11:00. If you're not up and dressed by the time I get there, I'm leaving you!" He lied. He'd wait forever if he had to and he knew it.

Cloud stood straight up, his hands clenched together as he smiled up at his idol. "S-sir, yes, sir!"

Reno pumped his hands in the air. "Whoa! Celebration! Come on! We tis need to go out and party on behalf of our new vocalist!"

"YEAH! TIME TO GET DRUNK!" Without a warning or a hint of what was going to happen next, Reno and Zack hand hooked arms with Cloud, picked him up off the ground, and ran with him out the door as he screamed/laughed for helped.

"HEY! LET GO OF MY BIRDIE!" Genesis screamed, running past his childhood friends and sliding out the door. He fell for a moment, then picked himself up and bolted down the hall screaming to be 'delicate with him'.

And for a few moments there was silence, giving Sephiroth time to think about what he had just agreed too. In his entire life, he had never willingly agreed to help someone with anything. Why would he offer this one boy guitar lessons?

"Some one has a crush~" He heard a voice tease him from behind. Turning, he saw Angeal as he strolled around with his arms behind his back.

He arched a silver eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really…" Sometimes that accent was so heavy and sometimes it wasn't. Was it ever real? "I can tell. Trust me, I can read you like a book by now."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's just a boy!"

Angeal smirked, leaning against the doorframe for a moment. "If that were true, then why did you have that dazed look in your eyes when you heard him singing? Or…why did you offer to help him, when you didn't even offer me help when you broke my leg?"

"That was your own fault!"

"Either way!" Angeal shrugged. "I can tell you have a crush on him like a little school boy and now you have a date with him!" Out he went, but before he was completely gone, he popped his head out again. "And don't screw this up! You might actually have something this time!"

And he was gone, only his soft steps on the carpet the sign of his existence. Sephiroth looked down at the floor, a frown on his face from annoyance. If he said he had no idea what he was talking about, then he'd be a liar, and a bad one at that. Flipping a stray hair out of his face, Sephiroth bit down on his nail.

_Cloud Strife…What are you doing to me?_

* * *

**A/N- I AM DONE! LET US BREAK OUT THE BOOZE! With finals, my screaming siblings, and the fact that my computer saved over the first copy when I was half way done, it was amazing that I actually finished it this quickly. I just sat down and forced myself to type and type until my fingers bled…No, not really.**

**Hehw…This is the actual first story I've ever written an outline for. It's only for the first ten chapters, but I didn't want to lose the ideas for it. You should be proud, I'm usually too lazy for that!**

**I've been trying to decide if I want to place some pictures for this story on deviant art. I might and I might not. I'll let you decide, seeing as I haven't touched the account in over a year because my scanner sucks and I just got it fixed like…two months ago. Its not hooked up to my computer, but I can try and get to be if anyone wants me too.**

**Yes, Rude is in this story. Why? Why not? I looooovvvvveeee me some Rude!**

**And thank you for the reviews, I hope I can satisfy all your needs with this story! See ya next chapter!**


	5. The Way You Make Me Feel

**A/N: Yaoi Alert! Below is a small sex scene. If you're uncomfortable with it, please skip down to the rest of the story.  
**

**Playlist 5: The Way You Make Me Feel- By Michael Jackson**

Long, slender fingers ran down his ribcage, holding his sweat-covered body in place as someone's teeth nipped at his collarbone. "A-Ah! Sephir…oth!" The blond moaned, biting his lips in pleasure. The silver haired man looked up at him, his cat-like eyes lit with desire and lust. Drawing his tongue away from the sweet spot that had been driving Cloud insane, Sephiroth moved up to capture Cloud's partly opened mouth with his. Licking and then plunging his tongue into the warm opening, he proceeded to fuck the excited boy's mouth while tracing his hands down the sides of his body until he came to the harden member that twitched at every lick, bite, and touch he gave to Cloud. Drawing a hand up, Sephiroth began stroking the shift, rubbing his index finger against the tip.

Panting into the kiss, Cloud's own tongue failed to do much but allow the other to dance around with it inside his mouth. "Seph…Ah! P-please…"

Smirking, Sephiroth broke away from the kiss and hovered over the boy. "Cloud…you're so hard, I wonder if I should just…" He whispered huskily into the boy's ear, giving a squeeze to the tip. Cloud moaned loudly in response, arching his hips into the man's hands. "Sephiroth!"

He heard him chuckle deeply, moving his lips down until he came to the base of the shift, breathing heavily against the tender skin and driving Cloud over the edge. "Alright, kitten. Just because you need it so badly, I'll--**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**"

"**AHHHH!!!!"**

Cloud shot up from underneath his light blue covers; sweat cascading down his limbs from his dream. He groaned at what he saw. He was in his room, Sephiroth's paper eyes staring at him from every inch of the walls. Near to his head was a loudly screaming chocobo alarm clock, a stupid present from Zack, telling him to get the hell up. Slamming it off, Cloud sunk his wet face into his hands, his fingers running through his bangs. "Cloud, you pervert!" He scolded himself, a deep red blush burning into his cheeks. To dream such a dream about a man he could hardly speak to was so dirty! What if he had been talking in his sleep and Zack or Tifa had walked in to wake him up?! He didn't even want to think about what he would have said in such a state!

As Cloud tore his sheet off him, he was treated to a not so welcomed surprise by the obvious bulge in his pajama pants. "AHHH! It's sticking up!" He squealed, covering his crotch with his hands. In his flustered state, the blonde reached for the ladder, only to miss and fall from the bed unto the pillows that had fallen from Zack's war zone of a bed. He'd have to thank Zack later on; but right now he had to get rid of the problem in his pants. Like a mouse, he scurried into the bathroom and shut the door, reliving himself of his erection.

"Okay…now for a shower." Stripping himself of his clothing, Cloud opened the ducky curtains and walked in, turning the warm water on. But as soon as he had began to relax, a loud bang echoed from the wooden door.

"CLOUD! COME OUT!" To his surprise, it wasn't Zack doing the knocking; it was Tifa! "Tifa? Can it wait? I just got into shower." He yelled back, the shampoo he had placed in his hair threatening to sting his eyes.

He heard her sigh in impatience before she spoke. "Fine! Make it quick!"

Cloud did as he was ordered; washing the soap off his skinny body and the shampoo out of his blonde spikes before he walked out of the shower and placed a towel around his waist. Grabbing a second for his head, he managed to dry his hair easily, his spikes returning to him as soon as the cotton was removed. Placing the towel around his neck, he walked out and blinked in confusion.

Tifa and Aerith sat in his room, going through his closet and draws. Different pants, shirts, and shoes were spread out on the floor while all his earrings were out on the desk. "Uhhhh…Guys? What the hell?"

Aerith turned from his draw, holding a pair of jeans in her hands. "Oh! Cloudie! Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully, oblivious to his question. Tifa emerged from the closet with two pairs of boots. "Aerith, which one of these looks better with the shirt we picked out?" She asked, holding up a brown, zipper pair and then a black, shoe laced pair.

"The black, defiantly."

Cloud shook his head. "I'll rephrase my question; what the hell are you guys doing with me clothes?!"

The brunette picked her head up, her brownish red eyes blinking at him. "What do you think?! We're helping you get ready for your date!"

"Date?" It took the blond a while to actually understand what she said and when he did, his face went up in flames. "OH NO! NO NO NO NO! You're misunderstanding it! It's not a date! He's just coming to help me out!" He yelled, his hands up in a defensive manner.

Aerith giggled, raising from her spot on the floor and walking towards him. "Aw, Cloudie! There's no reason to get embarrassed! You should be happy!"

"Yeah!" Tifa yelled from the closet. "You finally got the man of your dreams to look at you! Don't go denying it!"

"But it's not a date…and how did you guys even know about it, anyway?!"

The two pointed to the locked door with blank stares, "Zack."

"Did someone call me?! Am I allowed in yet?!" The man's voice yelled from the other side, pulling on the still locked doorknob. Cloud glared at the door and then sighing. "I really don't think I need you guys to help me with getting dress, even if this was a date, so could you--"

"Seph's coming in a half an hour." Zack spoke out again. Cloud eyes widen in fear and looked at the girls, who just threw the articles of clothing at him. "Go get dressed! We'll pick out earrings while you do!"

"B-but I--"

"Cloud! Go!"

* * *

When all the running, screaming, and struggling to hurry up was finished, Cloud stood in front of his mirror fully dressed. He had to admit; Tifa and Aerith had a way with picking out clothing. He wore a long sleeved shirt under a white t-shirt that held chains at the bottom, a pair of black destroyed jeans with the black-laced boots from before underneath. On his ears were the silver wolf earrings he had gotten specially made for him as well as a matching chain around his neck. In all honesty, he did look good.

"Cloud, you look so good!" Aerith chimed from behind him, clapping her hands in delight. "Yeah, you look half way decent now!" He chuckled at Tifa's joke, walking past the two of them.

"I guess you're right." He answered, his hand on the doorknob when he looked back them. "Let's just hope Sephiroth likes it."

Just as he said that, the door had slammed open, almost hitting him in the face if he hadn't jumped away in time. "Cloud!" Zack scream with a grin. Realizing he had come inches away from smacking his friend, who stood panting, he laughed. "There you are. Seph's here for ya!"

In that very moment, Cloud's face went red and he fell to the floor. "I can't doooooooo iiitttttttttt~!" He whined.

Tifa's eyes twitched as she pulled the shaking blond up by his collar. "Cloud Darius Strife! You get the HELL up right now and go out with man; or so help me you'll get a kick so hard, it'll send you falling into deep space!"

If there was anything he knew to avoid, it was a woman who could pack a punch. Nodding his head, Cloud walked out the door, only to stop mid way when he saw Sephiroth sitting at one of the tables with a bored expression on his perfect face. A white dress shirt was left open at the collar as black pants graced his legs. And just when he was about to just walk back into his room and curl up under his sheets, he felt two strong hands pushing him gently down the stands. "Come on, Chocobo." He could hear Zack say as they traveled down the stairs, but his mind was too broken to comprehend anything else.

* * *

Sephiroth huffed and tipped his fingers against the table Zack had forced him to sit at while he went to get the blond nuisance known as Cloud. Yes, nuisance. Because all last night he had stayed up thinking of boy, not getting one wink of sleep. Not that it diminished his looks or anything; it just put him in a fouler mood then usual. And why was he sitting down anyway?! He wasn't some teenage boy waiting for his date to come down the stairs for prom! He should just storm upstairs and grab the boy himself!

As he pondered through his thoughts, he heard the sound of footsteps walking down stairs, causing him to look up. And when just he was going to scold the blond for taking his sweet time, his mouth went dry instead. Cloud looked absolutely adorable, from his blushing cheeks to his wide, bright blue eyes that stared at him in shock and awe. He wanted to hug him like he was a plushie; a friggin PLUSHIE! He didn't even like plushies!

Regaining himself far before anyone could take notice, Sephiroth rose from his chair and walked towards the fidgeting blond, whose glance had wandered down to the ground. "Are you ready to go, Cloud?" He asked a voice that surprised even him. For someone who hadn't slept all night, didn't want to be out, and was annoyed he had to wait for said boy, he sure as hell didn't sound like it. It was gentle and soft, a tone he rarely used with anyone.

Cloud gulped, too afraid to look up at his idol. "Y-yes, sir…"

"Good. Come along, we have work to do." The silver haired man turned away, motioning the blond to follow after him. Looking back at his friends, he received a push forward from Zack and thumbs up from Tifa and Aerith, who sat on the stairs. Waving goodbye, he walked out of bar, gaping at the silver sports car in front of him. It was one of the most beautiful, shiny cars he had even seen. He wanted to drive it and yet he didn't even want to be near it at the same time!

"The door's unlocked…" Sephiroth's smooth voice ripped him out of his musing, causing him to blush and stumble forward, opening the door awkwardly and then sitting down beside him. At the moment his body made contact with the chair, the seat belt came around and fashioned him comfortable to the seat. Now that was cool!

As Sephiroth turned on the car, Zack came out of the house and stopped right next to the car. "Hey, Seph! Don't go breaking my chocobo, kay?" He yelled over the engine, ruffling the blonde's hair. Sephiroth peeked out from his sunglasses, and swore he saw a flash of warning in his friend's eyes. Taking it as his mind playing tricks on him, he simply nodded and waved his hand, pulling out of the driveway and driving away.

Zack stood there by himself, watching the car disappear over the road. "Now it's up to those two to see what happens." He said with a smirk to his face.

* * *

Awkward; Cloud defiantly felt awkward. Especially with no music, no honking, and no talking to distract him from the obvious problem he was having. And you know what kept coming back to his mind? That dream from earlier. Every single time his mind wandered off, it went straight back to Sephiroth's hands running over his body. He seriously wished it wouldn't, but it did and now he couldn't even muster up the voice to say something to the rock god next to him.

"Cloud." He snapped his eyes to Sephiroth, whose face looked out at the highway, his eyes covered by sunglasses. Did he know how good he looked right now? With his silver hair blowing in the wind?

"Y-yes?"

"Have you really never played guitar before?"

Oh, that. Of course he was going to ask about that. Turning back to the hands on his lap, Cloud shook his head. "I have. When I was around ten, but I stop 'cause I didn't think I was any good…"

Sephiroth gave a nod to his head, still no sign of emotion on his face. "I see. Have you ever played a song on it?"

"A few. Just the normal 'doe ray me' tunes."

"Do you think you could play a few notes if I handed you a guitar right now?"

The question had made Cloud think. Could he? "I-I don't know. I guess I would have to see…I-I mean, it's been…what? Seven years? I really wouldn't know unless I tried…"

"I suppose so…"

And it was quiet once more. Quiet except for the wind blowing as they sped down the road and the few cars that went by them. Leaning against the open window, Cloud let out a small sigh. This was not going how he wanted it too go. Wasn't there anything they could talk about? Life? Music? Love? …Okay…maybe not love.

Sephiroth hated situations like these. There was this nervous air floating around them and it was annoying the ever-loving shit out of him. Asking about business hadn't gotten him nowhere with the boy. Small talk was not his thing. It made him feel foolish, even if the person he was speaking to was a complete moron in his mind.

That's it. They needed to say something; otherwise this would be a very, very annoying trip.

"So--" "I--"

The two men stopped in what they were saying when they realized the other was speaking, turning the other way in embarrassment.

"Cloud, I--" "Sephiroth, I--"

Again. It happened again. And the two went quiet again. With his blood rushing to his head, Cloud clenched his pants and gulped. "S-s-so…w-what made you…want to become a singer, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth clenched the steering wheel, not in angry though. He actually had to think about the question. Every time a reporter asked him that question, he simply said it was 'just something he wanted to do'. Truth was, it wasn't that at all. Sure, he had sort of followed after Zack when this whole thing started, but there was a deeper meaning to it. A deeper meaning he disliked telling people.

"It was…to free myself…" Was that hesitation in his voice?

Cloud blinked, 'to free himself'? "Free yourself? From what?" He asked in pure curiosity. In all honesty, Sephiroth wasn't planning on saying anything after that, but those fucking blue eyes made him change his mind in a second flat.

Licking his dry lips, the silver man let out a sigh. "As a child I was…let's say…abused. I wasn't allowed to step out of line, and if I did, I was punished." Cloud stared for moment, thinking he had just seen the man shiver. "As a grew older, I was freed from my father's clutches for a short time, as I had joined the military, I could speak to people now, even if they were somewhat intimidated by me. That's how I came across Zack." He let out a laugh in remembrance of the trouble making teenager who had been sneaking around the labs when they ran into each other. "If it wasn't for him, I suppose I'd still be there. The General…"

Cloud smiled, giving a small laugh. "General? That's a big change in a job, don't you think?" Normally, he wouldn't find his story something to laugh at, he may at times even been insulted, but Sephiroth couldn't help but give his own chuckle to the mix. "Well, its not like I was expecting to get this far. Besides, it's pretty much the same; except now I'm mobbed by fangirls and not fanboys."

"Do you…like it more then when you were in the military?"

The silver haired man shrugged, giving the boy a small smile. "At times it can be a pain in the ass but…its better then being a caged rat. So I guess it's a 'yes'."

"That's good to hear!" The blond returned his smile an even brighter one. So bright that caused Sephiroth's sunglasses to slip from his nose and his cheeks to redden. What was this feeling in his face, something warm… As the answer dawned upon, the silver haired covered his face with his hand in an effort to cover his blush, spinning his head the other way.

_T-Too…cute!_ His mind screamed while he inhaled deeply. What was he? Genesis?! Cute thing usually didn't affect him; you could hand him a kitten and he'd just stare at it as if it was nothing. This kid was making him go crazy… Well, crazier then normal, but all the same, what the hell is wrong with him?

Meanwhile, Cloud sat opposite from him, oblivious to his idol's uneasiness. He couldn't explain it, but he felt more comfortable now, like if Zack was sitting next to him. It was like his nervousness past from him to another person, freeing him of his worries. As the blonde looked up, he noticed a large red building coming up in the distance. "Ohh! Is that where we're going?"

Sephiroth nodded, not even daring to look the boy's way. "Yes, 'Hell's Beat', the best music store out there. I'm surprised Zack hasn't brought you there yet. Where does he get all the supplies from?"

"This place around the corner called 'Sammy's'."

"No wonder my strings have been breaking so easily! That bastard's been getting the cheap kind!"

Cloud chuckled. "Well you know how Zack is…"

"The cheaper, the better!" "The cheaper, the better!"

The two looked at each other again, but instead of turning away, they both roared with laugher. If there was one thing that brought two people together, it was making fun of Zack Fair.

**-Meanwhile-**

"ACHOO!" Zack sneezed violently; causing the water he was about to drink to spill out of the glass.

The water splashed onto Tifa's hand, making her pull back and growl. "Zack!" The raven drummer sniff, rubbing his itchy nose. "Sorry Tifa. I think I'm catching a cold…"

"Its cause you came home drunk last night!" Aerith groaned, rubbing her forehead. "You should be more careful Zack, especially if Cloud was sleeping when you went into the bar!"

Zack ignored her(he wonders why she's mad at him all the time), and just looked out into space. _'Why do I get a bad feeling that someone's making fun of me?_'

**-Back-**

The engine shut down as Sephiroth turned off the car and tore his keys out. He had parked off in his usual spot, the last corner nearest to the store. The location made for an easy get away if he was noticed and didn't mean he'd have to go a long way back and forth when bringing all his bought items out. As the key slid out of its hole, both seat belts lifted from the two, allowing them freedom from the car.

Cloud jumped out first, excited for the first time that day. Grinning, the blond stretched his limbs out, as the long car ride left him feeling stiff. Sephiroth slide out the other end, closing the door behind him. He lifted his sunglasses up over his head, sighing in relief. Just as he had hoped, the parking lot was slightly empty. Which meant less fangirls and a less of a chance of Cloud's secret getting out. Usually, the media was told immediately of what was going on with the band, as to avoid any damn paparazzi from finding out before hand; but this time was different. Despite his voice, there was a chance Cloud may not make it into the band. It was better for the blonde if everything was kept quiet for now.

With a few swift movements, Sephiroth had moved to the other side of the car and stood beside Cloud. "Come on." He said, grabbing the blonde by the wrist and dragging him forward. The moment those warm fingers wrapped around his skin, Cloud's flustered personality came back, along with his redden cheeks. But underneath those blond bangs was a smile, a small, shy one, but a smile nonetheless.

In all honest, Sephiroth hadn't realized what he was doing until he had walked into the store. When the automatic doors opened to their presence, the two were hit with a rush of cold hair. Why they needed to air condition a music store was beyond him. To stop something for over heating he supposed. As they moved through the walls of instruments, Sephiroth felt something shiver. It wasn't him, he didn't get cold easily, so what was…?

Then it hit him.

Abruptly stopping, the silver haired man dropped the confused blond's hand, seeming ashamed for what he had just done. In actuality, he was embarrassed. "S-sorry…" He mumbled, turning just in time to hide the light tint of pink on his cheeks. Cloud just shrugged it off and went on to look about him.

The store was huge, the ceiling high beyond his reach. Guitars hung from the ceiling, while others stood in cases and stands next to comfortable looking chairs. In the very back was the wind instruments, sitting in cases as well. And beyond even that were drums and microphones. Obviously, you were able to get all the straps and strings at the cashier, who probably knew the best ones to get.

Stepping forward, Cloud scanned through each and every electric guitar he was offered. Some were normal, with a curved bottom, others were shaped like they had been made in hell. He even came across a pink heart shaped one, which made him laugh. If Zack had came, he would have probably forced him to take that one. Finally, his eyes landed a dark blue guitar, the bottom curved while two uneven spikes sat at the top. A black flame had been painted on the side, matching the strings perfectly. The only problem? It was high above his head, out of his reach completely. Still, he tried anyway. Standing on his toes, Cloud stretched out as far as he could and flexed his fingers. The tips brushed the bottom, not even enough to make it move forward. The blond cursed on his breath, ready to just jumped and grab it when two hands snaked their way over his head.

"If you wanted it so badly, just ask." Cloud gulped, feeling a familiar body push gently against his from behind. Effortlessly, Sephiroth had pulled the guitar down and held it in his arms. "Nice choice. This should be easy for you to handle." Cloud nodded; in all honesty, he just chose it cause he liked the design, but Sephiroth didn't need to know that.

Taking the guitar from him, Cloud held the instrument awkwardly, trying to keep it balanced on his left leg. Sticking his tongue out, he started to brush the cords, only to have the guitar slip from his grasp. The boy squealed in embarrassment, bending over to grab it. Sephiroth chuckled, picking the guitar up. "I can believe how you thought you weren't any good. For one, you should know that the guitar strap helps hold it up." He said, fingering the black cloth that Cloud had some how missed. The silver haired man stepped forward and pulled the strap over the blonde's shoulders, then moved behind him and placed his hands over Cloud's, commanding them to the correct spots.

Cloud breathed out, trying not to moan when Sephiroth's warm breath tickled the back of his neck. His hands were limp against his, as if he was a puppet waiting be controlled. "Now stroke the strings" Cloud blushed, doing as he said. He watched as he worked his hands down the cords, already aware of the basic notes that he should play. As the music swept out of the instrument, Sephiroth smiled and released Cloud, listening in approval. "Well, I don't think you need much of my help if you can play the notes that easily."

Cloud stopped and looked up, a shy smile working onto his pale face. Praise from Sephiroth. Ah, now his life was complete. "Now its just a matter of reading the notes correctly. Do you need any help with that?" The blond shook his head. "Then I'll just buy you the guitar."

Sephiroth reached out and took the guitar from his hands. In flash, they had everything paid for(by ShinRA, of course), and Cloud was carrying the guitar in his new case. Compared to the big, black bag, the blond looked like a tiny doll. It was almost enough to make Sephiroth coo and hug him. Almost.

As they placed the equipment in the back of the car, Sephiroth peeked over the top at Cloud. "Are you hungry?"

The question had caught Cloud of guard, as he had been to caught up in his own thoughts, and bumped his head against the ceiling. "Oww~" he whined, rubbing the soon to be bump. "Uh huh. A little bit…" He could hear his idol chuckle, then the sound of footsteps coming closer. "I know a good pizza place near here we can eat at before we leave."

"Whoa. A pizza place. I didn't think stars would eat something so lowly!" The blond joked, standing to his own height. Sephiroth smirked, ruffling spiked hair that he amazed him so much. "True, that 'normal' people food doesn't interest me, but even I'm allowed to be 'normal' once in a while."

And with that, they were crossing the street. Ready to eat a whole pizza together. Unfortunately, things never went the way they wanted. Thanks to ShinRa, there was always a very large screen on a few blocks to state the up coming news. Normally, Sephiroth ignored it, as there was nothing that really interested him that the obviously fake smiling reporter on the screen said. This time, however, was different. Very, very, very different.

It was actually Cloud who noticed the TV screen as they passed by it. "Hey, look Seph. They're talking about Silver Seduction!"

Sephiroth was planning to just pull Cloud along, but the moment the band's name slipped out of those perfect lips, he stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. "What the Hell?!" Silver Seduction wasn't suppose to be featured in the news! Rufus had said nothing of any interviews! What did they have that they didn't know about?

A blond, slutty dressed girl for the gossip portion of the news sat with papers, which everyone knew had the script on it, in front of her. Just as Cloud said, the little picture behind her read 'Silver Seduction' in big silver letter. It was the headline underneath that made Sephiroth's heart drop.

'_Angelic Singer Joins the Band of Musical Devils?_'

"Hey, everyone!" The blond greeted with a wave. "This is Destiny with all your Celebrity 101 updates! Tonight we have a special report on the world's hottest rock group, 'Silver Seduction'! Late last night, President Rufus ShinRA of ShinRa Corps. signed an agreement with a new vocalist!" The girl squealed, crumbling the pages together. "Farther investigating lead to an exclusive interview with drummer, Zack Fair, who revealed to us the sleeping angel known as Cloud!"

The screen flashed to a lit street, in which Destiny now stood in front a piss-drunk Zack with a microphone. "Yeah…w-we…uh...hawve a wery good deal with ussss today…" He slurred out, wobbling against the open car. "Who would have known wittle Cwoudie would ever jwoin the bawd!" Opening the other door, Zack pulled out a sleeping Cloud(obviously not drunk seeing as his cheeks were their normal color) and started to wave the boy's hand around. "Say hi to the world Cwoudie!"

The screen froze on Cloud's face and zoomed out, revealing the excited Destiny at her current sit once more. "There you have it! Straight from a band member. Looks like Silver Seduction has a new heartthrob for us! And he's a good one, too! Stay tuned for Midgar with Fashion!"

Sephiroth and Cloud stood there in disbelief. All the color from their skin had drain out of their bodies as their mouths hung open. Suddenly, Sephiroth's body started to shake, a cruel smile forming on his lips. "Zaaaccckkkkarrryyyy Fair is dead!" He bellowed, clenching his hands together.

"How could he do that!?" Cloud yelled, his face now red with anger. "When I get my hands on that bastard, Imma---"

A very loud and ear bleeding screeched stop him mid sentence. The two spun around and found a very large and very scary group of girls standing across the street.

"OH MY GOD! Everyone! LOOK! It's Sephiroth and Cloud!" One of them yelled, her short brunette hair bobbing up and down. The squeals grew higher and higher as new voices screamed from the masses.

"Sephiroth! I want to have your babies!" "Oh! Look at Cloud! He looks as cute as he did on TV!" "Please love me!" "Sephiroth! We can have live happily together!" "Move over bitch! He's mine!" "Cloud! Marry me!" "We love you Sephiroth!" "Be mine!" "Rape me!" "NO! Rape me!" "EEEEEEEEE!!! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!"

There were plenty of things that struck fear in the heart of Cloud. The dark, his mother's rage, bugs, and snakes. But nothing. NOTHING in the world made him want to run more then a group of crazed, violent, and horny teenage fangirls. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they moved forward like wild animals towards them. He froze right there, too afraid to even pick his legs up and run.

"CLOUD! RUN!" He felt Sephiroth grab his hand and pull him forward, the fangirls right behind them. Down the street they ran away, unable to get to the car at the moment. Cloud looked back to see that the girls weren't giving way, but instead their screams were growing louder and louder. It was only when Sephiroth turned at the corner and ducked in a dark, lonely alley, did they finally lose them. In the small alley, Sephiroth had press his back against the wall and held Cloud tight in his arms as he listened for the girls. Their screaming were slowly dying, the new sound of police sirens drowning them out.

Soon it was quiet, except for the heavy breathing and the heartbeats that slammed loudly against the two's chest. Cloud's shoulders fell as he relaxed in the older man's arms, enjoying the feel of the heat body against his. If this is what it took to get this close to Sephiroth, then he'd gladly pay one thousand fangirls to chase him around the world.

After a few silent moments, Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief. "They're gone. I think we can--" Sephiroth couldn't continue with what he was saying. What was thinking?! Pressing Cloud's body against his?! He had been trying to control himself all day and now look at what he had gone and done! What was even worse was that Cloud was now looking up at him with those big, bright, blue eyes. Damn!

Without a thought in his head, Sephiroth had slowly bent over, startling Cloud. W-was he going to kiss him? Was his luck actually this good? Whatever the case, the blond stayed perfectly straight and closed his eyes, waiting for those lips his ached to feel.

Sephiroth's breathed hitched in his throat as their lips were inches apart, ready to mash together in a heated kiss. What was wrong him? He wanted it, right? He's entire body was screaming 'do it' at him, over powering his brain. But something pulled him back, something that had always stopped him from doing what he wanted.

'_You're a experiment, Sephiroth! No one can love you and you can't love anyone! Live with it!'_

No…

'_He loves you Sephiroth. Just like he loves me. He just has a funny way of showing it…'_

Mother…

'_HOJO! DON'T HURT HIM'_

STOP!

'_She's dead and it's all your fault, Sephiroth!'_

Suddenly, Sephiroth had jumped back from Cloud and hit the wall behind him. He couldn't do it and he knew it. He had already loved once and… He looked away from the blond, unwilling to see the look he was giving him.

"Sephiroth…I…"

Those eyes, he could feel them staring at him like he had just kicked a puppy. He wanted to kiss those eyes and ripe them out at the same time. With a shaking hand, he ran it through his silver locks, wiping the sweat from his brow. "We'll have to skip the food. I'll just bring you home. Come along." He turned out of the alley and marched down the street, slowing his pace for Cloud.

The blond's shoulders fell; his arms limp at his sides as he looked to the ground. Snubbed, denied, thrown aside. Those were only a few of the things he felt like at the moment. What had he done wrong? It had been Sephiroth who had wanted to kiss him, why was he being treated like he had been the cause of a major wound?

With pursed lips, Cloud slid into the car next to Sephiroth and remain quiet when the engine turned on. The car started move out of the parking lot and onto the road.

The car ride coming back had been even worse then when they had left his house. Now all Cloud wanted to do was go home and crawl under his covers for the next two years. Sephiroth felt like he wanted to take a gun to his head and blow his brain out. All in all, it had been a pretty shitty ride.

* * *

As the car stopped in front of Seventh Heaven, Cloud grabbed his stuff from the back and got out. He couldn't just say nothing; right? "Uh…t-thank you…for today…"

With a sneer, Sephiroth turned the car back on without a word and sped down the road, leaving the blond alone. Cloud gripped the straps of his bag tightly, his fingernails going around the fabric and into his skin, making him bleed. He hated this feeling. He shouldn't have gone out today, because now it felt like Sephiroth had taken a rock and smashed it right into his heart.

He tried not to cry when he heard his friends rush out of the bar to see him. He tried not to scream when Aerith and Tifa asked what was wrong. And he tried not try to punch Zack when he had placed his arms around his shaking body. All had failed and in the end, he ended up having to be carried into the house and sobbed into Aerith's hair all night long.

And Zack was now seriously pissed off.

* * *

Sephiroth bolted down the road as fast as he could. Zack was wrong. The rush didn't make him forget his worries, it just made it worse! He need to punch something, anything! Ripping off his sunglasses, he threw them into the back. This had all been Zack's fault for setting this whole thing up! This was all Angeal's fault for making him think about Cloud! All Rufus' fault for letting Cloud join the band! The news' for telling Cloud's secret and the fangirls for chasing after them. Most of all, it was Cloud's fault for making him want him!

He couldn't even bring himself to blame himself because it was just too hard. But he knew it was true.

Slowing down the car, Sephiroth heard his phone ring. He didn't want to answer it. He knew who it was and he didn't hear it from him. He wasn't going to answer it…

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he flipped it open and placed it to his ear. "Hello."

The voice on the other end sounded like it could kick his ass through the speaker. "Tomorrow, we need to talk"

Zack.

* * *

**A/N- Well. Despite the fact that Cloud just got denied, I think I can say this is my favorite chapter thus far. It's long, wordy, and has a sex scene at the start… And that's not the reason why I like it… Not the only reason anyway.**

**What did you think of dream, anyway? That was my first yaoi scene, in all honesty. I never wrote one before, so I'd really appreciate the feedback.**

**Everything those fangirls said was totally everything EVERY fangirl wants to say to those two. Don't deny it! All of you are totally part of that group of fans!**

_**Hell's Beat**_** is not real, but wouldn't it be cool if there was a placed named that?**

**Lol, Zack tis funneh when he's drunk, isn't he?  
**

**As you can see, this chapter is titled with a Michael Jackson song. I had started this chapter a few days before his death and so the song was changed from 'Get Tangled up in me' by Skye Sweetnam to 'The Way You Make Me Feel' by MJ. Michael Jackson, I hope you are finally at peace in the world and you're now teaching Jesus the moonwalk. And if I get ONE single review about him being a 'pedo', I will report you. Seriously. Be respectful to the dead and the family, because he was cleared of the charges and if you're mature, you'll remember him for all the good he had done, because he really was a good guy. Just a little weird is all.**

**Michael Jackson 1958- 2009 R.I.P**

**You'll rock on in our hearts. **


	6. Accidentally in Love

**Playlist 6: Accidentally in Love- By Counting Crows**

He didn't want to get up. And when that alarm starting beep in his ear, he slammed his hand over the snooze button and went back to just laying there in his bed; which was usual for him. Soon or later, however, he knew he had to get up and face the day.

As the alarm rang for the third time, Sephiroth lifted his hands from his covers and violently pulled the cord out of the wall, silencing the clock at last. Pulling his pillow from his face, he rose, fully awake, and sat up on the mattress with a look of distain on his face. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep; he'd have to wear sunglasses again. Drawing a hand to rub the tired look from his face, his eyes began to wander to his cell phone.

8:43 A.M.

Sephiroth groaned out, his long, silver locks falling over his face as he bent over his knees and sighed. The events of the previous day kept running through his mind over and over, keeping him restless and awake. A punishment for what he had done, he supposed. And it wasn't going to end there. Oh, hell no! In just a few hours, he would have to meet with Zack to actually talk about what happen, like Zack was his fucking therapist or something.

In all honest, he couldn't give a shit about what his friend had to say.

From the beginning, he had suspected Zack was playing matchmaker. Sure, Cloud had an impressive voice, but it wasn't like the kid advertised it. How many seventeen year olds get a record deal in a minute flat? Not many, that's for sure. What irritated him was that everyone was in on it. Angeal, Genesis, Reno, even Zack's little girlfriend and Cloud's friend was in on this whole plan. The worst part was that he was so dense about it too! It was unexplainable how he could have possibly missed such an obvious plan to place him together with Cloud. It was illogical! Unless…he did want it to happen…

Sephiroth growled and threw himself back into his bed. No! That was not it and he knew it! If he wanted it, he would have ignored all his doubts and kissed Cloud right there and then! He would have given into his desires and that would have been the end of that!

Or would he…

The fact that he was affected so much by his own resistance was questionable. If it was all lust and nothing more, why then was he so upset? It didn't make any sense to him.

Rubbing his forehead in confusion, Sephiroth stood up and looked at his cell again. 8:47. Four minutes had passed. He was meeting Zack at 11:00 in the Materia Café. It wasn't like Zack would pick Seventh Heaven to meet at, not when there was a depressed blond and two very angry teenage girls there ready to smash his head in with a bar stool.

With a sigh, the silver headed man threw off his comfortable black pajama pants and walked into the shower. This meeting was going to kill him; he just knew it

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, Sephiroth looked through the tinted glass of his sunglasses to see through the window of the diner. It was empty; Zack tended to just miss the breakfast rush because he got up so late. When he couldn't find the spiky head that was his friend, the ex-General had no choice but to turn off the car and get out. Walking into the diner, he started to survey his surroundings. All he had to do was look for a grumpy looking Zack and…

"YOOO HOOO! SEPHY! OVER HERE!"

Normally, Sephiroth would just cringed and go straight towards that extremely loud voice, but this time was different. Turning to his left, the rockstar looked bewildered at his friend, who was actually smiling **more** then usual at him.

_Something is horribly wrong! _Sephiroth thought, his eyes narrowing in suspension while he made his way over to the booth Zack was occupying. Now, he knew Zack to be many things. A drunken idiot. A perverted, headstrong monkey who tended to be a bit of an airhead. But never once had he seen Zack react to a situation such as this with a _smile_. And not even a restrained one! A genuine, excited smile! It baffled him! Last night, Zack sounded like he was ready to punch him through a wall; today, he looked like nothing had even happened.

As he sat down, Sephiroth took notice of the coffee that sat on his side of the table. "I already ordered for ya!" Zack said through bits of pancake he had stuffed into his mouth. Sephiroth's eyes flashed to the cup for a moment and then went back to his friend. "Why am I here, Zack?" He asked, tiresomely. "It can't just be to have a friendly breakfast, is it?"

"Of course not!" The raven spiked drummer replied. "But before I get down to business, I've got a question." Zack moved a finger towards himself, signaling his friend to move in closer. Thinking he actually had a serious question for once, Sephiroth did as he commanded, only to have his sunglasses pulled off his face.

"HEY!"

Zack smirked, putting the sunglasses down. "I knew you hadn't slept last night!"

Sephiroth blinked. "What? You stole my glasses because you thought I didn't sleep last night?"

"Well I wouldn't suspect anything usually, but you're hair is always all frizzy when ever you don't get any sleep." He pointed out, taking another bit of his pancakes,

"What?!" Sephiroth reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver compact mirror. Opening it up, he lifted it up to the light and saw that his entire silver mane was puffed out like a giant cotton ball. Hissing, he tried to brush through his hair with his fingers, his green eyes twitching at Zack's laugher.

"Shut UP, Zack!"

The drummer wiped a tear away. "You carry a mirror around?! You girl!"

"Hey! Men can carry mirrors around too, you know!" Slamming the compact close, Sephiroth slammed his fist down on the table, shaking the cup of coffee. "Enough of this, Zack! If you have something to say about Cloud, just say it!"

The smile on his face grew for moment. "Alright, alright, Seph…" He sighed, placing his fork down. "Why'd you push Cloud away? He told me you made a move and then you just stopped, like he did something wrong."

"Hmph!" Was all he said, turning his body away from Zack. "He is obviously too sensitive. It was a moment of weakness, that's all."

"A moment of weakness? Seph, I can hardly call what Cloud described as 'a moment of weakness'! You were going to _kiss_ him!"

"I was not! We were both just really heated from running away from those girls, that's all."

"Oh Please!" A finger jerked its way over to Sephiroth's face. "You and I both know that's a lie. Why can't you just admit you like, hell maybe even, LOVE Cloud?!"

Sephiroth's eyes bulged in disbelief. "Love?! Zack, I just met him! Like, maybe. But love?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Normally, yes. However, I think I'm actually on to something. Just seeing you look at Cloud tells me you are head over heels in lo--"

"No! Absolutely not! To even think that would be illogical!" Sephiroth denied.

The closer Zack leaned, the more uncomfortable he was getting as this conversation went on. "Okay. Fine! Tell me then! What can't you love Cloud?"

There was a silence as Sephiroth pondered his question, trying to come up with anything that could get Zack off his back. So far, all his answers were crappy, one after the other. Well, he might as well wing it. "You know the reason. I don't need to explain myself to you, Zack."

"Yes." Zack replied, cutting a piece of pancake out. "You do. I'm an 'idiot', remember?

There came a groaned from the depths of Sephiroth's throat. "I can't! Loving him is impossible because I know he's just going to get hurt in the en---!!!"

**PLOP!**

Sticky, gooey syrup oozed over he's silver lock's as an entire pancake sat on Sephiroth's face. Zack sat on his side with his fork flung over, looking innocently at his friend as though he hadn't just thrown a dripping piece of cake into his face. As the pancake slipped onto the table, Sephiroth face had been twisted into pure rage (his skin was now a golden brown and not red thanks to the syrup.)

Reaching over and grabbing him by the collar, Sephiroth pulled Zack towards him with the look of pure hate in his eyes. "ZACKARY SKIPPER FAIR!!!!!!"

Anyone would be scared shirtless if they were in this type of position, but not Zack Fair. Instead, the emotion of angry crossed his own face at the sound of his full name. "How DARE you say my middle name?! Sephiroth…Sephiroth…GOD DAMN. WHAT'S YOUR LAST NAME!?"

"ITS CRESCENT, YOU MORON! SEPHIROTH **CRESCENT!**" He boomed. "AND WHO USES 'SKIPPER' AS THEIR SON'S MIDDLE NAME?!"

"MY PARENTS WANTED A GIRL!"

Breathless, the two fall back into their sits. Grabbing a napkin, Sephiroth rubbed furious at his face. The syrup was like glue, pulling at the paper as he began to wipe it off. Inhaling deeply and taking another few napkins, Sephiroth turned his head up at Zack, who then looked at him with a smirk.

"Why the fuck did you throw a pancake at my face?"

"Because you're so 'effing stupid." He replied with an even bigger grin. But something about this grin was different then before. It was sad, like it was attempting to cheer him up. "You're just as scared of him as you were when we first met…"

"What are you talking about? I'm was never scared. Especially when you came bouncing into my life!"

"Ohhh, Really? I seem to remember different kind of story…if I remember correctly…"

* * *

"OW! OW! OW! POINTY!" Torn gloves climbed furiously up a barbed wire fence that read 'Off Limits'. No sign, however, could stop a headstrong, fifteen year old Zack Fair from winning his bet. No way was he going to let Reno think he was afraid of the famous 'Mad Professor Hojo'. He, who had jumped head first into a raging river when he was six, wasn't afraid of anything.

With the wires clinging to his shirt, Zack managed to land perfect on the other side of the fence. He wore a ShinRa cadet uniform, though he wasn't part of the army. Oh no! He just happened to knock some poor guy out while trying to get in.

"Okay…okay…Lab…Lab…" The troublemaker whispered, turning corners carefully. The part of the bet was that he needed to bring proof he had gotten in. Anything. Experiments, data, pictures. Hell, he could bring a human body and it wouldn't matter.

As he snuck around the outside of the lab, he started to hum the 'Mission: Impossible' theme. It made him feel cool, like a spy. What didn't make him seem cool was what happened next.

As he turned another corner, Zack didn't notice another body that had been marching towards his direction at full speed. And when he turned his head, it had collided with someone else's.

"GAWWWW!" "AHHHHHH!"

Two bodies hit the floor at the same time, holding their swollen heads. "Fucker!" Zack yelled through tears, not noticing the other figure until it hissed back in response. Looking up, all the color in his face disappeared when he realized whom he exactly bumped into.

Yes, Hojo would be bad. But not nearly as bad as the newly named General, Sephiroth!

Shoulder length silver hair covered the angelic face, but he could still see the glowing green eyes through the locks. He was about eighteen, hell, maybe even seventeen if he had to guess. He was just a little bigger then him in both height and mass, but still just a boy. That, however, did stop fear from flowing through Zack's veins.

"I-I-I-I…!" He couldn't move; he was paralyzed to the spot!

Those cat eyes seemed like they were ready to rip through him for a moment, but then they just calmed and looked more bewildered then angry. "What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked him, turning back to the direction he came from every now and then. "Cadets aren't allowed to be in here!" Was that fear in his voice?

"B-But I'm not---" Midway through his sentence, the sound of boots running towards them cut through his voice. Sephiroth's face twisted into a mixture of surprise and fear before he got up and grabbed Zack by his wrist. "Come on!" He whispered harshly, dragging them down the way Zack had previously came.

The boots followed closely after them, chasing them for what seemed like miles until Sephiroth managed to silence their footsteps and hide them between two walls. Two SOLDIERS stopped a few feet away, cursing at their failure to find them.

"Damn! Hojo's going to kill us if he finds out we let him out of our sight again!" One yelled as he stomping his foot into the ground.

The other one sighed, putting his gun on his back. "He should've known in the first place that we couldn't handle Sephiroth for long. Even the Turks have a hard time with him."

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. I mean, where else could he go?"

"Yeah!" The soldier laughed, turning back around. "Its not like he still has friends to run too!"

The laughter continued and died down as the two began to walk away. Soon, the footsteps disappeared and it was only Sephiroth and Zack once more.

After a few moments, Sephiroth took on a deep breath and picked Zack up by his collar. "Are you crazy? What's your name, cadet? I have to report you now!"

Zack only laughed, surprisingly, he was able to release himself from his grip. "Listen dude. I'm not cadet. I'm not even part of ShinRA! I'm just here to pick something up and that's it!"

A look of suspension crossed the General's young face, a silver eyebrow arched at him. "And that something would be…"

"Anything! I need one thing from Hojo's lab and I win a hundred bucks!"

"Are you telling me you stole a ShinRA uniform, snuck into a restricted area, and almost got you and me caught just for one hundred bucks?!" Sephiroth asked in disbelief,

"Ummm…yeah!"

"Well then. You're either really stupid or really cheap."

"Hey!" Zack protested, crossing his arms of his chest. "What were you running from then?! I thought the Great Sephiroth wasn't afraid of nothing!"

"First off, use proper grammar when speaking to me and second, I wasn't running. I was taking a walk!"

Now it was Zack's turn to be suspense as he gave Sephiroth his 'I don't believe you' face. "A walk. At night. While two soldiers are looking for you?"

"Is it that unbelievable?"

"You could have come up with something better…"

Hissing loudly, Sephiroth rubbed the top of his head and turned Zack back towards the fence. "Just go. I haven't been with you for ten minutes and already I feel a headache coming on."

"Aww! No!" The spiked haired punk whined, gripping onto his arm. "You can't make me go home now! I just need one thing! Pllllleeassee?" Zack had a talent for many things. One of them being his ability to make the cutest puppy eyes anyone had ever seen.

"No." Unfortunately, they don't work on General Sephiroth. Time for plan B.

"I'll call the SOLDIERS over here!"

For some reason, that made the General stiffen. Through the leather, Zack could feel his skin grow cold and he could see Sephiroth's face turn paper white. Whatever Hojo did to him, it had to be pretty bad to get that reaction out of him.

"Fine…" Sephiroth said while trying to keep himself in check. "If it gets you to go away, what do you need?"

A grin grew on Zack's face; he had an idea. And it was a good one this time! "How about I take you with me!"

Those green eyes almost popped out of the Sephiroth head. "What?!"

"No! No! Listen! You could be the best proof I get!"

"You can't be serious?"

"But I am! Come on! Its what friends do!"

The word almost seemed alien to Sephiroth when it passed through Zack's lips. Friends? Like Genesis and Angeal? He had only had them as friends, but they had left him to go pursue their own wants and dreams. Jackasses. They said they'd write to him, but they never did. And so they left him in this Hellhole by himself. Now someone outside of the labs actually liked him?

Was that even possible?

If there was one thing Zack though he'd never see in his lifetime, it was seeing General Sephiroth blush. But there it was; a pink tint on his cheeks as the silver haired boy looked downward. "A-are you sure? I might scare your other friends away…"

"Eh, my friends are too dumb to be afraid of you!"

This statement made a smile appear on Sephiroth's face as he looked back up. "Alright, I'll come. But..." A mischievous smirk then took over as he crossed his arms of his chest. "…if you come here again, I can't guarantee that I'll come help you again!"

"Don't worry! I can handle myself! Now come on!" Grabbing the boy by his wrist, Zack started to climb up the fence again, ignoring Sephiroth's protests about just using the door on the side.

* * *

"And we lived happily ever after!" The present Zack said with a cheerful tone. Sephiroth, however, was not please at all as he stared at his friend with an irritated face. "That is a load of bull."

Zack pouted. "Stop denying it. I know what I saw and you were scared out of your mind when I told you I was going to make you go back to Hojo!"

Sephiroth tensed. "I thought we'd never say that name again…" He hissed, clenching his sleeves in anger.

Zack just sighed and pushed his plate away. "Look Seph. You're hurting Cloud and you're hurting yourself. You know that whole 'I can't love him' thing is full of shit, so suck it up and go see him."

"If it was that easy, I would! But Zack…the last time I loved someone I…"

"It wasn't your fault she died, Sephiroth!" He suddenly yelled at him. "She saved you, so stop blaming yourself."

Hurt. The emotion in Sephiroth's eyes was that of hurt. Zack knew he took a low blow at that point. "Easier fucking said then done, Zack…" The silver haired rockstar suddenly rose up from the table when his friend reached across and grabbed him by the sleeve.

For once, Zack actually looked serious. "Are you really going to deny yourself love because of this?"

"What more can I do?"

He just shook his head and sighed as he reached his pocket and took out a few dollars. "Let your feelings go and be happy, otherwise you're wasting the sacrifice she took to get you here today." Getting up, Zack placed the money on the table and patted Sephiroth on the shoulder. "By the way, when you're done being an asshole, tell me whose smile you see in your mind when you close your eyes."

With that said, Zack started to walk away from him, when suddenly he stopped and looked back at his friend with a smile. "Hey look, my favorite song is playing." From the speakers of the diner poured out 'Accidentally in Love'. And as the words reached his ears, Zack started to sing along with the words

"_Come on, come, turn a little faster! Come on Come on, the world will follow faster! Come on Come, 'cause everyone's after looooooovvveeee!"_

As Zack's voice started to move farther and farther away, Sephiroth couldn't help but smile and close his eyes to the music. But what he thought would be a beautiful brunette smiling brightly at him was actually Cloud, looking as much as an angel as he could be.

"_N-nice to meet you…I-I-I-I'm C-C-Cloud…"_

"_I-I…I mean…I f-feel the same as…well…"_

"_I'M SORRY I FELL INTO YOU!"_

"_General? That's a big change in a job, don't you think?" _

"_Sephiroth…I…"_

His bright green eyes snapped open as he cover his hand with his mouth and walked out of the diner. When he came to his car, he leaned against the door and let out a growl. He hated it when Zack was right. He hated it when Zack got the best of him, as well. That guy… making him see something he desperately didn't want to see. And now he was stuck because he finally realized what Zack was trying to make him admit this entire.

'_I can't believe this shit…Did I actually fall in love with Cloud?'_

* * *

**A/N- -GASP- A chapter a WEEK after you got the last one?! IT'S A FUCKING MIRACLE! You know what's an even bigger miracle?! Sephiroth's in LOVE with Cloud! We all know what that means! LEMON! HOORAY!**

**Yes, Zack Fair is a fucking therapist. And he makes a good one! I mean, just look at how Cloud came out! XD**

**Zack's plan is flawless. If you want someone to shut up, throw a pancake at their face. Works every time.**

**I personally think Sephiroth would go with his mother's last time rather then Hojo's. Wait…is Hojo even his last name?! We just assume it is! Hmmmmmm… .**

**Yes, this chapter proves once again Hojo is a dirty bastard. Look what he's done to poor Sephy! He doesn't even need to appear. We just get the vibe already that he's a douche!**

**What is Sephiroth's age? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall never tell! I'll give you hint, though! He is not older then twenty-five!  
**

**And Cloud officially has no part in this chapter. He's somewhere crying into his pillow. Yeah…didn't want you guys to forget about our poor angsting blond! **

**Once again, thank you guys for all your reviews and alerts! They fill me with joy every time I see it! See you next chapter!**


	7. So Contagious

**Playlist 7: So Contagious- By Acceptance**

Lazily, Cloud's fingers strummed the cords of his guitar as he stared out into space. It had been a week. A week since he had last seen Sephiroth. A week since he was the happiest he had ever been and the saddest as well.

He had taken the rejection pretty badly it seemed, as he had literally crawled away and hid somewhere. That 'somewhere' had been his bed, which just made it worse. Why? Because overlooking him was a bunch of Sephiroths, all staring at him with the same cool smirk and hypnotic green cat-like eyes. And still he couldn't bear to ripe those angelic faces off from his walls. It was just too painful for words.

Besides, it wasn't like he could go outside anyway. Thanks to a certain Zack Fair, every time he pokes his head out into a public place, fangirls try and jump him. Not pleasant at all. So, it had been a very boring week of learning all of Silver Seduction's songs that he already knew, ignoring every word that spewed of Zack's mouth, and visits from Genesis, who always left with some new promise of getting Sephiroth back, and Reno, who had asked him several times if he wanted to borrow his flame-thrower.

Moving his head slowly, Cloud's eyes fell down on his calendar, the 17th circled with hearts and happy faces all around it. That's right, today was the concert. In all that had happened, he had filtered out that one important fact with nothing but thoughts of angst and self-loathe. What time was the concert anyway? About, 8:30PM, right? And if he had to guess, it was around 6:00 at the moment. This meant he should be getting ready to leave now.

Sighing, Cloud pushed the guitar off his body and jumped down from his bed to the floor. He had heard footsteps, but he didn't bother to find out where they were coming from or who they belonged too. Nor did he care…or he hadn't up until those footsteps turned into loud thumping that were coming right for him.

Turning around at the last second, Cloud caught the sight of his door being slammed open by a dark force before it bolted forward and tackled him to the ground. That force was a shaking, weeping Zack.

"ZACK?! WHA--"

"CLOOOOUUUUUUUDDDDDDDD~" He whined loudly into his ear. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! YOU CAN'T KEEP IGNORING ME FOOOORRRRREEEVVVVEEEERRRRR!!"

Cloud choked out, clawing the back of his friend's shirt in an attempt to get him off. "Alright! Fine! I forgive you! Now GET OFFA ME!"

And just like that, Zack jumped off of him, grinning widely down at him. "Hehehe! That's better! It would be hard if you ignored me when I'm supposed to be helping you, buddy!"

Cloud rubbed the top of his head. "And what could you possibly be helping me with? Getting a concussion, perhaps?" The brunette pouted, he's cheeks puffed up. "NOOO! If you get a concussion, it's your own fault for having such a soft head!"

The blond rolled his eyes and moved to his dresser, shuffling through random clothing. "Anyway, why aren't you dressed? We have to leave soon." Cloud asked, referring the dirty white T-shirt and 'sexy' printed pink pj pants his friend wore.

"Oh, Cloudie, Cloudie, Cloudie! You have much to learn, young Strife!" Grabbing him by the collar, Zack began to pull the teen out of the room.

"Zack! Let go!"

"Don't worry! We're stars now! We have people to get us dressed for us!"

"But Zack---"

"We're going to have so much fun, you'll see!"

"Wait, I--"

"Relax, Chocobo! No one's gonna molest you while I'm around!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ZACK! MY FUCKING GUITAR IS STILL IN THE HOUSE!"

* * *

"CLOUDIE! You're here!"

It was like they were all trying to kill him. After wrestling away from Zack (he ripped his shirt) and grabbing his guitar case, he had made the mistake of getting into a car with just Zack. Cloud had thrown up on the way, both from the nervousness and fear for his life. And when they had arrived, as he stumbled out of the car, he had been glomped by Genesis. Yeah, now he can't breath.

"G-Gen…AIR!"

The red head didn't seem to hear him, as he just hugged the teen tighter. "Oh Cloudie! I'm so happy you came! You've been so down lately that I thought you'd just disappear into thin aiirrr!"

Then, like a holy angel (no pun intended), Angeal came along and pulled Genesis off the boy. "Down boy." He said, with a pat to the head. "It's good to see you, Cloud."

The blond smiled brightly in response. "It's nice to see you too, Angeal!" He didn't realize everyone had been so worried about him. Having been wallowing in his own sorrow had cut him off from accepting anyone's sympathy for him. Now he felt a little guilty. "I-I'm sorry I made you all worry…"

Angeal sighed and shook his head. "It's not your fault, Cloud…"

"Yeah! It's that damn Sephiroth's fault!" Genesis roared, a sudden fire engulfing his eyes. "Damn cold-blooded bastard! Treating my sweet little angel from above like a common whore?! I think not! Don't worry, Cloudie, I'll get him back for you! I know, I'll cut off all his hair while he's sleeping. I HAVE HIS KEY!"

Out of no where, Reno jumped upon Cloud's back. "I can help! We can write 'douche' on his head with a sharpie!" The two high-fived each other, laughing maniacally.

"Now that you too have figured out your revenge plan, do you mind coming with me so we can get you ready?"

Cloud looked up the new addition. A long, dark haired man with a small dot on his forehead stood in front of them, a stern look on his face and black jacket over a black suit on his body.

"Tseng! What's uppppp?" Reno greeted, jumping off of Cloud's body towards the man. The blond looked at Zack. "Who's that?"

"Tseng."

Well, obviously, but he meant who he was to them. Tseng had probably caught that, smirking at Cloud's annoyed expression. "I'm the stage manager for this event as well as Rufus' lead bodyguard." He extended his hand towards the blonde. "You must be Cloud Strife, correct?"

The blond blinked before taking his hand and nodding. "That's right; it's nice to meet you."

"It's good to see someone who is partly sane every once in a while." Tseng chuckled, seeing Zack and Reno give him unpleasant looks. "Come, I'll introduce you to everyone tonight." He signaled the boy to follow him, in which Cloud did, but he was suddenly pulled back by Zack.

"You know, he also has a thing for the boss man!" The two laughed, aware of the twitching, enraged Tseng that was looking at them. Gripping the clipboard in hand, he chucked it at the two. It hit Zack in the forehead and smacked Reno in the face, then somehow fell back into his arms.

Smoothing his hair back, Tseng gave Cloud smiled. "Come along, Cloud. We can't be late!"

The teen heard curses from his two friends and laughter on Angeal and Genesis' part, but chose to ignore it as he followed Tseng into the Midgar Concert Hall. He always dreamed of this place. It was more amazing then any picture he had seen or any movie he had watched. The ceiling was made out of non-functioning materia, which glowed like the rainbow and filled everything with different lights every night and day. It reflected off the mirror floor they had, which was cleaned daily. The walls were marble columns and had sculpted angels over each door, materia for their eyes.

It was like he was a child in the candy store, looking about him from the glass elevator at everything. He couldn't believe where he was. He just couldn't believe it! He was so memorized by it that Zack had to pull him out of the elevator when they got to the correct floor.

They followed Tseng into a large, curtained off room. People were running from right to left, head sets on their heads. They were working with microphones, wires, and machines while others had clothing in their hands. Down a long hall was the stage, the sound of chatting barely heard over the guitar solo playing through the speakers.

"Whoa…" Was the only thing Cloud could utter.

Angeal gave a laugh, patting the boy softly on his shoulder. "Welcome to our world!" Tseng lifted a finger towards two blond women, signaling them to come forward. "Cloud, this is Elena, she'll be helping you with your outfit for tonight…" He monition towards the smaller female, who had short hair and her ears covered with piercings. She gave him a friendly wave. "Nice to meet ya!"

He then pointed towards the taller, more voluptuous blonde, a seductive smile on her lips. "And this is Scarlet, the make-up artist. Scar, you know what to do."

The woman gave a laugh, walking past Tseng and picking Cloud's chin up with her hand. "Aww, what a cutie! Don't worry, Scarlet is here to make you beautiful!" She then dragged the teen to a vanity, the lights sitting around its frame.

"So, is everything ready for tonight? Angeal asked looking through the notes Tseng had presented to him.

"Yes, the platforms have been tested. Everything should be fine."

"Well done, just remember not to do anything too quickly. It's Cloud's first time on th---"

Tseng wished he had seen that hairdryer coming; he wished. Grabbing the giant lump on the top of his head, the stage manager turned slowly towards a very angry Scarlet, a bottle of perfume in her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?!" He bellowed.

"I could ask you the same question!" Scarlet replied, cracking the bottle. "I'm a friggin artist and you're telling me to ruin this—PERFECTION with MAKE-UP?!" Cloud was pulled out of his sit looking as confused as an awaken kitten.

Zack gave a snort at this. He should have warned Cloud sooner. Scarlet is opposed when it comes to make-up, a little too much at that.

"That's what you're upset about?! So just send him to Elena to be dressed and move on, you psychopath!"

"That's not the point! Do you even look at people before you send them off to me?" She huffed, giving the blond a hug. "Don't worry Cloudie, Tseng is just an idiot. I'll take care of you!" She whispered sweetly, snuggling him against her enormous chest. There was no response from him, which was a bit surprising to her. "Cloud, are you okay sweetie?"

Again Zack laughed, making Scarlet look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Zack cleared his throat, smiling at her. "Cloud, my dear sweet Scarlet, goes the _other_ way!"

Right away, Scarlet's face fell as she looked down at the silent blonde. He's face was blank! No shaking, no perverted smile; there was a blush, but it was more from embarrassment than anything else. With sad realization, Scarlet released Cloud and patted his head lightly. "Of course…it's always the cute ones. Elena! He's all yours"

The teen could have sworn he heard a sniffle when Scarlet pushed him towards the other blonde. He chose to ignore it, however, and went on to look around as Elena started to pull him along. As they moved down the hall, there came a loud explosion, followed by a group of 'WOOTS'.

Elena stopped, biting her lip. "Oh for the love of God…RENO! STOP PLAYING WITH THE STAGE LIGHTS AND GET READY!"

A trap door slammed open, and out came not only a very dark Reno, but three other people as well. A rather small girl with black short hair, a large black man's whose arm was mechanical, and a rough looking blonde man, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Look at you now. You're all covered in ash."

The girl waved her hand in response. "Awww, calm down, Ellie! I think he looks better like this, gives him that 'bad boy' look." She gave laugh.

"Him? Look 'bad'? He still looks like a flaming idiot to mah!" The black man commented, crossing his arms of his chest.

The blonde man snickered. "It be hard to believe anyway, with that goddamn girly scream ya have, you fucking pansy!"

"You guys just like crushing my balls, don't you?"

"What can I say? Cid's right, you're a pansy!"

At that, Elena and the three all broke out in laughter; Reno screaming curses this way and that. Even Cloud gave a small chuckle, which alerted the others to his presence once more.

"Oy! Cloud! You haven't met our pyros yet, have ya?!" Violently, Reno pulled the teen from Elena's side, making him stumble clumsily in front of them.

"'Pryos'?" He quickly inquired, his eyebrows up in question. These three couldn't possibly be pyromaniacs, could they? If they were, he needed to book it…now!

"He means pyrotechnics! We're the guys who set up the lights and everything on the stage." The girl said, jabbing the red head in his side. He snickered, than mumbled under his breath. "But they might as well be, with the way they enjoy blowing shit up." Again, he was jabbed in the side.

Grabbing Cloud's hand, the girl started to roughly shaking it with both hands. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Nice to meet cha, Cloudie!" Releasing her grip, she then turned to the two other men, "And this is Cid and,..

"Cid-goddamn-_Highwind_, you little twit!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Riiighht. And this is Barret Wallace. Don't let his mean look scare ya, he's really a big softy." She said, patting the Barret's chest. "Cid, on other hand, is just a dick!"

"HEY! Listen you little bitch, don't make me send you sky high on the fucking platform!" Cid yelled, grabbing the teen by her collar.

"I'd like to see you try---HEY WHAT A MINUTE!" Yuffie sent her open palm right into Cid's face, pushing him as she went and grabbed the blonde's shoulders. "CLOUD! You're the guy who goes up on the platform tonight, aren't you?!"

Cloud's eyes widen. "P-platform? I'm going on the platform?"

"Well duh! You're the new band member! You have to have some kind of guard entrance!"

"Well, I'll be. And here I thought you'd just be a big fruit! You've got guts, kiddo." Ruffling his hair, Barret gave him a thumbs up. "I'll make sure to give ya loads of smoke!"

"Ohh! And bright lights! Everyone likes that!"

"And don't forget the sound effects!" Cid added. "We're going to make this kid look manly if it kills us!"

"FUCK YAY!"

Then the three ran back into the trap door, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Cloud thought this day was going great, going awesome, fantastic! Then he heard he was going up on the platform. Up. He'd be off the ground. That would be a serious problem. Why, you may ask?

Cloud was afraid of heights.

Don't ask him why. It had something to do with Tifa and a dare a long, long, LOOOONGGGG time ago. The point was, he was not ready for this. With a shaking hand, Cloud gripped Reno's arm before he could get away.

"Reno…who's idea was it to put me up on a platform…"

There came a nervous laugh. "Zack's…"

With blazing blue eyes, Cloud spun back the way he was before. Of the stupid, idiotic, and unthinkable things he could do, Zack just had to chose scaring the fuck out of him at his first concert.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!"

And the drummer couldn't be happier. This plan was going to work if it killed him. What plan was that? Why operation 'Get Cloud and Sephy to sleep with each', of course. …Okay. Operation 'Get Cloud and Sephy to sleep with each' v.2. Not he's fault Sephiroth had to trip at the finish line. But he was sure he could do it. All the two needed was a little push. A little sexy music, fear, and partly bare chests should do the job!

Currently, Zack sat lazily in a chair, fully dress. He was laughing to himself. "Hey Scarlet! Can I get a touch up on my face!"

Flying towards his face came a brush and some powder. "Screw you! Do it yourself!" She was still upset about Cloud. Figures, the big baby. Hey, what could he say? The chocobo was Seph's. Speaking of which, where was that guy?

As if he had read his mind, in came Sephiroth, sunglasses over his eyes and leather jacket over a ripped black shirt. Women loved that shirt. So did Cloud.

In a second, Genesis' once playful smile took on a more sinister look as Sephiroth removed his glasses and placed his things on the table. "Sorry, I'm late. Could you fix my hair, Scar?" He asked, sitting himself in a chair.

Scarlet nodded, taking her hair supplies in hand when Genesis' tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Scarlet, my lovely?"

"What is it, my sweetness?"

"Would you mind letting me do Seph's hair? I gotta talk to him."

Without another word, Scarlet dropped her things in his arms. "Of course, darling. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

OHHHHHH. But he _would_!

Sephiroth's eyes carelessly scanned over a newspaper page, hardly paying attention to the figure that was right behind him. With long hair, it was hard to tell who was running their fingers through his locks until he heard a voice. "Hey Sephy…" And then came a powerful tug, which sent the paper in his hands flying. "Have you…talked to Cloudie yet?"

Oh, Jesus. This again. Since the 'date', if you can even call it that, Genesis has been calling him nonstop with threat after threat. He just stopped answering his phone. Now he's afraid to look at his messages. Calmly crossing his legs, Sephiroth shook his head, refusing to give into Gen's glares. It was Genesis, after all.

"No, I have not. And I believe that's none of your business."

"So you don't care?"

"I believe that is also none of your business." Another tug, harder then before.

"Well, then…" Genesis hissed, using his other hand to reach for something. Something sharp. "I guess I have no choice but to cut those LOVELY LOCKS OFF!" Out came the scissors, open and ready to chop off a good length of Sephiroth's hair. It, however, didn't happen because Angeal had come and grabbed the blade, cutting himself.

Genesis burst into tears at the sight of blood, with gently ran down Sephiroth's now free hair. "ANGY!!! OH MY GOOOOOODDDD! MY POOOR ANGY!"

The raven haired man hissed, wrapping a cloth around the wound. "Genesis, what has this taught you?"

"Sephiroth's a douche!"

"_Geeeennnnesssiiiissss_"

The red head pouted. "Be careful with sharp objects…" Angeal sighed and patted his head. "Good boy. Oh, and Sephiroth. It's about time you and the band go the stage. Get ready."

The rocker sighed, brushing his head with a brush. The blood looked good at the moment. He'd keep it. Standing up, Sephiroth pulled out his guitar, silver of course, and hung it from his back. He had been dreading this day for a while. The day he'd have to see Cloud again. He's mind still hurt from the thought of possibly loving this boy. He didn't think it was likely and yet…

Out came the chanting as he heard Genesis' voice over the speaker.

"_MIDGAR! ARE YOU READY TO RROOOCCKKK?!"_

"HELL YESS!"

Fangirls. Since Cloud had come into his life, he hadn't slept with one. It so obviously meant he was gay, but he no longer cared. He wanted that perfect body against his. He wanted to drink in those soft moans. And he could have had it all, if he wasn't such an idiot. Stupid him…

"Sephiroth…ya ready?" Green eyes turned to amused blue ones as Zack patted his shoulder, a goofy smile printed on his face. Running a hand through his hair, he smirked at Zack coldly.

"Let's fucking rock these bitches!"

Out into the smoke. Out into the bright lights. Out into the chanting of fans. So use to it and yet all so new to him, Sephiroth ran into the middle of the stage, grabbing his mic. "I'm gonna seduce you, baby!"

The crowd screamed in response, bringing an even darker smirk o his face. Sephiroth looked about him, tying his hair up in a high ponytail as he did. Reno next to him and Zack behind him on his drums. The usual order, but where was…

The music blasted from the speaker as Zack started the drums. Next was Reno's bass. In a confused matter, Sephiroth began to play his guitar. What were they doing? Cloud wasn't on yet! They couldn't start with out…

_You lay in your bed, little girl. Unprotected._

_Wishing that damn cell would ring. Damn it._

_Hoping I'll be there to stop you tears. Fuck it._

_Little did you know…I'm not going home…_

_I've got other plans for tonight_

_Cause I'm a…HEARTBREAKER_

All eyes went up once that angelic voice came down, including Sephiroth's. There, standing on a round, railing incased platform, was Cloud. Belts covered his destroyed jeans from bottom, another four around his wrists and elbows. A fish net shirt sat under a ripped dark blue one, angel wings printed on the back. His hair stood up more then usually from gel and a black line ran down his face. To answer your question, he looked fucking hot.

High-pitched squeals called out his name as the platform hit the ground, smoke descending as he jumped over the railing, guitar in hand and sang into head set on his cheek.

_I'll break your heart_

_I'll trash your dreams_

_Should have listened to Mommy, baby girl_

_Cause now you're in love with_

_Heatbreaker!_

Sephiroth couldn't believe, On stage, Cloud wasn't shy. He wasn't afraid to raise his voice or touch a hand of a fan that reached out to him. He was hyper. He was loud…he was…like him.

The remainder was a switch between him and Cloud. Sometimes even duet. The crowd never got tired and the lights never burned out. In other words, Cloud's deal was sealed. Rufus couldn't kick him out even if he wanted to.

When it was over and done, Cloud pulled his mic up and smiled sweetly at the ground. "DID YOU GUYS HAVE FUN?!"

The crowd, voices lessened from going horse, responded with a 'yes'. Zack jumped off his drums. "THANK YOU FOR COME OUT! AND FOR ALL THOSE SEXY LADIES…"

Reno grabbed his microphone. "STAY SEDUCTIVE!"

The stage darken, one of their songs pumping through the speakers as the entire band ran off the stage. Cloud went out first, running straight into Genesis's hug. Sephiroth watched the yells of praise and congrats from behind, a soft smile on his lips. If he wasn't sure about his feelings before, he was now. The question was, how to approach? He couldn't possibly get Cloud alone now, especially with Genesis around. How would he—

In came a slap to his back. He really wished Zack would stop doing that. Glaring at the younger man, Sephiroth hissed, raising a hand to hit him back. But he stopped when he saw Zack's face. A smile. Not a grin. Not a smirk. Just a smile. The drummer gave him a wink, pointing to the hall. "He's waiting for you, ya know…"

For moment, he didn't understand, but as he looked at his surroundings, he got it. Cloud was waiting for him. Nodding his head over to Genesis, telling him to keep him busy, Sephiroth stormed off.

Zack smirked. If Sephiroth couldn't do this now, he'd have to kill the man.

* * *

The nervous blond paced back and forth in the hallway. What did Sephiroth want? Did he do something wrong on stage. Was he upset he came down from the platform? He couldn't possibly want to congratulate him. Not after what he's done. And even if he did; its not like he could believe him, anyway. He did once and…

"Cloud?"

The blond jumped at the voice. Sephiroth's voice. Shyly, he turned his head towards him, a light blush on his cheeks. "y-yes, sir?"

That blond. He was beginning to love every side to him. The shy Cloud. The feisty Cloud. The sweet Cloud. The playful Cloud. What would he surprise him next. The 'sir', however, hit him hard. After all that work last week, one move ruined everything. One stupid move. He'd fix now.

Picking his head up, Sephiroth gave Cloud a smile. "I wanted to say congratulate you and…" He bit his lip hard, unable to think how to say the next words. "I'm sorry…"

'_Sorry?'_

There was no time for Cloud to think. In a flash, Sephiroth had pushed the blonde against the wall, lips together and tongue plunged into his mouth. Cloud could have said he fought back. He _could_ have…but he didn't. No, the moment that man touched him, his body was weak. He felt hot all over against the other body, like a fire in his stomach. Sephiroth's tongue played around with his, making him give a muffled moan. This is what he dreamed about so many nights. This wasn't reality…it couldn't be real…

With his fingers entwined with his, Cloud was pinned against the wall. Slowly, almost painful, Sephiroth pulled his lips back and rested his forehead against his head. Shocked blue eyes meet with lustrous green eyes.

"…I want you, Cloud…"

* * *

**A/N: FUCKING CLIFFHANGER! YOU LOVE IT! IT MAKES YOU WONDER!**

**Ah, well, it's not like you can't guess what happens next. You just won't know 'how' until next chapter! XD I love messing with you guys, I really do.**

**Cid-fucking-Highwind. I LOVE you!**

**Let's see now. The three most hyperactive, violent characters in the FF7 world…dealing with the stage…Don't act like you didn't see this coming.**

**Yes, there will be Rufus/Tseng in the future. But who will be the bitch? **

**I swear I do not support Scarlet/Genesis…Just think of them as girl pals! XD**

**Yes, I know Yuffie's suppose to be like....10 when Cloud is 17, but I highly doubt age matters anymore in the fanfic.  
**

**Zack, you bring trouble upon yourself when you do stupid things like this. You know Cloud's gonna beat you for this and so will Seph.**

**Zack is a real man. He wears sexy printed pink pjs. xD**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Bad Touch

**A/N: Yaoi Alert! This chapter contains a homosexual sex scene. If you are uncomfortable with reading said content, please skip to the next chapter. If not, please proceed to have a fangirl spazz of epic proportions.**

**Playlist 8: Bad Touch (Discovery Channel)- By Bloodhound Gang**

"…I want you, Cloud…"

The teen couldn't believe his ears. Did Sephiroth say that? Was that Sephiroth's breath against his neck? Was the Sephiroth's…body against his? Cloud groaned, so tempted to just call it quits and rube against the other man. He couldn't, however; he had too much dignity to do that. Damn his dignity.

Even with his lips, which were wet for more, swollen and his mind hazy, somehow Cloud's common sense resurfaced itself. With it, came Cloud's angered and hurt stare, rage in his normally soft blue eyes. It took Sephiroth by surprise, so much so that he didn't see the boy ramming his head into his own at all.

"You want WHAT now?!" Cloud screamed, wiggling out of the taller man's grip. Sephiroth winced, grabbing the soon to be bump in the middle of his head. "Okay…I deserved that…"

The blond's hands clenched into fists at his side. "You deserve more then that! Who the hell do you think you are?!" There came a few seconds of silence, followed by Cloud's frustrated huffs. "You're a real fucking bastard, you know that? You could have had anyone at anytime in any place, including me! But what do you do? You treat me like a piece of shit! I'm not one of those damn fangirls who wanted a one-night stand, Sephiroth! I actually love you!" The last part echoed through out the halls, causing Cloud to realize what he had just yelled out and cover his mouth. Sephiroth stared in bewilderment for a moment, drinking in the statement.

Tears peeked from the sides of Cloud eyes and streamed down his cheeks before he turned away in embarrassment and began to run. Luckily, Sephiroth had enough of a grip on reality to know that he needed to catch Cloud now.

"Cloud! Wait!" With the help of his SOLDIER training, the ex-General could easily run after Cloud, grab him by his arm, and pull him back until his arms trapped him.

"Let go!" He shouted, trying to pull his arms off him. No use, Sephiroth was much stronger then him. "Just listen for a second. Hear my side for once…" He heard Sephiroth say, feeling his head against the back of his head. Cloud's arms finally fell to his side, his body limp and weak in his warmth.

The rocker sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry… I've got problems, alright? Family issues and the fact that I just figured out where my attractions are." There came a snort from Cloud, but he chose to ignore it and went on. "Forgive me if that got in my way, but for the love of God, Cloud! You don't understand how hard it was to not to touch you! This last week was like a living Hell, and not because of Genesis. I wanted to say sorry…but…"

"But what?"

"I didn't want to fall in love you, Cloud…" **(Insert fangirl squeal here)**

The blond stiffen, his breath caught in his throat. Sephiroth…was in love…with him. Was he just saying that or… "W-where does that leave us now?" He asked, his hands over his beating heart, as if trying to stop it from breaking his chest open.

"That's for you to decide, not me…"

He gulped, wiping his wet cheeks dry. Slowly, he turned in Sephiroth loosen arms, staring up at the older man before raising his hand and slapping him across the face. Sephiroth didn't flinch, despite the fact that his cheek was now red with his hand print. "Cloud…I…" The blond shut him up quickly, pulling him down and innocently kissing him on his lips. Again and again he kissed him gently, eventually letting Sephiroth place his hands on his shoulders and neck.

"I…don't want a…one night-stand." He explained between kisses, letting himself be pushed against a wall again.

Sephiroth arched the teen's head up, playing with the skin on his neck and collarbone. "It won't be…"

"You promise…?"

"If not, then you can kill me now."

They both gave a small laugh. "I couldn't if I tried." Cloud whispered. He nipped at the older man's lips, gasping when he felt a tongue run along his own. In it went, dancing together somewhere in between the two's mouths. The blond whimpered when Sephiroth released his lips, but was given a surprise when his lover lifted up his shirt and began to lick down his chest. "Ahh…ahhh…S-Se…ph…" His legs felt like jello, ready to give out at any moment.

With skillful hands, Sephiroth unclipped each of his belts, never removing his lips from the teen's stomach until the zipper was finally pulled down. Cloud tensed, panting against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Sephiroth grab his cock, which throbbed with excitement. Up and down his fingers went, massaging the tender skin while making the blond hiss.

But then, as he opened his mouth to engulf the member, pale hands covered his view. With misted over eyes, the rocker looked up to blushing boy, who held the same look in his eyes as well. "D-don't…I don't want anyone to see us…"

Sephiroth huffed out with a smirk. "You should have stopped me sooner. Now it's almost unbearable…" Hesitantly, he stood up, covering the blond up effortlessly. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the smaller body close to his, flipping his cell open and placing it over his ear after pressing a button. Over his heartbeats, Cloud could make out three rings before someone finally picked up.

"You guys are done ALREADY? Jeez, it's like you're dogs in heat!" Almost on reflex, the two groaned and ran hands through their hair.

"Zack…" Sephiroth started between clenched teeth. "We haven't done _anything_ yet."

There was a chuckle. "You two are extremely slow then. What did you call me for? I'm not into threesomes, yo."

"Neither am I. I'm calling to ask where Genesis is."

"Paranoid, aren't you? Don't worry, Angeal is dragging him to the bar with us. You can screw each other to your hearts' content!" Zack laugh was cut off by Sephiroth pressing the 'end' button, turning off the rest of the phone with it. "Freakin' idiot…" He murmured to himself. Casting his eyes downward, the silver haired man caught sight of Cloud's flustered red face, his blue eyes still hazed over.

_'What a goddamn turn on…'_

Sephiroth almost lost it right there when he saw that little pink tongue move over dry lips. He laughed nervously, wrapping around the younger boy's body. "I swear, keep trying to seduce me and I'll take you here."

Cloud smiled slyly, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Sephiroth groaned; he was really asking for it. Gripping his arm, the two began to run down the hall together until they were able to make it to the glass elevator. The door slid open the moment Sephiroth jabbed down on the button. The two rushed in, Cloud clinging to Sephiroth while he hit the down button. As they went down, Sephiroth once again kissed the teen, lifting him off his feet. Cloud whimpered and ran his hand through the male's hair for more.

They were so adsorbed in the kiss that they didn't even see the flash that took place under a curtain.

* * *

Now anyone could say that Sephiroth and Cloud held in their temptation until they got to the apartment complex _if _they hadn't seen the lip action that had gone inside the, parking lot, and in the elevator. Each time the two even got even a chance to do it, they stopped moving and mashed their bodies together, ready to ripe the others clothes off (Sephiroth succeed in the car by throwing off the blue shirt). By the time they had gotten to Sephiroth's room, Cloud had clung himself to his lover's body, nipping down his exposed neck.

The ex-General groaned; struggling with his key card until it finally inserted itself into its hole and door clicked open. The teen could hardly make out the furniture the floor as everything in the room was white, save for the completely glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Ah, but that didn't matter now, did it?

The second that door closed behind them, Sephiroth had taken off towards the bedroom (which was, not surprisingly, also white) and thrown him down on the bed. Cloud fell down with a thump with the silver haired male following after him, trapping him under his perfect body.

The blond lazily opened his bright blue eyes, his pink lips left slightly open as he stared up at the older man. Sephiroth's breath hitched in his throat at the sight. "Why hasn't anyone fucked you by now…" The boy whimpered at the hand that laid on his erection, which uncomfortable poked at the fabric of his pants.

"Cause you're the only one I wanted to do me…" With that said, Cloud snaked his hands up Sephiroth's neck and pulled him down, sucking on his lower lip. Sephiroth ran his fingers over the boy's chest, violently ripping at the fish net material until it was completely off his body. He started to move down Cloud's chest once more, yanking at the many belts and pulling off his pants.

The blond reached out and pulled Sephiroth's shirt right off his body, his breath caught when seeing the man's beautiful muscles, which moved at every breath he made. The ex-General unzipped his pants, removing them and his underwear; his member twitching and oozing with pre-cum. Cloud licked his lips and grabbed his shift, massaging the tender skin.

Sephiroth bucked against his hands with a muffled moan, opening his mouth and shoving his tongue into Cloud's mouth. He rolled it around it, giving gasp whenever the boy swirled a finger around the top. He almost came, especially when the teen lifted on his wet hand and licked the cum off his fingers. He growled, pushing the little minx down and cover his body with his own once more.

"You little slut…" He hissed jokingly. "I could have lost it!"

Cloud laughed in response. "But you liked it right?" The older male growled again. "Indeed, but don't think you're get away with this." He said, barely running his mouth over the blond's skin while he moved to the boy's crotch. With a smirked, he gently kissed the tent through the fabric, earning him a moan.

"S-Seph!"

Circling his fingers around his hips, Sephiroth slowly pulled off Cloud's underwear, giving the teen sweet relief for a split second before his lover gripped his member and sucked on the top. The boy gave a yell in surprise, his legs thrusting about. "Sephiroth!" The older male hummed on the tip, then licking it teasingly, making Cloud yell again in completely. "P-please! More!" He felt like he was going to explode if he kept this up.

There came a chuckle and when Cloud opened his eyes, he saw Sephiroth's finger pressed against his lips. "Suck…" He simply said, in which he obeyed. Leaning in, the boy seductively sucked on the two digits, wrapping his tongue around each. Sephiroth groaned, pumping himself as he watched. Coming to the right mindset, he pulled back from the boy and grabbed Cloud's left ass cheek. "Relax or this will hurt…" Cloud couldn't say he knew what he was doing until he felt asshole being stretched.

He gasped out, tears peeking out hid eyes. "Ah! Sephiroth!"

The male shushed him, plunging one, then two fingers into his lover's body. Cloud hissed; squirming around until the feeling went from uncomfortable until pleasurable once more. Sephiroth felt the muscles around him relax, giving him flexibility to move his fingers around, finding the spots that made Cloud moan the most.

Then he withdrew his hands, leaning down to capture the blond's lips once more. Spreading his legs wide, the ex-General readied himself when he suddenly stopped and groaned. "Fuck…"

Cloud looked up, bewilder. "What?"

"I forgot the fucking lub…" That statement alone made Cloud tense. It was either with lub or without and without it would be more pain then pleasure looking at Sephiroth's erection. Sitting up, the teen looked about him until his eyes fell upon the lotion that sat on the nightstand. With shaking hands, he grabbed it and squirted some into his hand. Cloud then leaned down and started to spread it on his lover's erection, kissing him gently on the lips. Sephiroth kissed back, licking over his lips before laying the teen back down and pulling his legs over his waist.

The two stayed silent for a moment, Cloud's body tense at the sudden intrusion that was about to come when he felt Sephiroth kiss his cheek. "Relax and breath…" The blond did as he was told, closing his eyes as he felt Sephiroth rock and enter his body. It felt like a knife stabbing him, his body stiffening at the pain. Tear broke down his cheek as he shut his eyes and gnawed at the below under him. Sephiroth's body tensed at the sight and quickly came to a halt.

"C-Cloud…I-I…" To his surprise, the blond opened his eyes at his voice and smiled at him. Those pale hands that he loved to feel caressed his cheeks. "I'm okay…it'll stop, right?" He whispered, titling his head. If Sephiroth ever felt that he couldn't love him anymore then he already did, he had just had happened now. Cradling the smaller body in his arms, Sephiroth softly gazed his lips over the teen's forehead and thrust in at a slowly pace. Cloud gasped and chopped down on his lover neck, scratching at his back until that immeasurable pain melted into pleasure and he fell into ecstasy.

"S-Sephiroth! More!" He begged, the thick cock pressed against his prostate. Sephiroth couldn't help but comply and began to move from slowly pace to that of a faster, harder one which had Cloud moaning and yelling his name over and over. The blond tried to follow after him, but was lost in the rhythm of it all and was left to nothing but cries of pleasure and need.

And the Sephiroth pulled what could be considered his breaking point, literately.

As the teen awkward squirmed underneath him, the ex-General found his hand moving up from the boy's ass cheek to hard cock. Grasping it, the male stroked the boy as he thrust in again. Cloud gave a ragged scream in response. "Oh FUCK! Sephiroth!" At the top of lungs, Cloud screeched and released himself all over the both of their bodies, falling back limply on the bed.

At the moment, Sephiroth couldn't have thought of a more beautiful person. Cloud with his sweat covered body heaving in for breath, his hair a mess against the pillow, and his cheeks brighten with that adorably innocent blush as though he didn't just get fucked out of his mind. It was absolutely enough to make him…

"God…damn…" Sephiroth groaned with closed eyes, climaxing within the teen until he was empty. With arms open, Cloud allowed the silver haired man fall on him, exhausted. The two lovers laid there for a few moments, panting for air. The blond was even ready to close his eyes when a tiny sound echoed in his ears.

"Meow…" Blue eyes met with green cat-like eyes that were not that of the man he loved. No, climbing onto the bed was instead a purely white kitten that stared curiously at the new comer.

Cloud blinked for a moment, managing to take his right hand off the resting male on top of him and give the creature a light pat. "Hi there, cutie. You're not jealous of me cuddling with your master, are you?" The kitten purred, cuddling up to the boy's hand for more.

Tired eyes opened and Sephiroth pulled himself up, his silver hair spread across both their bodies. He glared at the kitten then allowed his expression to soften. "Huh, I guess I didn't lock the door. You always come in when you need a place to sleep, don't you?"

Cloud turned his head to him. "What his name?" He just loved animals, especially cats. They were just so soft and furry.

Sephiroth smiled. "Her name is Jenova. I found her a few weeks ago by herself. More trouble then she's worth sometimes, I think." Cloud pouted at him, sitting up and laying the cat in his lap. "That's not right! I think your just being laaazzyyyy." The blond laughed, Jenova trying to catch his wiggling finger.

His lover smirked. "If I was 'lazy', as you have said, I wouldn't have had the energy to have screwed you out of your mind, would've I?"

Cloud blushed, covering the kitten's ear. "Not in front of Jenova!" He hissed.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Cloud…she's a kitten…"

"And who says she can't understand us?!"

Well, he couldn't fight with that logic, could he? Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth simply hooked an arm around the blonde's slender waist and pulled him down to hold. "You can come when ever you wish if you don't trust me to take care of her then."

The same sweet smile that made the cold rocker fall in love came across the Cloud's face, his blue eyes looking at him with love. "I think I'll come to take care of you both, cause I don't think you could handle yourself with out me now."

"Oh what, oh what will I ever do with out my chocobo?" He asked, kissing the boy's soft pink lips.

"I wonder that myself…" Cloud whispered, feeling Jenova purring against him

"Well, don't wait to find out. You might not like the answer. I defiantly won't…"

* * *

**A/N- Look guys! Sephiroth and Cloud had sex! :'D Isn't that just lovely! Now you guys can stop chasing me for updates right? …Right? Right?! …No? Well, shit!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in while. Just got over mourning Crisis Core…I will never be able listen to anything on that soundtrack with out bursting into tears. I DIDN'T WANNA KILL GENESIS, ANGEAL, OR ZACK, DAMN IT!**

**As we all know, 'Bad Touch' was a giving for this chapter. Do not deny that you saw this coming, cause you all did!**

**Zack is totally into threesomes, he just doesn't want to open Aerith to the idea juuussstttt yyeeettt.**

**-Ahem- That flash is so not gonna foreshadow something…not at all.**

**One thing…Jenova…is TOTALLY a cat.**

**Did I mention how much I love all you guys and your reviews? Cause I do! See you next chapter with love!**


	9. Paparazzi

**Oh…hey…it's an update. :D**

**Playlist 9: Paparazzi- Lady Gaga**

**-About a Week Ago-**

Even Midgar had some sleazy places, despite the daily clean up and routine police watch. Of course, it figures they were always too lazy to check the old rundown buildings by the train station. This was the spot for the 'classy' stores, such as porn shops, strip clubs, brothels, drug rings, and let's not forget the classiest of them all, 'The Midgar Starlight' print office. Now, what was the 'The Midgar Starlight'? Well, it was the city's tabloid, the one paper that would do literally _anything_ for a juicy story on the rich and famous, A.K.A ShinRA. Even to go as far as to go against a whole SOLDIER army to get a picture of the President's bedroom. Unfortunately, they always came out blurry and for that, the paper's popularity has been down in the last few months.

But this could be the story that got them rolling in the green once more.

"Heidegger, have I ever told you how much of a genius you are?" The round, plump man asked, swirling the whiskey in his cup around. The larger man (if one thought that was even possible) across from him smirked under the greasy bread on his face. "No, but it wouldn't hurt to hear you say it more, Palmer."

On the desk between them laid a picture, of which the two eyed mischievously. Suddenly, Heidegger broke out in laughter, slamming his fist down in amusement. "HA! I can't believe we actually got a clear picture of that!"

Palmer mimicked the man in a weaker chuckle. "To think, all we had to do to get back at that ShinRA brat for firing us was catch THIS!" He flicked the picture up into the air, Heidegger catching it in his hand. "He'll never know what the hell hit him! And by the time he realizes it, we'll be in Costa Del Sol, sharing our money with young, sexy bathing-suit supermodels!" Once again, he broke out into laughter, which Palmer joined him in.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

The two men continued their obnoxious laughter until Heidegger reached over and smacked Palmer across his face, sending him flying into the nearest decaying wall. Then the building was just filled with Heidegger's ugly laugh.

* * *

**-Present Day-**

"Meoooowww~"

"Cloud…" A finger tickled teasingly at the back of his neck. The blond grumbled something under his breath, pushing his head farther into the pillow. There came another 'mew' followed by a poke to his rib cage.

"Cloud…Jenova wants you…"

The blond growled, forcing his crystal blue eyes open. The cat poked its white furry head over his pillow, licking his nose when he leaned up for a better view. Now he couldn't just ignore that cuteness, could he? Giving a sleepy smile to Jenova, Cloud picked the cat up and turned over so the cat could rest on his chest. The muscles on his backside were still sore from last night's lovemaking. It wasn't as bad as last week, but it still kind of hurt to move around.

Cloud's cheeks flushed at the thought. A week since the day Sephiroth had professed his love and they started to go out. Well, they couldn't go out much because now Cloud's face was on every Fangirl's Wanted Poster. He had gone home a couple times to let everyone know he's alive, ignoring Zack's perverted questions ("Was it good?" "Did you scream?" "What's it like to bottom?") and going straight to the girls to fill them on what had happened while they were watching the bar.

All in all, it had been a DAMN good week. He hadn't even cried once, which was considered a real accomplishment seeing as he'd start tearing about anything. Running his hands through the soft mountain of fur on his stomach, Cloud hardly noticed the arms wrapping around his torso or the lips that softly pecked his cheek. Those amazingly beautiful eyes stared so intensely at him that he just had to break out of his own thoughts and look to his side. The soft lips he loved to kiss shaped into a smile at him and dared to peck his cheek again, but this time the blond faced the lovely god by his side with a glare that was just too adorable for words.

"You know…" He started. "This is _your _cat." A finger pointed at Jenova, who, in turn, cocked her head curiously at it.

Sephiroth chuckled, sitting up beside the boy and wiggling a finger in front of the cat's face. "Yes, but she seems to like you more than me." Jenova swung irritably at him; her annoyed eyes looking familiar like that of the silver male's. "See? If you weren't here, she would have killed me by now!" Sephiroth rested his head in between Cloud's neck and shoulder, Jenova hissing at him in jealousy and jumping off the bed with her tail in the air.

Cloud chuckled then gasped when he felt two hands rubbing his bottom. "S-Seph! I'm still sore down there, damn it!" He whined, giving a weak attempt to push him off. He felt his lover smile against his skin, leaving small bites behind. "Mmmm…Cloud. Sing for me." He moaned again when he felt him bite down extra hard.

"Wha…what do you want me to sing?" He breathed out; damn, he was starting to harden again.

"Mmmm…anything. Just sing."

The blond thought for a moment and then grinned brightly. "Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! BANANA PHONE!" Sephiroth pulled away, a narrow eyebrow arched slightly at his little lover's antics. "Not what I wanted!"

Cloud laughed. "You should have been clearer then you picky man!" Winking one eye, he gently poked Sephiroth's nose. "You should be singing for me, anyway. You're the seme in this relationship after all!"

Again, he raised his eyebrow at him. "'Seme'?"

"The dominant one."

"Ah…well I do enjoy being on top." He chuckled, giving him a small peck. "But I still think you should sing to me, kitten." He whispered before kissing the teen's mouth. His tongue lingered over Cloud's, teasing him with slow, lazy touches before he pulled away and smirked at the flustered boy. "Delicious…"

Cloud smiled "Only for you." And then Sephiroth right back to pulling at the skin of his collarbone. Gaia he just loved that spot didn't he? Cloud squirmed around in his arms, pulling slightly at his long silver hair. Sephiroth went lower and lower, resting his mouth next to a harden nipple.

...And then all hell broke out…

Suddenly, three different phones started to ring off the hook in the lovers' room. Cloud's phone blasted 'Thriller' while Sephiroth's thrown pants vibrated to the sound of some black metal band. Then there was the regular house phone, which just had to have that annoying old standard ring to it.

Instantly, Cloud was thrown off his mood; surprise always did that to him. Sephiroth growled darkly, his eyes staring murderously at his pants. As much as he would have _loved_—which was really an understatement—to go back to teasing the blond, he couldn't just ignore three different rings at once. Throwing off the blankets, the ex-General stormed over to his black jeans and ripped through the fabric until he managed to get his phone out.

Zack. Of FUCKING course!

Flipping it open, Sephiroth hissed in pure rage. "I swear to fucking GAIA, Zack, if this isn't something like a meteor falling from the sky, then you better go hide somewhere FAR and you better do it FAST!"

Cloud had to admit; Seph's angry voice got him turned on quicker than anything else.

The speaker laughed nervously, the sounds of screaming and things being thrown behind him filled the background. Talk about background music. "Yeah…ummm…well…We…uh…we kind of have a problem." There came an 'eep' and a crash. Yup, something expensive just broke.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, taking a seat on the bed where Cloud soon came over and cuddled his neck, listening to the conversation. "What sort of problems…?"

"Umm…welllllll~ HEY! L-LET GO! GEN! AAHH!" (more trashing) Sephiroth was ready to just hang up when he heard breathing on the other side of the phone.

"SEPHIROTH!" And that was Genesis making his ears bleed. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME? GET THE FUCK OVER HERE WITH CLOUD RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!" Both of the lovers' eyes widen and stared at each other. Genesis NEVER cursed. This just had to be bad. Now Sephiroth was worried "What the fuck happened?!"

Someone ripped the phone away again. This time it was Angeal. "We'll explain later." Thank Gaia he sounded calm. "Just come over to the President's office and make sure you aren't SEEN! Tseng and Rude are coming over to pick you two up."

A bone chilling scream echoed in the background. That was totally President Rufus' voice.

"Be careful, you two." The phone clicked and right on cue, the doorbell rang. The two swung their heads around and Cloud looked at Sephiroth bewildered. The silver haired male just sighed, patted his head, and got up to answer the door "Get dress quickly, chocobo."

"Seph…"

With such a cute little voice, the ex-General just had to turn around to the look at the adorable blond picking his head out of the covers. "Yes, Cloud?"

A brilliantly amused smile crossed the teen's lips as he pointed towards him "Pants." The moment those words registered in his brain, Sephiroth felt a cold breeze brush past his lower body. Ah, yes…how could he have forgotten he was completely naked? And with an erection to boot! Quickly, he tossed his boxers and pants on, twitching at the second ringing of the bell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He called while walking of his room. He had to get rid of his 'problem' now! Reaching for the doorknob, Sephiroth leaned his body over and took a deep breath.

_Think…think…roses chocolate the missing sock after doing laundry a page ripped from a book Jenova scratching up the couch Cloud after a shower NO, WRONG THINKING! Let's see; let's see…Hojo in a bikini GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!_

Sephiroth threw his head back and inhaled. Yup, that defiantly fixed his problem. Holding back the urge to throw up, he unlocked and opened the door. In came in Tseng and Rude, those damn ShinRA bodyguards never did ask before coming in. Straightening himself up, his green eyes moved towards the large brown bag slang over Tseng shoulder. He arched an eyebrow at it and was about to speak up when Tseng cut him off.

"Where's Cloud?"

"He's in the bedroom getting dressed." The dark haired man chuckled, shaking his head. "So it's true, huh? I suggest you run when Rufus sees you then."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Sephiroth demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Tseng just waved his hand in dismissal, still smiling in hilarity. "Nothing, nothing. You'll know when you get to the office. Just go put on a shirt and some shoes. Oh, and tell Cloud that he shouldn't wear anything heavy. He'd be harder to disguise him if he wears a hoodie or something." He jiggled the brown bag before placing it down on the coffee table and unzipping it. Sephiroth caught what he was saying quickly and sighed. Whatever the fuck they did was pretty damn bad if they were going to have to go under cover.

Running a hand through his silver locks, the tall man walked passed Rude, who was excitedly pampering Jenova, and walked into his bedroom. He just hoped his disguise wasn't to dress up as an old man again. Last time, they almost made him look like Hojo!

* * *

It was worse this time. Sephiroth stood next to Tseng, his hair expertly pulled into a brown paperboy hat and glasses over his green eyes. Oh, his outfit was fine, quite comfortable actually. No, the reason why he was grimly shaking his head and face palming himself was Cloud.

"Tseng?"

The dark haired man didn't look at him. "Hm?"

"We've known each other for about eight years right?"

"That would be correct."

"And I've always considered you one of the smartest men I've known."

"Well, thank you."

"But!" He growled, taking his hand from his face. "THIS may be one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you do!"

Tseng shrugged, unfazed by Sephiroth's death glare. "I don't see the problem here. It's easy to move in, covers him well, and doesn't give him way."

Green eyes twitched at him. "Tseng…YOU'VE DRESSED HIM LIKE A GIRL!" He bellowed, now gesturing to his tiny boyfriend…well what use to be his boyfriend anyway.

Those baby blue eyes were still the same, staring curiously up at them, but everything else was just…not… A smooth, straight shoulder length blonde wig covered his spikes and his usually pale lips were coated in pink lip-gloss. He wore a cute little sailor suit school uniform, the skirt modestly covering his knees (Tseng said he'd keep his shirt and pants in the bag so he can change when he gets to the office). Everything was pulled tightly to make him look like he had curves. Hell, he even had a decent pair of fake breasts on under it.

The boy-turned-girl clicked his white sneakers, the only that wasn't too boyish to give him away, and playfully flattered around in the skirt. Rude covered his mouth, trying to hold back a giggle. Jenova sat on his lap, her eyes closed and soft purrs emanating from her body.

Of course, they had to admit he was unbelievably cute like that. Hell, it was like he actually WAS a girl, but Sephiroth knew from experience that that simply wasn't true. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on already.

"I think you're over reacting." He heard Tseng comment. "He could easily be mistaken as a girl almost every day anyway. No fangirl is going to bother him like that. Plus…" He smirked. "I think you rather like it, don't you?"

Again, he growled. He was right, he did rather like it. This was going to get him into a Lolita fetish if Cloud kept twirling around like that.

The blond spun back towards them, his glossy lips smiling sweetly. "Don't worry, Seph. I don't mind. It's only for a while after all." Damn, he really was a girl sometimes; from those baby eyes to those fucking slender legs. He was too cute for words.

Slapping his forehead once, Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hand and started for the door. "Alright, let's get this fucking thing over with." The teen seemed not care about the situation at hand, because he had clung himself to his boyfriend's arm like he really was a schoolgirl. Tseng chuckled and signaled Rude out, who hesitantly put the sleeping Jenova down and followed after the boss, locking the door behind him.

The four were in and out of the complex elevator quick enough and were greeted with over a thousand men, women, girls, and boys with flashing cameras, signs, and notebooks. Cloud squealed, clinging closer to Sephiroth's body. Those girls were going to rape him if they saw him! What were they all doing here anyway?! Luckily when the crowd noticed them, they quickly dismissed them and went onto looking through the many other exits.

Sephiroth's grasp quickly tighten around Cloud's, carefully leading him towards Tseng's car. "What the fuck is happening?" He harshly whispered Rude, who then grunted. "You haven't been watching TV, have you?" Both of the celebrities shook their heads, Cloud's pale cheeks flamed red. "Well, you'll find out soon enough."

They were almost home free. All Tseng had to do was unlock the car for him and he could jump in. Cloud could feel his heart pounding through his chest painfully, almost expecting someone to tackle him to the ground. That wasn't the case; however, as Sephiroth had then cautiously placed his arm around the teen's body and held him close to keep him safe. Cloud's heart calmly halted it rapid beats and let him relax for a few seconds. Tseng pressed a button to unlock the door and Sephiroth had bent over to open it. Everything was almost ready when, suddenly, a strong wind came bursting in and hit Cloud, throwing his wig off. It fell to the ground feet away, right by one of the girls in the crowd. She looked down at the mop and raised her eyes up to see the well known spiked mess that was Cloud.

"IT'S CLOUD!" She screeched; making the four men freeze in their place. Sephiroth swung his body around, his own hat flying off, and cursed when he saw that Cloud's spiked blond hair was now free. The crowd seemed to move at once, flashing their cameras randomly at them and screaming some unknown language. Reaching out, Sephiroth picked Cloud up and jumped in the car, the boy landing on his lap while he locked the door.

"TSENG! DRIVE!"

The bodyguard just barely missed some of the girls in the crowd as he swerved around and headed quickly for the exit. Cloud breathed in and out, his heart once again trying to punch through his chest. That was the second time that he had almost been run over by a crowd of fangirls. He gripped his arm around Sephiroth's neck, looking for comfort from his boyfriend. Instead, he received a hand running up his milky smooth legs and under his skirt.

"SEPH!" He screeched, slapping his hand away. The rocker laughed, pulling off the false glasses. "Sorry, it was just too tempting."

Tseng sighed, looking at the two through his rear-view mirror. "Would you two please try to keep yourselves under control? I just cleaned the back seats." Sephiroth snorted in response. "From what? Is the office not kinky enough for you and Rufus anymore?" An empty ashtray went sailing towards Sephiroth's head the moment that comment left his lips. Cloud stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, who now sported a brand new bump on his forehead. He then let out a loud laugh, kissing the bump playfully.

Sephiroth was not amused.

* * *

Genesis paced in front of the silver elevator doors in the lobby, too excited to sit next to Angeal. He needed to give Sephiroth one good punch. One good knock to the head for all the trouble he caused. As soon as that elevator opened he was going let him ha—

BING!

On that thought, the glass doors opened, allowing four bodies to walk through. Genesis spun around; his fists clenched and ready to sock the nearest person…until he saw Cloud. The auburn man melted at the sight of the boy who sported a girl's uniform over his flat body (he had gotten rid of the fake boobs in the car), his head curiously looking about him in wonderment. Genesis squealed and, totally ignoring his rage towards Sephiroth, ran over and swept the blond off his feet.

"OH GODDESS! HOW FREAKING ADORABLE~" He yelled, twirling around with teen on his heel. He then placed Cloud on the ground below him, his eyes glowing. "I didn't know you were into cross dressing, Cloudie! If you want, I have a lovely dress for you!"

Cloud's eyebrows went up in nervousness, a small smile on his face. "Uh…no thanks, Gen."

The red head pouted. "Why~" He whined, just as Sephiroth had pulled the tiny boy out of his grasp. It was then Genesis had remembered why he had been so angry in the first place. Standing straight up, the two of them locked narrowed eyes.

"Genesis."

"Sephiroth."

"Mind getting out of my way so I can see the brat President?"

Genesis crossed his arms. "I think not." Then that warning voice came from behind. _"Genesis"_ Angeal didn't even look up from his magazine when he spoke.

"But Angy, I--" There was a large crash from another room, followed by a yell. Genesis winced, Sephiroth's hand protectively gripping Cloud's shoulder.

"You know what? I change my mind. Go in. Rufus can deal with you." He stated, pushing him forward. He gave Cloud a hug and then sent him off with what seemed to be a farewell wave. He cocked head but didn't have a chance to question it as Sephiroth began to move towards the President's office.

Now, last he remembered, the President's office was suppose to be a beautiful room filled with foreign objects and treasure. But…this was not what he walked into. The white room was covered in broken glass and porcelain; the walls looked as if a demon had torn through them. There was a couch in the middle, also ripped apart, and on it was Zack and Reno. Reno's red hair had been pulled out of his ponytail and the side of his face was scratched. Zack's hair was ruffled about and his clothing looked like he had been bitten by something, as there was a giant chunk missing from his pants. The two of them looked absolutely terrified.

"Umm…" Cloud was the first to speak, announcing their presence to everyone. Zack and Reno turned around quickly enough, hastily putting their hands over their mouths in a 'shush' manner.

"Sit down." The two winced, as did Cloud, at the coldness of the voice that echoed off the trashed walls. That's when he noticed Rufus sitting behind his desk (which, by the way, had been flipped over), his head to the window. Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other, "I said SIT DOWN." And moved to the couch where they joined their band mates,

Rufus slowly turned his body around, his clean and smooth hair tossed about and standing up in flames. His eyes narrowed at the two newcomers, who shivered in return (well, Cloud shivered anyway). He took a few minutes to speak, turning about in the chair and sighing loudly. Then he finally spoke and when he did, he said something that made Cloud almost burst into tears out of fear.

"The fans know about you two…"

This week had gone straight from being the best of his life to worse than the one before.

* * *

**Well look at that…we have a cliffhanger! :D What will happen next?!**

**Don't you just love it when Cloud gets pushed into cross dressing? Cause I do!**

**Rufus tis a manic when he's angry…maybe he and Tseng had a fightw -gets hit by a rock by Tseng-**

**And Hey, want to help me out?! I need a name for another three man band and I'm letting the fangirls pick (I'm so gonna regret this in the end)! So, throw on your thinking hats and think of something!**


	10. Dirty Little Secret

**Playlist 10: Dirty Little Secret- By ****All-American Rejects**

You could say this was bad. Hell, you could say this was the worst thing that could have happen to a rising star, considering where he had been a few weeks before. Cloud couldn't believe his shitty luck right now…

Everyone knew…about Sephiroth and him?

A sound that could only be related to that of a chocobo's squawk came from his throat, his blue eyes large and bright with tears, and his jaw slack. His hands clenched tightly to his skirt, his knuckles white and his nails ripping through the fabric. Then, quite uncontrollably, tears started to pour down the sides of Cloud's face from despair. In only a matter of seconds, his entire body was shaking from a loud whine that could be heard from the 1st floor up.

"Damn it, Rufus!" He heard Sephiroth yell, the two strong arms going around his body and pulling him close. He clutched his hands onto his boyfriend's shirt, sobbing into his chest, "My career is ruuuuuiiiinnnnneeeddddd!" The rocker sighed, shushing the boy while sending a death glare straight towards the president.

Rufus, however, did not hinder. Instead, he matched his own glare towards him, creating enough tension between the two that Reno and Zack couldn't even _breathe_. The two disheveled men had skyrocketed off the couch as soon as the blond had started to bawl, neither wanting to be in the very angry men's paths of destruction.

Finally, Sephiroth spoke up, "Explain yourself, Rufus. You didn't exactly make yourself," he clicked tongue at the last word; "…clear to us."

The President raised his eyebrow at him. As if the screeching fangirls and demolition of his own property (apparently, Zack and Reno were included in all that) wasn't clear enough. He grumbled something under his breath, his hand going into his pocket and pulling out a remote. He swung the device towards the window, pressing a button to bring down a large plasma TV. The screen switched onto the logo of _Celebrity 101_, a cheesy piano playing in the background as its TV theme. The scene then flashed to what use to be the TV announcer, Destiny, though Cloud could have hardly recognized her.

The girl sniffed into a tissue, her whole outfit being described in only what you can call 'gothic'. She had everything on, right from the black punk clothing and gothic crosses to her make-up white covered face. She even had a straight black wig on to cover her blond hair and finalize the look. The girl looked entirely too fake to be actually part of the trend, but then again, when _wasn't_ Destiny fake?

"G-Good Evening, e-e-e-everyoooNNNNNNNAAAHHHHHH!!!" She suddenly wailed, muffling her voice in another wet tissue. Her mascara ran down her cheeks and mixed with her tears into a black running stream of ink. Sobbing a couple more times, the girl looked back up at the screen. "W-we j-j-j-just received more b-b-b-breaking news on the Silver Seduction--" she hiccupped, "s-scandal."

Managing to calm his nerves, Cloud had by now pulled himself out of Sephiroth's arms and was currently watching the TV with dried curiosity. Still, as if he was a security blanket, the teen's hands had stuck themselves to his shirt for comfort. The two leaned closer when the screen flashed to the headline, the older man growling when he read the words.

'_The Silver Rockstar's Seduction over Golden Newcomer?'_

Cloud's jaw dropped again.

The screen zoomed to show off a darken picture of what clearly was the inside of the Midgar Concert Hall, the scene focused in on the two bodies pressed together in one of the glass elevators. Now, this would have been an otherwise useless snapshot _if _the two didn't have such distinctive hairstyle. Unfortunately, because they had such trademark looks, the long, silver haired man was _clearly_ Sephiroth and the short, spiky blond was _clearly_ Cloud. And while the picture had been blurred and was a bit sideways, anyone with half a brain could tell what the two were doing at the time.

So, in other words, the two of them were caught red handed in the act.

In an instant, Cloud let out another ear piercing scream, barely blocking out Destiny's cry. Sephiroth clenched his teeth together and, in an effort to silence him, covered his mouth with one hand and pushed him towards him with the other. Still, that couldn't stop the blonde's kicks from leaping into the air and almost hitting Reno in the face.

"So, you see," Rufus started, turning off the TV and chucking the remote out the nearest window, "this clearly is all YOUR faults!" He accused, jabbing his finger towards the couple on the couch. Again, tears welled up at the corners of Cloud's eyes, his lips trembling. But Sephiroth wouldn't have any of this. Standing up to his full, imposing height, the silver idol plopped his lover down on the couch and approached the president.

Raising his hands up, Sephiroth clutched Rufus' shirt and pulled up. "Now listen here, you little brat. Say what you want about me, but make Cloud cry and I'll give you a reason a start screaming." He threatened, shaking him slightly. Those cat green eyes glowed brightly at him, daring him to open his mouth again. And dare is what he did.

"I wouldn't have to if you two kept your hands off each other long enough!" He yelled back, his hands wrapped around Sephiroth's, "Buuutttt noooooo! First concert with him in it and you two had to have sex in the elevator!

"It wasn't in the elevator, you asshole! And, anyway, you're not one to talk either! Do you know how many times Tseng had to cover up for you when someone almost walked in on one of your 'special meetings'?"

"That's not the same th--"

"I believe it is!"

"Well, it doesn't matter! Do you realize what this is going to do to your sales?!" That quickly shut Sephiroth up. "Do you seriously think your fangirls are going to care about you guys now that they've found about this!" Rufus pulled away roughly, somehow managing to push Sephiroth back a few feet. "My Gaia, we're going to be ruined! I can see how fast the sales will go down now."

"Not exactly~" Zack's voice sung happily. Rufus and Sephiroth turned towards him, finding him sitting comfortable back on the couch casually next to Cloud. Even bitten and beaten, he still had that air of mischievousness around him while he smirked.

The President glared at the man, his hands clenched tightly into fists, "What the hell do you mean 'not exactly'?! You know your careers are ov--"

"I think you're all jumping to your conclusions to quickly." His finger went up and went from side to side. He stood up with his hands on his hips, daring to stare right at the enraged president. "I mean, you've got one of the greatest opportunities out there and you don't even realize it." Zack chuckled at the confused expressions he had gotten. Time to reveal his master plan! "Anyone remember that girl group couple of years ago? The one who had recorded their songs around their supposed 'relationship'?"

Reno, who was probably the most educated on pop culture besides Zack, nodded. "Oh yeah. That song _'Everything She said'_ is still pretty big today."

"Right!" Zack gave him a thumbs up. "And do you guys know whhhhyyyyy it was so popular?" This time it was Cloud who spoke up, "C-Cause it was about a lesbian relationship…right?" The raven-haired man patted the blonde's hair. "Yup! Soooooo let's say Cloud here," He pulled the teen up to his feet, "and Sephy," then he grabbed the older male's arms and brought him towards the blond, "come out to the world that they're totally gay for each?" He walked over to a bewildered Rufus and slung his arm around his stiff shoulders. "Then they begin to sing songs about their love for each other while keeping up with the trend of punk rock. It would be such untouched ground that…"

"…everyone would have to listen to it…" Rufus finished his sentence. His eyes slowly widen to the realization and in his excitement, turned to Zack and pinched his cheeks. "You bloody little genius!" He then began to parade around the office with Zack, arm in arm, in a celebratory manner. If Aerith had been there, they would have probably made her throw flowers around. Even Cloud had left his depressed world to join them in laughter.

"I believe you two are overestimating your brainwashing abilities…" Sephiroth just had to be a party pooper. They stopped right in their tracks, legs still in the air, and looked back at him. "Who's to know if this could work? Last time it was about two girls in love. People have different views on gender homosexuality. What could be seem 'cute' or 'sexy' in their relationship could be 'weird' and 'awkward' in ours…" What little hope Cloud had had was crushed by Sephiroth's words. He looked down at the floor with defeat.

"I highly doubt that, yo." Reno spoke out, smirking the same smirk that Zack had worn a few moments before. "Have you seen fangirls these days? They would be totally okay with this, if not preparing for your wedding right now. Two hot guys making out on stage? That would be a dream come true for them."

Well, how could you defeat that logic? It was true. The world they lived in wasn't against homosexuality any longer in recent years. It wasn't strange to hear two girls squealing about their favorite 'yaoi' pairing or whatever they referred to it these days. Now, it was just a normal part of society.

And so, Rufus had pulled away from Zack, calmly clearing his throat, though a silly grin still sat on his face. "Well then. I suppose the plan for today's press conference would be this…"

Cloud and Sephiroth snapped their hands around towards him. "PRESS CONFERENCE?!"

"Well, yes. You didn't think know? We were being attacked by so many questions that we needed to clear it up as soon as possible." That little rat gave them smug smile, to which Sephiroth twitched his eye. "I suppose you two would like to freshen up," He eyed Cloud's skirt for a moment, a feature the boy had forgotten about all 'til now. "Cloud, I don't know if you would like to change or not, seeing as we going with the…"

"I'll go change!"

"Good on you."

* * *

Now back in some boyish clothes, Cloud popped mint after mint after mint into his mouth. An hour had passed and in ten minutes he and Sephiroth would go live to the entire modern world to state that they were officially a couple. So…was he nervous?

That would be a big HELL FUCKING YES!

His blue eyes were widen to their limit, looking like someone had shot a couple of Red Bulls into his blood stream and he was now on a sugar high. Genesis did his best to comb his hair neatly, but uneasiness made it stand up in all directions (more than usual) and created the idea that he was cosplaying as a human Pikachu. And the worse part of it all was that only HE and SEPHIROTH would be addressing this subject. Tseng would introduce them and then it would be up them. Rufus was being an ass about, saying he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Zack and Reno were excused because they weren't homosexual for anyone and Reno said something about his girl cutting off his balls off if he dared make anyone else think that.

Another mint popped into his mouth, which the blond swallowed without one chew. Now it was only down to nine minutes. He groaned out; he really didn't want to do this.

"Don't tell me you're planning on backing out now…" Cloud jumped up in surprise, a mint falling out of his hand. He turned his head towards Zack, who was standing next to him, all bandaged up. "After all the hurting I went through for you…"

Cloud sighed irritably and shook his head, "No, I wasn't gonna back out." His eyes darted to his pants leg, still bitten open. "What happened anyway? Did Rufus do all that?" He asked, pointing all the obvious injures.

The drummer laughed, "No. He use to have this giant Husky that sat next to his desk. He…uh…made it attack us when we found out about the news…"

The teen raised an eyebrow, "_Use to_? What do you mean _use to_?" then he popped another mint into his mouth.

"Um…well…after he was done wrecking his room…he got angry again and…threw the dog out the window." He paused and scratched his head, looking away from Cloud's shocked expression. "Don't give me that look. Rufus is a crazy bitch."

"BUT THAT'S ANIMAL ABUSE!"

"Nah, Tseng said that Rufus always ends up throwing things out his window, so they set up a tent on the fourteenth floor to catch them. The dog is probably back at the pet shop now…though I think he would be afraid of heights."

Cloud…just stared at him, fearing the next time Rufus would get angry and hoping to God he wouldn't be there, when he heard a loud 'Hmph!' At it, Zack let out an exhausted sigh and shook his head, "Gen, you can't _still_ not be okay with this…"

It took the blond awhile, but he finally noticed the auburn man seated next to him, in the most over dramatic pose he had ever seen him in. Genesis had sat down on the floor by his feet, his cheeks puffed out and his arms crossed with his head turned in the opposite direction. Of course, he knew the man's reason for this brat-like attitude. The moment he had reached the door, Genesis had marched in to protest the very idea of Sephiroth naming Cloud his to all the world. Rufus had refused his request for a new plan and Angeal had to headlock him to pull him out of the room, still raging and trashing about.

Responding to Zack, the auburn haired lawyer turned his eyes towards him and, very unprofessionally, stuck his tongue out at him. The teen couldn't help but chuckle at him, almost forgetting about his future confession when he bent down beside him. "Gen, are you mad at me?"

Genesis turned to goo at the sight of his big blue eyes. "Aww~ I'm not mad at you, Cloudie!" Like a thousand times before, he had captured the boy in a crushing hug, "but you don't have to really say that you're going out with him…do you?" Now it was Cloud's turn to melt at the sight of Genesis' puppy eyes.

"Y-yeah, I do…I mean, he is my boyfriend and al--"

"B-but! You can't! Don't do it, Cloudie!" Genesis screeched, shaking Cloud violently by the shoulders. "It's not right! He's a bad bad bad bad BADDDDDD man!"

"G-G-Gen…You're…you're shaking me too ha--"

He didn't seem to hear him over his own whines, "Don't do ittttt~! It's a bad idea! Come stay with me and I'll—ERUK!"

The shaking had stopped; Cloud was unable to see the reason due to his eyes still rolling around in his head. When they had settled, he blinked at the fine leather boot that had come into his view. He followed the path of boot to find it attached to none other than Sephiroth, who was sneering down at Genesis, his boot standing on his neck. Slowly, his grip on his shoulders slacked and Zack was free to pull Cloud away.

"Now, Gen…" Sephiroth irritably started, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose, "What have a told you about trying to steal Cloud from me?" His shoe pressed down harder, making Genesis groaned in pain. "Hmmmmmmmm?!"

Reaching back, Genesis threw Sephiroth away from him, his hair disheveled, and got up. He yelled something that was probably not related to the human language and stormed away, snubbing Sephiroth with his shoulder before he disappeared. The silver-haired man chuckled, shaking his head and turning his sight towards Zack. "So where's Angeal?"

Zack rubbed the bottom of his nose. "Hehe, don't worry. He's setting up for the press conference…and a little more." The couple raised their eyebrows at him in suspension. "Don't worry about it! We've got everything under control~ Sooooo…" he pinched Cloud's cheek hard, "Just tell everyone about your little love story and relax!" Then he pushed the teen towards Sephiroth and waved his hand as he walked away.

Cloud sighed, pressing his head against his boyfriend's chest. A hand moved through his hair and scratched behind one of his ears, causing him to purr with pleasure. Sephiroth's chest vibrated from his chuckle and he bent down to gently kiss him on his forehead, "Nervous?" Cloud nodded, his eyes dimly moving down in embarrassment; he was always easily read, it seemed. Again, Sephiroth kissed him, leading his chin up to look at him. "Don't be, I'll handle everything. Just keep looking cute and innocent."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Killing everyone is not 'handling' it, Seph…" The older man laughed, putting his hands up in defense. "I won't, I won't…" then he mumbled, "…Unless I have to…"

The blond snapped his eyes up, narrowing them slightly. "What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing, dear one. Nothing at all…"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen; Welcome and thank you for joining us for todays press conference…" A press conference was suppose to be held in small meeting rooms with only a few reporters and maybe one or two backstage fans…right? So why, Cloud asked himself, was Tseng standing on a giant balcony over what could be one to two thousand people?! And why was there a hundredth foot TV screen plastered to one of the buildings zoomed in on his face?! The blond turned nervously from left to right, completely dumbfounded, his hand in a death grip with Sephiroth's, who was unusually calm.

Behind the curtain that worked as one of the two doorways back into the building. Rufus had gone once more from relatively cool and collected to a nail-biting mess. "This better work, Zack!" He yelped, his voice high from strain. Of course, the raven haired drummer and Reno were enjoying this all to the fullest of their abilities, but it seemed that they had something else to be smiling about too. And Cloud was a bit wary on what it was…

"I will now hand off the microphone to Sephiroth and Cloud. Please direct all your questions towards them…" Everything Tseng had said up until then had been a blur to Cloud, and only when the fans below had started to screech and squeal was he able to realize it was now or never. He loosened his grip to slip away from his boyfriend, but to his surprise, Sephiroth's grip stayed tight and held him in place beside him as he received the mic from Tseng.

Eyes glued to their bodies, Sephiroth silencing the crowd with a wave of his left hand. The dread of what could happen welled up in the teen's body and, trying to cover it, quickly turned his head away in shyness and placed his hand over his mouth to contain the sound of a hiccup. He then moved his head back, watching Sephiroth move the mic towards his mouth.

"You may have heard the rumors or seen the picture on the news that called into question some of your thoughts about the band," Sephiroth calmly started, "Well, to halt the farther waste of your time and mine, let me say that yes, Cloud and I are gay. Yes, we are going out. Yes, that picture was real. No, we are not into any threesomes. Yes, we will be continuing with making music and will be still part of 'Silver Seduction'…and no, Zack and Reno aren't gay."

The echoing of his voice filled the area, the people below staring up in silence and awe. Cloud gulped, a little caught off guard at Sephiroth's straight-to-the-point answers. In all honest, he didn't think he'd be so…blunt about and blushed red every time the man had opened his mouth. Now, he too, stared at the silver-haired idol in anticipation at what he would do next.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth took a long breath and pursed his lips in thought. Then he opened his cat-like pupils and said into the mic, "That is all…See you at the next concert and blah blah blah…" He dropped the microphone on the floor and while the audience was distracted by the loud screech that came from the impact, grabbed Cloud by the arm and jetted down with him whining at him to go back.

The crowd began to mutter after a few moments, though most of the words were jumbled together and untranslatable from were Rufus stood. His hands had gone straight into his hair the moment Sephiroth had opened his mouth and he was on the break of ripping every strand out of his head.

"Well…he certainly has a way of confusing people." Tseng chuckled off to the side, an amused grin spread across his pale features when the president turned his hate filled eyes towards him. The blond huffed out at him, "Bring me the stupid speakers, Damn it!" He commanded; which Tseng followed without a word and took a pair of headphones out from behind his back.

"What? You actually have the place wired like that?" Zack asked.

"No!!" Rufus clicked his tongue, "I just placed Rude next to the crowd so he could hear what they were saying!" He switched the device on, "Rude! Report! What are they saying?"

There was a grunt, which could only be Rude on the other side acknowledging the President, followed by a mash of different voices.

"—at's it? Not very convincing, was he?"

"Feels like he was kinda…forced to say all that…"

"I bet it's all for the camera! Watch; two weeks from now, one of them will be seen with a girl or two."

"Why didn't Cloud say anything? He just stood there."

"Maybe 'cause he's just eye candy to everyone?

"Still say Seph's hotter!"

"What was that, bitch?!"

"You heard me, whore!"

"Why you---GAHHHH! SHE PULLED MY HAIR! OH, IT'S ON NOW!"

"OHHHH! CATFIGHT! CATFIG---"

Rufus threw the headphones off before he could hear anymore and screamed like he never screamed before. "ZACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!! I'LL KILL YOUUUU!" His voice darted off all his walls and Reno had jumped out of the angry man's path when he raced over to choke the drummer. But Zack was unscarred by it and patted the president's head in respond, "You really don't know genius when you see it, do you?"

Rufus growled, "Being smug is not gonna save you! You just ruined the company's name just no--"

"They want proof, riiiiggghhtttt~?" Zack smirked, pushing him off. "Well, I have proof~" He turned to another doorway, snapping his fingers. "Yo, Angeal! Bring in the secret weapon!"

The door opened and in came Angeal with a shadow in toe. A closer examination revealed it to be Yuffie, sunglasses on, smile plastered on her face, and a big red remote in her hands. Off came the glasses in a dramatic fashion, the girl throwing them behind her as she leaned her body against Zack's bandage wrapped shoulder. "You called, Boss?"

Rufus blinked at her and then returned his glaze back towards the taller man. "What is this about? And what is SHE doing here?"

Angeal and Zack chuckled. "Well, considering Seph's attitude towards…well…EVERYTHING, we decided to come up with a plan B." Angeal stated quite simply. The younger man turned towards Yuffie, reaching for the remote. "Everything in place, Ninja-girl?"

Yuffie grinned from ear to ear. "Hell ya; let's get this party stttaarrrtttteeeddd!" She placed the remote in his palm and stepped away. With a wink towards the President, he slammed down on the remote and snapped his head towards the TV outside.

* * *

The giant screen that covered the East end of the Shrina Building flickered on once more and buzzed for a moment, drawing the crowds' attention once more. Then an image came up of Sephiroth leading Cloud by the hand down a hall…

* * *

"S-Seph! Wait!" Cloud breathed out; tired of running from the balcony they had once been on. It took all his strength to force his boyfriend to halt in his steps. He heard the man give the same sigh he always gave when he was frustrated. With a hand on his hip, Sephiroth spun around and stared down at him, "What is it?"

The blond pouted his lips at him, throwing his hand down, "We gotta go back!"

Sephiroth sneered, turning his head away. "Why? It's their problem whether or not they believe us, not ours. I really don't care what they think."

"I care!" Cloud retorted, stomping his foot down. He looked back up at Sephiroth and sighed. "Seph, you know how I feel about this. I don't want my dreams crashing down now…" He whispered; his blue eyes downcast with tears. The taller man leaned down at him, gripping his hands in his larger ones, "They're not going to come crashing down…I won't let them. But if they don't like us anymore because they don't like us together, then they can all screw themselves…"

The teen hiccupped, not a good sign at all. "B-but…t-that's not fair~!" He whined, drawing Sephiroth's hands towards his face. He let him put his hands on his wet cheeks, wiping away the tears that streamed down. "I know it's not fair, but we'll figure something out." A smile spread across his lips and no matter how hard Cloud fought it, he couldn't help but grin back.

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes. Anything for you…" Then he pressed his lips to the teen's, wrapping his long arms around the smaller body and drawing his closer. Cloud inhaled, threading his fingers through the smooth silver hair and opened his mouth when he was coaxed into doing so…

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMYYYYYYYYY GGGAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDD!!!"

The two tore away from each other in an instant, eyes widen from the scream that they heard. The scream was then followed by hundreds more and they couldn't for the life of them pinpoint the sources. It was like they were all around them or something. Then, out of a moment of lost, Cloud turned his head towards the window that stood behind them…and almost stabbed his nails into Sephiroth's neck.

"S-S-S-S-Se…" He managed out, pointing a shaking finger out the window. The man followed the signal towards the large screen on one of the buildings and dropped his jaw. Someone had managed to record them live the entire time and now they were watching themselves freak out on the building sized TV.

"GOD DAMN IT, ZACK!"

* * *

Genesis had fainted at the sight. Yuffie had taken pictures. Angeal and Reno were busting a gut. Zack and Rufus were having a party all by themselves, dancing in a circle together with what could only be described as heavenly joy.

"AMAZING! ASTONISHING!" Rufus yelled towards the drummer, clenching onto the man's arm. Zack thanked him for each, doing little bows for his 'performance'.

Rufus then hugged him around the neck. "I love you! Will you marry me!?" There was a cough behind them and Rufus froze with a laugh.

Tseng glared towards the president, a force smile gracing his face. "What was that, ?"

"Umm…You're the only one for me, Tseng?" Rufus answered, shivering with his eyes on him. There was a whistle behind him and he dreaded to find out that Reno had turned his headphones on to record that…and Rude was laughed at what he had heard.

"I hate you two…I really, really do…"

* * *

"GGGGAAAAAAH! IMPOSSIBLE!"

A pair of scissors went crash towards a TV in a dark room, the screen frozen on Sephiroth and Cloud. The place was dirty, covered in test tubes, different liquids, and rat excrements. Painful groans and growls played in the background; the sound of something crunching between something else's teeth was followed by that of a loud scream.

Of course, only one could live in such a cold, damp place. A man that was as equally disgusting and slimy. Professor Hojo of the Shrina Scientist Branch. And this man of science was not happy with what he had been shown.

How long had it been since Sephiroth had left his watchful eye and went to pursue this display of the barbaric culture outside the labs? A year perhaps? A year without any research and any tests? How was the man even surviving without him? It was despicable! And now he had to pull something like this!

He was _homosexual_? How the hell did that even happen? Hojo had checked every single test file, every mako injection he had ever injected into him, and every activity he had put him through. Nothing had ever showed signs of doing THIS!

In a rage, Hojo threw his pen to the side, towards the couch where three figure sat lazily.

"Ow…" The largest one groaned, whimpering slightly. The tallest man, who had been leaning over the couch staring at the scientist's tantrum, patted the man's head. "Now, now. No reason to take your anger out on brother. You know how sensitive he is."

Hojo growled, "I'll do what I damn well please!" He screeched, crumbling the files on his desk, "Damn, that little brat has thrown off everything! How am I supposed to get him back now?" There was a hiss and the scientist kicked his leg under the desk, hitting the cage and silencing the thing underneath.

The tall one sighed, pulling his long silver hair over his shoulder and looking towards the TV, "Isn't that what we're for?" There was a pull of a guitar string, "After all, we didn't learn to play for nothing, right?"

The large one yawned, "Yeah, I stayed up all night learning drums for this, old man. Better not stop me now."

There was a huff and Hojo gave a quick nod to them, "Right. You do what ever it takes to get Sephiroth back here and," He jabbed his finger at the TV, "Do something about this annoying Cloud brat! I don't care what, but do SOMETHING so he doesn't distract Sephiroth!" Then he was out of the room, his clicking heels hitting the cool surface of the hallway floors.

The TV buzzed for a minute, the large man running a hand through his short hair, "He's so mean. We do everything for him and he still treats us like crap…" He sighed and looked to the TV, "Blah. The kid looks like he'd be too much of a crybaby for me."

"You're a crybaby too…"

"Not as much as he probably he is!"

The long hair one nodded, braiding his hair with a distant look in his eyes, "He's cute, I can understand why Sephiroth likes him but he's much too tiny for my likings…"

Then the youngest one, who seemed like a smaller vision of the very man on the screen, sat up on the couch. He had stayed quiet this whole time, playing with the strings of the guitar, and finally decided to take part in the plan. Standing up, he brushed his side bangs out of his eyes, leaning down to look closer at the features of the blond.

"Hmmmm…"

The long haired one looked back at him, "See something you like?"

He chuckled and licked his lips, "Oh yes, brother…" his cat-like eyes glowed eerily bright in the dark, "I see something I like very, very much~"

* * *

**And the plot THICKENS! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNN!**

**Okay, so life sucks, right? Why, you may ask? Because when I was finishing up this chapter a few weeks back, someone stole my USB…out of my computer in school…while I was CLEARLY logged in and had my books all over the desk…and got up to go to the printer. –twitch- And I didn't get a chance to back this up! So I had to start over from scratch. So please forgive me for making you wait and if this isn't up to my usual level. I had to force my tiny attention span focus on this because I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. **

**By the way, the winner of the next band name is 'The Remnants' from ****Wintersheart1766****. Thank you, darlings~ I liked all your ideas though, but Winter's just sounded the best. And I bet you guys can guess who's gonna be part of it… Ohhh the drama!**

**Love you guys! And guess what! **_**Rocking to You**_** hit 90 Story Alerts and Reviews! HOORRAAYY! We gotta have a PARTY NOW!**


	11. Think Twice

**Playlist 11: Think Twice- by Eve 6**

_"My boy lollipop! You make my heart goooo giddy up! You are as sweet as candy~ You are my sugar dandy!"_

Aerith had such a pretty voice when she cared to sing. It was soft and carried through the air like the single note from a piano. It sort of reminded Cloud of his mother's voice from years ago, back when she use to sing to him on summer nights. She still sang now, when she was off in her own little world, but he wasn't there anymore to listen quietly from the living room couch.

_Sorry, Mom, _He thought, his head turned towards an open window, _I hope those chocolate lilies Seph got will be okay for now…_ His fingers fumbled together by his chest as his mind wandered somewhere else, tangled by flowers and twisted stems.

By his side, just across the little wooden table, Aerith had halted in her singing to watch the blond sigh and dream like he usually did when he zoned out. Personally, she found him incredibly adorable when he was like this, but if he kept tugging at the stems like he was…

"Cloud, did you tie your fingers together again?"

The boy blinked, coming back from his daydreams of blueberry pie, and looking like an awaken kitten. For moment he just stared at her, as if he didn't know where or whom she was, when his cheeks turned red and he let his eyes slip back to his work—or mess. "Uh…s-sorry, Aerith. I think I messed up the chain now." He raised his hands up to the table as he spoke. The girl giggled, dropping her own dozen of flowers to work his fingers out of the many stems and vines.

It had been a while since he had returned to Seventh Heaven since the 'Gay Incident', as dubbed by Reno. After the televised kiss, the fangirls had gone wild with hormones, and whatever else made them so bloody hyper, and had literally attacked the building. As Zack had planned, the fans had taken the news of Sephiroth and Cloud's relationship…he couldn't say well, but it wasn't a rejection either. What ended up happening was that the couple had to actually _leave_ Midgar and hide in a private cottage up near the Northern Carter. Not to say that it was necessarily a bad thing, he loved the cold and it had been four weeks of nonstop molestation on Sephiroth's part (the man apparently hated any temperature below 60 and was in consent need of 'friction' that happened to require Cloud's ass to be produced), but he had missed Aerith and Tifa for a good part of it. Sephiroth was wonderful and all, but the girls were always nice to have around, whether it be Aerith's gentle explanations when he needed help or Tifa's ability to scare any intruder in the middle of the night with a crack of her fists.

Also, he was worried he wouldn't be home in time to help the girls with Aerith's little 'project'.

It was a sweet gesture, really, but it was tedious work, nonetheless. You see, Aerith's lovely mother's birthday was coming up and the young flower girl wanted to create a chain of flowers from the church to wrap around the house.

That was in two days.

Cloud had to beg Sephiroth to convince Rufus to let them return sooner, which obviously meant that Sephiroth had to threaten the President with blackmail of him and a certain bodyguard. Grudgingly, the blond agreed, making one of his techs create fake addresses to trick the fans good enough to hack Shinra.

In all honesty, Cloud didn't think he was doing a good job with the work, as he just kept tangling his fingers up. Letting his eyes wander again, the blond spotted his boyfriend lying on the couch, effectively tying together a mile long part of the chain. For all his coldness, Sephiroth could be such a sweetheart when asked to be.

"Aerrriiittthhh…" Cloud whined, trying to ripe his hands free. "I'm sorry! I'm just not good at arts and crafts kinda stuff…" It was true; back in grade school he had somehow managed to get glue and noodles into his hair while they were supposed to be making kites.

The brunette brushed the comment away with a laugh, leaning over to show Cloud how it was done for the millionth time that day, "Don't worry, no one's perfect, after all." Gaia, she was so forgiving sometimes, "You'll get it soon. I mean even Zack got it."

With his body half bent over the bar and his tongue slipping out in a very puppy-like way, the raven-haired drummer had stopped his creation process to look up with wide, confused blue eyes. "Someone call me?"

Aerith laughed, "No, Zack-sweetie, no one called you."

Oh, did he fail to mention those two were back together? Yeah, Aerith could be _really_ forgiving sometimes.

Pushing himself up, Zack jumped over the bar and skipped over to the two, hands behind his back and hips swinging shyly. "I made a present for youuuuu!" He chimed, grinning ear to ear at her.

"Really? You did? Can I see it?"

Zack excitedly hopped on one of his feet, "Ooookkkaaayyy~" Out came his portion of chain, the vines and flowers arranged to form linked hearts in a row, the largest heart being in the middle.

Aerith squealed, standing from her seat to take a closer look, "Zack! That's beautiful! It can go right in front of the house when we put it up!"

Cloud sighed, watching the couple with distain. Is this what he and Sephiroth looked like in public? If so, he was sorry to all.

His tongue shot out of his mouth at the two as Zack captured Aerith in his arms and began to swing her around, spouting lovey dovey poetry here and there as if he were some romantic writer from the medieval era. Choosing to ignore them for the time being, Cloud went straight back to tying a vine around a stubbornly slippery stem. He tugged and pulled, his fingers twisting around the plant trying to get it to knot. Much to the blonde's displeasure, however, the vine then snapped in two, leaving only a small bit to work with.

"Neeeeehhh…" He whined past pursed lips, his fingers holding up the cut vine. What was he gonna do now? He couldn't just tie it together again, could he? Trying to save what was left of his work, Cloud then attempted to knot the longer vine with the shorter, but that too failed and Cloud was left squeezing the lift out of the poor plants when a long, slender hand wrapped around of his own. Silver hair tickled at the boy's nose and cheeks as he suppressed a giggle, leaning back against the chair to relax under the form that was Sephiroth.

"You can't continue the chain like that…" He muttered out, his fingers pulling away at any small chucks of stem that Cloud had placed there for good measure, "Here, I'll connect yours to mine seeing as it's by itself right now." Content with that, Cloud patiently observed his boyfriend do all the work for him. It amazed him how Sephiroth was able to fix his mistakes with just a few adjustments here and there; hell, he even added a small flower to cover a big gaping hole. Who knew he was so good with flower arrangements? Then again, the rocker was good at everything he did, wasn't he?

With the chain completed and laid neatly on his lap, Cloud leaned up and smiled, kissing Sephiroth sweetly on the cheek, "Thank you, Sephy!" The older man smirked in returned, his fingers lacing together over Cloud's stomach and forming a large cage around him. This cage, however, wasn't one he ever wanted to be released from.

"You know, I bet if we put a bunch of flowers in your hair, it'll look really nice…" He winked, his legs swinging up and down playfully.

"I think not…"

"I think so. Maybe a few lilies and daisies will do."

The older man growled, his mouth hidden against Cloud's neck, "You're pushing your luck, Chocobo." Of course, they both knew he really wasn't and if he were serious, then Sephiroth would probably forfeit and do as his little lover asked. "You love it…" Cloud whispered, finding his way back under Sephiroth's chin and nuzzling his head against him. A purr came from Sephiroth.

Between Aerith and Zack, and Cloud and Sephiroth, there was a whole lot of love in the room right now.

"Gaaahh…" Tifa groaned out at the bar, her head being held up her arms. "It was bad enough when it was just Zack and Aerith but now it's just a little too much…" She groaned, rubbing her temple.

"Kinda like a sugar overdose, huh, babe?" Reno said, sipping on his hard whiskey. See, Reno was a man and real men drank their alcohol straight…which was why it didn't even take him an hour to get piss drunk.

"Exactly. I feel like I just came in from Candyland empty handed…"

"Jealous, pretty sugar?" He looked at her displeased expression and chuckled through his drink, "I know a guy who could take that blues away from you and have you playing jazz…if you know what I mean."

Taking it as the 'guy' meant him, Tifa raised an eyebrow and jabbed him on the forehead, "Don't you have Cissnei to be playing 'jazz' to?"

He huffed, "She's being a bitchy bitch, yo!" then turned his eyes back to her and returned the poke to her shoulder, "And I didn't mean me, yo. I mean, if you're into joining me and Cissnei for a night then by all mean—"

By the way Tifa was raising that wine bottle in her hand, Reno knew that this wasn't where she wanted this conversation to go. Putting up his hands in defense, the redhead gave a laugh and shook his head, "Just kidding." And the bottle went down just as slowly as it came up. "But seriously, Tifa. I know a guy who does have the hots for ya, but he's too much of a pansy to say it himself."

Huh, maybe the pervert had some points after all. Intrigued, the brunette leaned closer to him over the bar, "Do I know him?"

Reno grinned, "Sure do! He doesn't talk much, but you met him a good couple times to recognize him."

"Okay, then. Why not ask me out himself then?"

"Weeeellllllll, technically speaking he is but I'm not suppose to say anything until Gen comes and—"

"WELL HELLO EVERYONE!"

Genesis must read minds or something because as soon as Reno mentioned him, the auburn headed man slammed open the front door with his foot and welcomed himself in. His big black boots hit the wooden floor hard and echoed as he approached his friends, adjusting the rimless glasses that fell to the bridge of his nose.

"Good afternoon, Genny." Aerith beamed from Zack's arms. Much to the drummer's distaste, she pulled away from his grasp to greet the lawyer. In the past few weeks, Genesis had become uncomfortable close to the young girl and while Zack was positively aware the man was _gay_, he knew for a fact that the auburn's 'cute obsession' had no limits, whether it be boy or girl. And Aerith was just too cute for her own good.

"Hello, pretty lily~" Genesis replied, patting her head, "I hear you got a little flower project going on here, so I brought you something that might help." Out came a red rose, its petals blossomed to its fullest extent; compared to that, Zack's vine looked like Cloud's work before Sephiroth had got to it.

Aerith, delighted, carefully brushed her fingers over it, "It's beautiful, Genny. I wonder where I'll put it…"

"I know a place~" Brushing her bangs a bit, the auburn haired man inserted the thornless stem behind her hair and made sure the rest of her hair held in its place. Stepping back from his work, Genesis grinned from ear to ear and winked, "A rose for a rose, eh?"

Aerith giggled. Zack growled. Sephiroth and Cloud watched on with glued eyes as if they were viewing a movie that was just about to get bloody.

While Zack raised his hands up and started to shake them in a way that mocked strangulation at him, Genesis turned his attention to the couple at the table and squeaked. Cloud was still his #1 plush cutie in his mind. "OH HAI, CLOUDIE!" He screeched, pushing Sephiroth away with one hand and wrapping the other around the teen's neck. Out of the chair he went, the older man swinging him about violently, his chin nuzzling his head.

"Cute! Cute! Cute! I miiiiissseeddd you so-so-so-so-sooooooooooo much, Chocobo-baby!"

Assumed as much, Cloud got the message very well. Being choked and squeezed like a giant stuffed animal made it all to clear to him.

"I miss y-GAH-you too, G-Gen!" The blond managed out, trying to pry the arms away from his throat, "Now could you put me down?"

"Yes, would you please put _my_ boyfriend down before you hinder him breathless and lifeless?" The malice in Sephiroth voice creaked clear in the room and dripped with an arrogance that Genesis just despised. Snapping his head towards his silver headed rival, the man loosen his arms up and placed the shaken blonde safely on the ground where he struggled to keep his balance. "Asshole..." He mumbled out from pursed lips.

Sighing, Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, the neat black turtle neck stretching to show the fine chest underneath. "What did you come here for, Gen? It couldn't be just to be a nuisance, could it?"

"No!" He huffed, his fists clenched tightly to his sides. Reaching out, he turned Cloud back towards him, ruffling his spikes in the process, "Cloudie, ever been to a recording signing party?"

Cloud tipped his head to the side, "Besides the one Zack threw for me at a bar?" He shot the drummer a glare, too which he laughed nervously at. He was still grudgingly holding to the fact that Zack had drunkenly released information that he was in Silver Seduction, which resulted in thousands of fangirls chasing after him and Sephiroth "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Rufus said there is one tonight and—"

"No." Sephiroth interrupted, his hand tearing Cloud away from the lawyer. Genesis scowled at him, "You've got no choice, Seph. You and your anti-social ass have to go since you guys have been out of the public eye for weeks."

The tall man growled, his hands digging into his boyfriend's shoulders like Jenova would often do when Sephiroth tried to distract Cloud for pampering her, "I don't want to go to a fucking party full of sluts and drunk bastards who can't hold down a couple of drinks!"

"Really, Seph? Really?" A sudden evil glimmer sparkled in Genesis' eyes as he took a step closer, "Are you still upset about what happened at Silver Seduction's record signing party?"

Sephiroth stiffened.

Cloud looked up curiously at him and then Genesis, "What happen to Seph? Did he get drunk?

There was a snicker in the background, "Oh, He got drunk, alright!" Zack said, a smug smirk on his lips, "Drunk enough to—"

"ZACKARY! YOU SHUT YOUR GARBAGE CAN FOR A MOUTH BEFORE I SHOVE A CHAIR DOWN IT!" Sephiroth bellowed, eyes narrowed and looking sharply at the drummer like a pair of knives. The room shook with it and it took a couple of seconds of Sephiroth breathing deeply before he could regain his usual calm composer. And even then, it looked as though he was nervously fidgeting, "Fine, we'll go…"

Genesis grinned with victory, "Good to hear it. Would you like a sample of the new band's work before you get ready?" He flashed CD case in his head, the entire thing died in black, green and gray.

Sephiroth waved his hand, "No thanks. It's probably shit anyway." Cloud had noticed that when it came to other bands, Sephiroth considered them all to be crappy compared to their work. In all honesty, he kind of wanted to know who he was suppose to congratulate at this thing, but he supposed if Sephiroth didn't care then neither should he.

"A party. How fun! I hope you all have fun!" Aerith chimed, clapping her hands together softly.

"You wanna go, Aerith?" Zack asked curiously.

Her eyes read 'duh' on them like they were a sign, "Well, I wouldn't want to be a bother…"

"No bother!" Genesis replied, almost doing a jig as he moved to her, "It's a party after all! And a party always needs a pretty girl!"

Aerith giggled. Zack growled. Sephiroth and Cloud waited for him to throw a punch.

* * *

By 7:05, everyone was safely getting into their cars and preparing to drive off.

By 7:10, Aerith and Tifa were screaming bloody murder as Zack sped down the highway, past Cloud and Sephiroth, like a mad man.

By 7:25, they were at Shinra building, Aerith and Tifa beating Zack up with boots, bags, and claws by the time Sephiroth and Cloud had arrived. Staring back at Cloud with amused green eyes, the silver haired male decided that for once he would help his friend. "Alright, break it up, ladies…" He spoke, plucking the drummer up out of their clutches.

Zack cried tears of joy towards his savior, "Oh, thank Gaia, Seph!"

He grinned, "You'll have plenty of time to beat the shit out of him later on to night…"

The girls smirked evilly at him, settling their fists down flat by their sides. Placing him down on the ground, Sephiroth moved towards his car, opening the door to help one curious little chocobo out.

As they moved forward, Cloud's eyes stayed connected to the bright shining lights of the Shinra building. Out of multiple windows shone hundreds of rainbow colored illuminations, which blinked on and off with the blasting music and voices of the partygoers inside. Even if it was out of only three floors of the building, the commotion inside seemed to take over the whole sky, as every star that somehow peeked through the smog at night was now gone and only shades of pink, purple, blue, and red remained. Already drunken fools spilled out from the edges of the windows, waving their alcoholic beverages as they rumbled on about something ridiculous. One such idiot accidentally let his drink spill from his hand as he was swinging it around. Down it came, crashing against concrete behind the coming group, shattering into pieces drenched in beer.

Cloud jumped, wrapping himself protective around Sephiroth's arm. Above them, the intoxicated men let out slurred giggles, obviously unaware he had almost hit people below and that a very dangerous man was now glaring at them.

Tifa sighed, "And this was exactly why I didn't want to come along."

"You and me both…" Sephiroth hissed, finally managing to pry Cloud loose from his arm, "I don't even know how half these idiots make it into the party."

"Come on, guyyyyysss~" Zack whined. He looked at them both with pouted lips and narrowed eyebrows. "Can't you two have fun for once without looking at the bad side?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No! Tifa, you defiantly should be excited!"

Aerith nodded, "That's right! You have a date tonight after all."

The brunette huffed out in response, "Yeah, a _blind_ date. And seeing that it was set up by Reno, the guy is already losing points…"

"What was that, yo?"

The red haired guitarist had appeared from the front door, his eyebrows knitted together and appearing displeased over Tifa's comment. Taking a hand out of the pocket of his ripped jeans he pulled the larger male hiding behind him onward. "Yo, Cloudie, Zack, Aerith. Good to see at least some of you are ready to party…" He mentioned towards the other two in the group who looked at him with equally unhappy expressions.

"But Seph is always a grump~" Cloud laughed, poking his boyfriend's cheek. "Aren't you?" The older man crossed his arms and playfully attempted to chomp on his finger. "See?"

"True, true. He always has a stick up his ass," Reno had to dodge a backhanded swap at his head, "but what about you, Missie?" He asked, pointing at Tifa, "I bring you a piece of man and you can't even seem grateful?"

She crossed her arms at him, "You've never given me a reason to be grateful before. I can't help but question you now."

"Hmph!" Again, he reached back and grabbed the large male behind him, pushing him until he was in front of Tifa, "Tif, you know Rude. This hunk of meat is your date."

The bald man growled at his comment, hitting him where Sephiroth had missed. With his tanned cheeks tinted a light pink, he turned back to the young brunette and bowed his head shyly ather, "H-h-hello, Miss Tifa…"

She nodded back and, despite Reno groaning the background, smiled at him, "Hello, Rude. I'm sorry if Reno forced you into this." She laughed at his expression, which she took that she was indeed right. Really, when he looked back at her over his sunglasses with disbelief, it was because he couldn't believe she actually thought he was '_forced_' into this, "Uhhh…"

"Let's try to have fun anyway, alright?"

"R-right…" Taking his hand, the two began to walk into the building past Reno, who whistled over his shoulder, "Go Rude, baby! I slipped a condom into your pocket just in case!"

"Reno! SHUT UP!"

"What? It's for your own good! We don't want Tifa getting preggers on the firs da—" Zack's hand interrupted the last part, halting the beating that may come if he was allowed to finish it. Luckily, Tifa and Rude were already out of sight, so the redheaded idiot was safe…for now…

* * *

Being part of a top-charts band always had its perks, Cloud noted. Like, because of who they were they got to go up in a special elevator that was for VIP use only. Or that they could skip over all the floors with the raging idiots and go straight to Rufus' private dance floor (why did he need this again?) and bar. But even that floor was subjected to the rowdy and loud, though these bodies were more preoccupied with the music that carried them around then the alcohol that swam in their bloodstreams.

The first thing Cloud noticed when he came to this room was that he wasn't quite in the right outfit. While most of the partygoers were dressed in halter-tops and wifebeaters, he had chosen to wear a dress shirt under a brown pinstriped vest. It was nice, but not exactly the style everyone else was going for. The next thing was that most of the floor, excluding the bar area, was hard to make out from the multitude of lights that flashed annoyingly all over the place. Things mixed and mashed together and soon he couldn't even see what body was which, causing him to lose trace of Tifa and Rude. If his hand wasn't solidly gripped on both Aerith's and Sephiroth's arms, he would have lost them too.

"Seph!" He called over a loud remix of Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, "C-Can we go somewhere QUIETER?"

Somehow, even with the blasting piano, Sephiroth heard him, nodding his head as he took him by the arm and placed him on one of the empty bar stools. "Better?" He asked loudly. Cloud nodded, even if the music still reached over a comfortable volume. They mentioned Aerith and Zack over towards them as Sephiroth took a seat. Unfortunately, the moment his fine toned ass met a cushion, Genesis had found him. "Seph! You guys made it!" He yelled, hooking an arm over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes we did. Now could you please remove yourself? It's hot in here."

"No can do. You gotta come with me!"

He growled, "What did you break?"

"NOTHING!" He paused then, actually thinking about it, "Yeah, nothing. Angeal's here and we gotta go talk to some people."

"Why me and not anyone else?" He asked, pointing towards Zack.

"Cause you're the leader. Now come oooonnnnnnnnnnnn!" And that's when Genesis started to pull at his gloriously shiny hair. With a kick, he pushed the man off and stood up, sighing as he looked at Cloud with an apologetic look. Cloud smiled back, "Go, I can survive by myself."

The male nodded, bending to kiss his forehead, "Zack, watch Cloud while I'm…

"HEY! Get your dirty hands off my girl! She's off limits!"

He was gone like the wind, jumping over bodies like they were tiny hills. Laughing, Cloud gave his boyfriend a push, "Just go, I'll be right here waiting!"

Hesitantly, Sephiroth did as he was told and disappeared with Genesis among the exotically dancing bodies. Putting his hand on the cushion between his legs, the teen quietly waited for his boyfriend to return. He was sure it would only take five minutes.

But five minutes turned into ten.

And then ten minutes turned into twenty. Cloud stayed patient.

By the time twenty-seventh minute, Cloud was poutie, lonely and tragically bored. His body had turned away from the party and his head was side ways on the bar, his cheek pressed against cool marble. Where the hell was Sephiroth? How much longer could it take for him to end a conversation and come find him? He knew he didn't like being around too many people when he was alone. Especially drunk people! Nervously, the blond fidgeted in his seat, his hands still gripped on the edge.

Letting his eyes wander up, he saw that it had now been twenty-eight minutes Sephiroth had left him. He whined in the back of his throat and slammed his forehead against the bar.

"Are you okay, Cloud?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud thought he saw familiar silver hair and bright green eyes. He felt a hand thread gently through his hair and smiled. He pushed his head up, kissing a nearby cheek, "Hey, Seph…"

"Ummmm…"

Then he saw that those green eyes weren't so similar to the one's he loved and that silver hair was far too short and angular to be familiar. The face, though younger, did look like a certain rocker he knew,

"Y-y-you're not Sephiroth!"

* * *

"I hate you, Gen. I mean, I _really_ hate you. You know how that monkey ripped off that woman's face? Yeah, I'm going to do that to you in the next twenty seconds."

"Fuc—would you just shut up? Shiva, you'd think I had dropped acid on your fucking balls or something."

"You might as well have." He dropped some vodka down his throat, "Angeal, how many more people do I have to talk to? I left Cloud by himself and I bet he's lonely."

Genesis beamed, "I'll go keep him compa—"

The dark haired male grabbed him before he could run off, "No, Gen. No, you won't." Letting go of him, Angeal turned his attention back to Sephiroth, "Just a few. The band members of 'The Remnants' said they'd like to meet you…"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Gaia, I have to talk to these guys? Are they even intelligent?"

The other man shrugged, sipping his drink "Dunno, I haven't met with them yet. I don't think anyone but Rufus has."

"That's fucking nice. I should have stay home, at least there I don't have to chat with a bunch of retards."

Genesis rolled his eyes, blowing a strand of red hair out of his eyes. "Oh come on, how bad could they be?"

"So sorry to keep you waiting, brother…" A voice said from behind.

Angeal almost choked on his drink at the sound of it and Genesis had frozen to his spot on the ground. Sephiroth's body stilled like stone, his eyes twitching at the familiarly demonic tone that sung like keys a piano.

Oh, shit. They were **that** bad.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, what's gonna happen? Who are these mysterious males? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well, look next chapter cause this is only part 1! That's right! I'm giving you a DOUBLE DOSAGE! SWEET, RIGHT? You get TWO in ONE DAY! Be excited, cause I worked my ass off for you! MY ASS MAN! MY ASSSSS!**

**Also, bite me. I think Rude/Tifa is a adorable, okay? It really, really iiiisssss.**


	12. Think Twice The Remix

**Playlist 12: Think Twice(The Remix)- Eve 6**

The young man, dressed in loose punk clothing of white and green, chuckled at Cloud, who was currently gawking at him with wide blue eyes. A tint of red covered his cheeks as he realized his miscalculation, "S-s-sorry, I thought you w-w-w-were…"

The unknown male put a finger up to stop him, "Sephiroth, right? Your boyfriend."

The blond turned an even deeper red, nodding his head as he turned his eyes away in shame.

"S'kay. A lot of people mix us up. It must be the hair or something." He playfully twirled on a strand of hair as he spoke; his green eyes were, however, planted on Cloud.

Cloud stared back curiously, "D-do you know Sephiroth?"

The boy stopped his actions; instead brushing his hair back from his face to reveal a playfully sweet grin, "Know him? I'm related to him!"

Cloud blinked as he extended his left hand, which he took in his right, "I'm Kadaj; Sephiroth's younger brother." He almost threw the man's limb up with surprise, unprepared by the statement. "B-b-b-brother?"

_Sephiroth_; _his_ Sephiroth, has a brother? And he didn't TELL him about him?

In complete shock, Cloud spouted out in only incoherent words, unable to form any rational sentences in his confused mind. After all, how would you react if you kissed a guy who you just found out was the brother of your lover? Finally, after Kadaj had slapped him on his back a couple times, he was able to think somewhat clearly. Enough to speak correctly, anyway.

"You're really Seph's brother?"

"Yeah, youngest one, anyway." The silver haired boy said with a shrug, "I have two older brothers, though we're all younger then Sephiroth…"

"H-he never told me about y-you guys…" The blond admitted, "I w-wonder why…"

He sighed in return, "Figures, he never was the type to think about family. Most of the time he acts like he's an orphan." Turning his glance back towards the boy, he smiled sadly when he noticed the other was staring back with pitiful blue eyes, "Aw, don't make that face. He doesn't mean it. You of all people should know what a big jerk he can be!"

He giggled at that, "Yeah." but he loved him still.

"So where is my big bro? I haven't seen him in a while." From left to right Kadaj looked, as if Sephiroth would appear at any moment from among the swimming bodies on the dance floor.

Cloud shrugged, "Dunno. He left a while ago to go talk to some people…"

Kadaj pouted, "Aw, that means Yazoo and Loz are gonna see him. I really wanted to be there when they surprised him with the band's release…"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back any minute…" He stopped short, processing what the young male had just spoke, "Wait…band? You mean, this party's for you?" Oh no, oh no…please don't say it!

"Yeah, it is. 'The Remnants'; cool name, right?"

He said it! Cloud squeezed eyes shut, face palming himself for not knowing that fact (though how was he suppose to know that when Seph had denied him important info?). He flushed with embarrassment as he managed out, "S-sorry, I didn't know you were part of the band or I would have congratulated you sooner…"

He heard Kadaj chuckled after a moment of silence, "Gaia, you really are cute. No wonder Seph likes you so much," Then he patted his head, his fingers once again threading through his golden locks. And for a moment Cloud swore it was just like Sephiroth was touching him again, only Kadaj did so in a much carelessly rough way, "Hey, are you thirsty? You've been waiting here for a while, right?"

Cloud nodded, "Y-yeah, but I can't cause…" He lifted his wrist up to show off the neon blue bracelet wrapped around it, symbolizing that he was under age. In Midgar, the legalized drinking age for teens was eighteen, as Rufus was convinced anyone younger wasn't 'mature' enough to handle a whiskey or two. Of course, this was just a bit strange seeing as the age of consent for sex was twelve and anyone could get married at fourteen. Which brought up the question of what made Rufus so sure that teens were mature enough for sex but not beer? Cloud personally thought it was for a reason that he couldn't mentioned in Rufus' presence that involved a certain bodyguard but that was just him.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll get you something" Kadaj cheerful said, sporting his own bracelet. His, however, was bright red instead, letting the bartender know that he could have as many drinks as his heart desired. Snapping his colorful painted green fingers together, he signaled one of the free workers over to him, "Can I get two SotBs, please?"

The man gave him a nod and went to work, slapping down large glasses in front of them and filling them with something that Cloud could only describe as 'fruity'. He watched intrigued, his hands placed back on his lap as he leaned forward.

"Ever have a 'Sex on the Beach', Cloud?"

Not hearing the 'a' in the sentence, Cloud took his question in the opposite direction right away. "W-w-w-WHA?" His face turned red as he flung himself off the bar stool, "I-I-I mean, w-w-why would wanna know about THAT?" Funny, you'd think living in a bar would make him aware of what he meant.

Kadaj burst into laughter, gripping his ribs and doubling over like he felt sick. The teen, who was already confused at his reaction, waited until he was done with his hands balled up at his chest and his body sprung up out of his chair.

When he was finished, he sat back up and wiped a stray tear from one of his eyes, "I'm sorry, Cloud, but you gotta admit, that was pretty damn funny!"

Cloud glared at him, unsatisfied with his reaction. Kadaj shrugged his shoulders in return, smiling brightly, "I meant the drink. It's called 'Sex on the Beach'." From the grin on his face, Cloud could tell that he was just fine knowing that he hadn't done it on a beach, though.

The bartender slid the icy glasses; each toped with a cut lemon, towards them, already off to tend to another costumer. Catching the drinks, the silver haired boy gave it to the blond, letting him timidly wrap his fingers around the cool glass before letting go.

Now, Cloud wasn't much of a drinking. Strange, yes, seeing as he did, as stated above and a thousand times before, live in a bar. One would assume he have _some_ knowledge on the drink in his hand. But no, he didn't. Seventeen and all he had ever dared to gulp down was a couple of beers. And even though he knew he should have at least asked what was in the thing, Cloud still threw caution to the wind and sipped some of it.

To much of his delight, he discovered that he liked the taste of it, "Mmmm! Cranberry! Oh and some orange juice too!" He smacked his lips together.

Kadaj smiled and nodded, "Yup, good right?"

"Yeah!" then he pulled his head back and swallowed it down and asked for another. And then another.

Of course, the naïve blond failed to realize that along with lip-licking cranberry, orange, and peach flavoring, there was a hidden ingredient.

Cloud really needed to realize what vodka tasted like.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was having one of the longest panic attacks he had ever had. It was terrible, really. His smooth silver hair was on ends and frizzed in all directions. His sweat glands were on over load mode, as if someone had turned on a facet and ice cold water was evaporating on his sun hot skin. Not to mention his heart pumped against the inside of his rib cage so hard that if he wasn't already feeling an extremely high level of shock he'd be calling it a heartattack. He had never experienced such onslaught of rage, fear, surprise, denial, and confusion in his _entire life_.

"What's wrong, Sephiroth? Not happy to see your brothers?" Yazoo asked with the same malicious smile that he was born with on his face. Loz stood behind him like a large shadow, his big hands hidden within his denim jeans.

The pumping music, the annoying fangirls, the hot atmosphere, and now them? It was a combination that should never be, in Sephiroth's opinion, and it was enough to make him lose it.

But not quite yet.

"What…the fuck are you two doing here?" He grunted out while his hand curled tightly around his glass, threatening to break it. Hell, if he really wanted to, he'd throw the thing at them, but he knew that would cause a scene...yet it was so very tempting.

Cocking his head to the side, Yazoo gave a gasp as if he were actually hurt, "How cruel, brother. I'd thought you'd be happy to see us." It went back to the disgusting smirk, which curved upward like the Cheshire cat's grin. "I mean, we're happy to see you. Isn't that correct, Loz?"

The larger man grinned childishly, "Oh yeah. Nothing like seeing Sephiroth to lighten the mood. How long has it been? A year? Seems like a year, Yaz!"

"Indeed. You really should visit, Sephiroth. We'd appreciate it. You, too. Genesis, Angeal. I'm sure Hojo wouldn't mind seeing how you're all doing without weekly mako shots."

A gun might as well have gone off when he had said that. Genesis almost pounced on them at that instant, his teal eyes unnaturally bright with anger, "you little fuck, I'm going to—"

"Genesis! Don't you dare." Like always, Angeal kept his friends in check but it was obvious to anyone that he could flip at any moment. He took a step forward, careful to plant one arm protectively in front of Sephiroth. "Why are you two here? Answer now, or so help me I will get Rude and he'll **take** you out."

The long-haired man simply chuckled, flipping his hair over his shoulder, "You can't do that."

"Yeah, it's _our_ party. Seems like we should be the one's kicking you out for being rude!"

"Correct; there really isn't a reason to be rude to the guests of honor."

Sephiroth choked something close to a wheeze back, "You can't be…" No, Rufus wouldn't be really as stupid as he thought he was to do this. He just couldn't be so far out of his bloody mind to…

"That's right! We're the 'The Remnants'!" Loz exclaimed, flashing a bright smiling that look suspiciously like a wolf's set of teeth.

His heart stopped when he had grasped those words and his eyes almost fall out of his head. Feeling sick to his stomach, Sephiroth actually had to grip Angeal's arm for support, though now it seemed to go limb.

Genesis hissed, "There is no way that is true. Rufus knows fucking well that you're not allowed out of the labs!"

"Ah, Hojo and a few scientists said we were perfectly capable of walking around with others." Yazoo spoke, loving the way Sephiroth cringed at the sound of that name. "In fact, he thinks that it would be better if we were out side and you were back in, brother…"

"Okay! That's it!" The auburn headed man yelled, flinging his arms into the air, "You shut your dirty mouths before I do so for you, you lab rats!"

Out came Loz's hands, his eyes glittering with amusement, "You looking for a fight?" He asked, lifting his fists up. "Cause I would just love to fight with the former—"

"Don't you dare even say it!" Angeal growled, his own arms up and ready for battle.

The large man licked his lips with excitement, "Both of the former SOLD—"

"Enough!"

The voice was quiet, but it was enough to make Genesis and Angeal halt what they were planning to do and freeze. Stepping in front of them, Sephiroth forced them both to put their hands down, "Enough. You know very well this isn't the place to be doing this."

It was apparent on Genesis' face he wanted to retort against him, but he just clutched his teeth in defeat and dropped his hands, making a strangled noise in despair. Angeal followed after, dropping his head in shame.

"He's right, Loz. You know better then to act like this…" Yazoo said, though there was by no means any scolding in his 'lecture'. Still the larger man pouted and put his hands back into his pockets, "Sorry, Yaz…just wanted to have fun…"

"Well, you're going to have to wait. You know Kadaj doesn't want you to have any fun while he's not here."

Sephiroth's back went ramrod straight at the mention of **that **name. He spun around at the two, who knew they had shot at a tender spot, "Kadaj? **Fucking** _Kadaj_ is here too?" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

"Oh, yes! Of course he's here. He was going to come with us to see you but then he caught sight of this adorable little _chocobo_ and just had to go keep him company."

This time, Sephiroth lost it.

* * *

"You know what?"

"What?" Kadaj chuckled.

"He's a bigs jerkoff! I meanss, he cowld of have tolwd mez about the fawt he haw brothers, but noooooo! He didn't wants to! The big jerk!"

By now, Cloud had drunk himself mindless with Sex on the Beaches. The top of the bar was littered with empty glasses, only one of them being actually Kadaj's. Swaying from left to right, he attempted to finish off his latest one. But before he could, he slipped off his stool, spilling the drink on the carpeted floor. Luckily, Kadaj had caught him just in time, laughing as he stood with most of Cloud's weight on him.

"I think you've had enough…"

The blond waved him off, accidentally poking one of his pale cheeks, "Noooooo...okaysssss, maybe a little~" He giggled, taking another slip, "but their all so good!"

Kadaj teasingly asked, "What was?"

He gave him a look like he was the drunk, "The drinks…and you! You're soooooo much more melon then Sephy-pants!" Saying that, Cloud bent backwards and fidgeted around.

"You mean mellow, don't you?"

"Whatevars! Yous know what I meant!" He slurred, "But stiiilllsss, you're nothing like Sephy-pants!" Then he paused and, while putting one foot on the stool to lift himself up, yelled over his 'friend's' head, "he is just a BIG jerk who leaves meez behinzzzsss!"

Drawing Cloud down before he could lose his balance as well, Kadaj held the younger man by his waist and started to drag his body towards a nearby door, "Here, I got an idea, how about we go outside for some fresh air?"

But Cloud was resistant, "Nooooooozzz, Sephy might not find uuss then!"

"Oh, I promise, he'll find us." But, even with that smile, Cloud swore he saw something dark in Kadaj's eyes. Huh, must be the cranberry or something.

Sephiroth was seriously losing it. There were no words to describe how much regret and fear was jet-streaming through his body right now. As soon as Yazoo said Kadaj had gone near _his_ Cloud, he was out. Nothing mattered. Not Angeal, who yelled for him to come back, nor Yazoo, who laughed like a child that had broke their sibling's toy.

And Kadaj was quite aware of the fear he had over his much older brother. Images of what could happen went through Sephiroth's mind as he desperately searched the large floor for his boyfriend. On the phone, he managed to tell Zack (who was with Rude, who was with Reno, who was just about to be beat by Tifa and Aerith at the same time…again) of what was going on and that they needed to find Cloud now and get him home.

Bolting through the crowd of dancers who whined about him shoving them aside, Sephiroth returned to the bar to find it very Cloud-less. "Oh dear Gaia, please tell me Cloud got fed up and left to find me!" But Sephiroth knew that wasn't possibly true. Cloud had the patience of a saint!

Catching sight of one the bartenders, Sephiroth snapped his fingers for him to come over, "Listen to me, when I left here, Cloud had stayed behind. Did anyone come near him? Anyone at all?" His voice was tight with worry as he spoke, a tone that was highly unnatural sounding in the male.

Still, the bartender remained oblivious to this, "Ummmm…yeah. A guy that kind of looked like you came over to him. Said he was your brother. He bought a whole lot of Sex on the Beaches. Damn guy didn't even tip me and I had to clean up after him…"

"Please, shut your mouth!" Sephiroth growled out like he was a wild animal, "Did you see where they went?"

"N-no, but the guy that looked like you said they were going outside for some fresh air…"

Fresh air? Sephiroth groaned, rubbing his temple while he turned away from the frightened man, not even attempting to thank him for the information. There were several balconies on this level alone, excluding the idea that Kadaj would try to leave the building because it just plainly scared him. In this room there were three for some goddess forsaken reason and looking at them just made Sephiroth think he was in a bad RPG where going down the wrong path lead to a trap.

However, given the fact that Sephiroth didn't have much time to step back and think, he would just have to go through every single opinion he had until he found Cloud safe. It was then, as he was preparing to rocket towards one of the balconies that his cell phone rang.

"Sephiroth!"

It was Tifa.

"What is it? Did you find Cloud?"

"Yeah, Rude found him on the security cameras. He's on one of the balconies with some guy. It doesn't look pretty!"

Sephiroth bet it didn't, "Which balcony?"

* * *

Huh. Kadaj said the fresh air would make him feel better, but Cloud didn't see how that was happening. He felt really dizzy and his feet didn't seem to ever make contact with the floor. Giving a small hiccup, the teen reached out for the arm of his companion and leaned most of his weight against him.

A snicker came from Kadaj as he brushed his hand through the blonde's hair, "I guess this is a lesson, huh?"

Pink cheeked, Cloud gazed back him with glassy eyes, "Hm?"

"The drinking thing. You really don't handle it well."

"Hmph!" failing to push Kadaj an inch away from him, the blond instead crossed his jittery arms over his chest, "I can handwle driwking just fine!" Sharply, he pointed a finger into the older boy's face, "It's you who…yoo hooo…you hooo…c-can't handwle driwking!"

Kadaj almost burst into laugh, "me?"

"Yes, you! Lowk at you! You're reawy drunk, you…DRUNKIE!" Then, he went into a fit of giggles and chokes, slipping again into Kadaj's opening arms. Feeling a grip on his arms, Cloud let the older boy drag him over to the edge of the balcony. The railing there was rusted but to his lack of correct vision they looked quite strong to Cloud. Again, he snickered when Kadaj leaned him against a bar, using the boy's arms to help him stand.

It was strange to the blond. Every now and then, Cloud swore that he was leaning on Sephiroth. Holding onto Sephiroth. Teasing Sephiroth. But Kadaj wasn't Sephiroth, no matter how much he looked like him. Kadaj was nicer then Sephiroth but he wasn't his Sephiroth. Kadaj was easier to touch then Sephiroth, but he wasn't soft like his Sephiroth. Still, it was very simple to him, in his intoxicated state, to look at Kadaj like he would look at Sephiroth if he were sober. Was that bad? Was he cheating Sephiroth if he did that? Should he feel guilty now?

"—cute."

The word brought Cloud out of his pondering, blinking rapidly when his eyes decided to get use to their surroundings again. "Huh?" He asked, almost expecting Sephiroth to be there. But it wasn't. This was Kadaj. Kadaj, who was unusually closer to him and looked at him with green eyes that were identical to his lover's. No, almost identical to his. There was something else in there. Something that would have scared a sober Cloud.

He smiled down at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I said you're really cute, Cloud. Like a chocobo…"

Cloud pouted halfheartedly, "I'm no chocobo!"

"Yes, you are. A cute chocobo," There was that look again, but the drunken boy let it pass by as he stared up dazed, "So cute I could just eat…you…up…" There was a hiss and then Kadaj leaned farther over towards him as if to…to…kiss him?

The fact that Kadaj was actually trying to press his lips against his made enough sense to Cloud that he had to take a step back. That step back, however, caused a creak from the metal riling behind them. The sound coaxed the silver haired boy's hand to grip harder on his shoulder and push violently, still trying to catch Cloud's lips with his.

For a second, Cloud's common sense came back as he realized there was a good chance that he could actually fall from the height if he didn't shove back. Then, the alcohol took over again and all Cloud could do in his weaken defense was squeak and put his hands loosely in front of Kadaj's face. The other boy hissed again, as if he were a cobra ready to eat its prey, and grabbed his hands, his nails going into his skin as he threw them aside…

Suddenly, Kadaj flew away from Cloud, leaving him to feebly fall to the ground. Sephiroth landed in front of him, missing his chance to kick his enemy in his face. Standing straight back up, the tall man looked as if he were possessed. His eyes glowed with rage for the boy who smirked smugly at him.

"I'll kill you." He snarled in a beastly way. Kadaj only chuckled, shaking his stray hair out of his face, "Why, big brother! Good of you to join us! I was beginning to think you had just left Cloud all by his lonesome."

"That was a mistake." said Sephiroth, nails and fist ready to strike, took a step forward, "I intend to fix right now." He launched himself towards the other, extending his arm to punch. Kadaj dodged the hit, leaping over his body to the other side, and Sephiroth flinging into the floor.

"Should be more careful. Cloud seems quite taken by that pretty face of yours, you know." Kadaj licked his lips, looking at the struggling body beside the riling, "I was hoping to taste him, too…Oh well, I suppose there is more time for that later on."

Sephiroth sprung up, "What the fuck do you want, Kadaj?"

The boy sighed with an amused smile, shaking his head, "I want nothing…well that's not entirely true. Really all we're here for is you. Hojo misses you."

"Tell that fucking bastard he can go rot in a hole and die for all I care!"

"Yes, yes. I know; I heard you very clear when you left. However, Hojo wants you to come back and he told us to do whatever it takes to get you back." Saying this, Kadaj took a step towards Cloud, his eyes glimmering with cruelty.

Immediately, the taller man ran to the rescue, pushing his 'brother' away from his lover. "Keep Cloud out of this, Kadaj. He's got nothing to do with us!"

"Oh, but he does…you love him, don't you? That makes him an obstacle and Hojo despises obstacles," Kadaj gave a sharp grin, "you of all people should know that, brother…"

Sephiroth froze, a memory striking through his mind that paralyzed him. It was then that the door behind them slammed open. Zack ran out, his face stricken with worry when he noticed Cloud on the floor, "Oh Gaia, Cloud!"

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Kadaj back handed Sephiroth in his right cheek and hopped onto the riling. The older man stumbled back, blood dripping from his mouth. In the background, he could hear a drunken response of Zack being a porcupine coming from Cloud as he was coaxed out of his slumber.

Wiping his chin, he stood ready to lunge when there came a loud flapping noise. Then the wind picked up around them, blinding Sephiroth with both air and his own hair. Through one eye, he could see a black, un-labeled, helicopter appear from below. The door slide open to the side and he could just barely see Loz there, holding his hand out for Kadaj to take.

Turning around on one heel, Kadaj sneered at him, his entire being shaking with mockery towards him, and signaled a salute with his right hand, "Tell Cloud not to miss me. I'll be seeing him again **real** soon!" Then he jumped before Sephiroth even think to stop him and closed the door of helicopter behind him as it disappeared into the night.

The wind began to settle down around them and soon the music from the party began to fill the air once more. Inhaling shallow breaths, Sephiroth's body visibly vibrated with what could only be described as wrath. All he wanted to do was hit something and, if he didn't still have his mind about him, he would have kicked Zack right in the stomach when the man approached him.

"What now?" He asked, his eyes searching the older man's profile for a sign.

Exhaling, the silver haired man clenched his fists together as he spoke, "I'll take Cloud home with me tonight. I want you to get Rude—or Tseng—or perhaps even beat Rufus into doing so—to find out all the information they can on them. I want to know why and how they got out. I want to know whom the idiot was that allowed it to happen and I want someone to do something about it. Because if they don't do it, I will and my way is going to involve dead bodies.

Zack nodded, "What about Cloud? What are you going to tell him?"

Sephiroth sighed, his head bowed in thought, "nothing. With all that alcohol, he probably won't even remember tonight."

"Kadaj's obviously going to approach him again. Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll figure that out when I need to. Right now all I need to do is calm down and get Cloud out of sight for the time being…"

"Right, right. I can understand that…" He heard Zack chuckle for some unknown reason then, "but one more thing before you go."

"What?"

Zack nudged his shoulder in Cloud's direction, "Your boy toy is throwing up over the edge of the building…"

There was a groan of nausea and then, in the distance, something wet spilled. Sephiroth didn't even dare turn around as his boyfriend continued to empty his stomach of his alcoholic liquids with a few rather painfully noises.

"See? This is why I didn't want to go out."

* * *

**And part 2! What is this? Cloud's a happy drunk(who apparently has a lisp when he slurs)? And was Kadaj trying to kiss/kill Cloud? –gasp- Luna, what the Hell are you trying to do! This thing is blowing everyone's miiinnnndddzzzz! And I left you on a cliffhanger again!**

**Oh, come on. I gave you two chapters at the same time. You guys have to be content with that…right? …RIGHT?**

**Also, Winter! I know I haven't edited of my chapters and I'm sorry. I haven't had the time yet, but I'm gonna do it! Don't think I don't appreciate, cause God knows I do. Thank you so much for your help, again!**

**Oh and review, please! See you next chapter!**


End file.
